A Diamond In The Rough
by JuliansVixen
Summary: Julian and Eve: Eve was strong enough to walk away from Julian when he wanted her as a mistress. What happens when they meet again years later? Reviews are so appreciated! :
1. We Meet Again

A Diamond In The Rough---Julian and Eve

Chapter One

"My baby's gone..." The haunted refrain played as Julian Crane cradled his brandy glass. Alone in his study, he ignored the tears that threatened to overflow as he listened to Eve sing what had become the theme of his life.

"My sweet Eve," he thought sadly, "how could leave me? Didn't I mean anything to you?" He still found it hard to accept, even all of these years later, that Eve had turned her back so completely on him. He had only his memories of their time spent together to cherish, for he had not seen her since the day he told her he was going to marry Ivy Winthrop...

**Flashback**

_"Eve, darling, I don't love her, I'm marrying her for Crane Industries sake--I do NOT love her!" Julian pleaded, holding her tightly." We can still be together; I don't have to be with Ivy every waking moment--" _

Eve shook her head, her beautiful brown eyes brimming with tears." I won't settle for being your mistress, Julian. I am worth much more than that--and if you can't give me the love that I deserve, then this ends right here, right now," she whispered, her heart breaking with every word." She felt sick having to say this to him, but she knew she could not stand never truly being his. She had to leave him, to save herself.

Julian smoothed back her hair, and then framed her face with his hands." You can't leave me, Eve," he intoned softly, his eyes searching hers. "You love me too much."

The look she gave him would haunt him for years to come. "That is my cross to bear alone, Julian." With that she moved out of his arms, and walked away, never turning back. She would learn to forget him, no matter what it took. Or how much her heart would break.

Julian stared after her, feeling like the very life had drained out of him as he watched her leave...

**End flashback**

Draining his brandy, Julian thought over the mess that his life had become. He and Ivy had indeed married and divorced, and now he was living alone in the Crane mansion. Alistair had died of a stroke, so he alone held the reins of the Crane fortune, after he got rid of his ice-cold wife. He didn't even have his son Ethan any longer, since the discovery that Ethan was Sam Bennett's son by Ivy. No one to care whether he lived or died...and the only one that had loved him had left...he didn't deserve to see her again.

The next day at Harmony General, Dr. Walter, the chief of staff, smiled at his newest addition to the hospital. Lovely woman, but even better, recommended by Boston University Medical Center as an up and coming family physician. He was short staffed, and he had needed someone badly.

"Welcome, Dr. Johnson. I hope you're happy here. We're so much smaller than BUMC, I hope that won't prove too much of a change for you," he grinned, taking in how truly lovely she was. Her brown hair was swept up in a very becoming style, and she was radiant in the pale violet dress that accentuated her figure.

Eve smiled at him gratefully." I think I'll like it here." She was eager to leave Boston anyway; it held too many memories of her love for Julian Crane. Here, in this little town called Harmony, she was sure she'd finish the rebuilding of her life that she began those years ago. "When would you like me to start?"

Dr. Walter smiled back at her." Would tomorrow be all right? I'd actually wanted you to start today, but I have a meeting with the board to attend in a few minutes after we finish the paperwork." His pager beeped, and he frowned. "Will you excuse me? I have to see a patient, I'll be right back."

"Of course. I'll finish these up," Eve said as she picked up a pen. Dr. Walter left the office, and she bent over the forms to read over them. So intent was she, she didn't look up when she heard the office door open again. "Is everything okay, Doctor?" she asked, still not looking up. A sharp intake of breath caused her to turn toward the door.

"Eve," breathed Julian Crane, staring at her as if he saw a ghost.


	2. Still Beautiful

Disclaimer: NBC/JER own characters  
  
The breath had left Julian's body at the sight of Eve, so long denied him. He stood with one hand on the doorknob, his other hand reaching toward her in a pleading gesture.   
  
Eve stared at him, drinking in his appearance. He looked older, his hair now grey/silver, but somehow even more distinguished. His hazel eyes were the same, but she could see the underlying sadness thay lay in them.Yes, he was her Julian, impeccably dressed in a blue suit, handsome as ever...only he never really was hers. He had never told her he loved her, only wanted a mistress....  
  
"Eve," he said again, as he closed the door. He approached her slowly, searching her eyes for a sign of affection. He knew he had hurt her badly, and he had prayed for a chance to see her again, to make it right between them. "I wanted to see you for so long, my darling--" Eve held up her hand to ward him off. "Please Eve," he pleaded, seeing tears well up in her beautiful eyes.  
  
She stood up, grasping the chair for support. "Julian, what are you doing here?" she asked shakily. "You were in Boston....why are you here in Harmony? WHY?" she cried, unnerved that her past was here staring her in the face."I asked you why are you here?"  
  
He moved closer to her, his heart aching at the panic in her voice. Eve's eyes widened as he towered over her, but she stood frozen to the spot."I have been here many years, Eve--I moved here after my divorce from Ivy.I'm on the board of directors for the hospital. I didn't know you were here." He inhaled deeply. "But I am so glad to see you...it's been a long time."  
  
"Not long enough," Eve panted, for Julian was looking at her so tenderly, she was breathless."I see your marriage didn't work out, did you Did you tell her you wanted a mistress on the side?"she snarled, wanting to hurt him as he had hurt her."Love doesn't mean much to a Crane, does it?Like father like son."  
  
"Father is dead, Eve. He no longer has any power over me," he informed her, squaring his shoulders.  
  
"You still don't understand Julian. You chose the Crane power over me. It doesn't matter that Alastair is dead--you chose your path long ago where I was concerned," Eve said harshly, ignoring the hurt look on Julian's handsome features. "When I left, I decided to make something of my life, rather than continue to be a blues singer in clubs, always waiting for that big break. I went back to school, and got loans and grants to help me pay for medical school. I am finally someone that I can be proud of, not just Julian Crane's bed partner--I'm free of you!" she declared, defiantly holding her chin up.  
  
"You know how I cared for you, Eve," he replied, wincing as Eve closed her eyes, not wanting to look at him." I wanted you with me forever."  
  
"Not as an equal, Julian. As a plaything."  
  
"You know I really loved you, don't you?" Julian asked, raising his hand to her face, only to have Eve slap it away, a look of fear in her eyes."Eve, please--"  
  
"NO, Julian! You will not do this to me again!" she hissed, tears in her eyes, just as Dr. Walter opened the door to the office."Not again!"   
  
Dr. Walter looked from one tell tale face to the other."Did I interrupt something?" 


	3. Talk To Me

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Belongs to NBC/JER

Dr. Walter's bemused gaze went from Eve to Julian. "Is something the matter, Dr. Johnson? Mr. Crane?" He noticed the usually stoic billionaire seemed flustered, while his newest staff member was crimson faced.

"Um, we haven't seen one another in quite some time, James--we used to know one another back in Boston. Tennis, you know," Julian hastily explained. "I had just challenged Dr. Johnson to a rematch--it seems she's a tad reluctant, since I usually won our previous games," he added, imploring her with his eyes to play along.

"Yes...that's it, we were talking about a rematch," she agreed weakly, not wanting to alert her new boss to anything between her and Julian."I'm afraid my tennis skills are a bit rusty, I don't want to lose to him again."

Julian knew she did not mean the game.

"Oh Eve," he thought sadly,"I'm so sorry I hurt you." He looked at the beautiful woman that stood before him--even these twenty-five years later, she looked as breathtaking as the first time he had seen her at the Blue Note in Boston. He had been captivated by her beauty and talent, and pursued her with a vengance.

He shuddered inwardly when he remembered how he had used alcohol and and drugs to "encourage" her into his bed. After the first time, however, he didn't have to--Eve was vibrant and willing, and he had never known such satisfaction and feeling for a woman. He knew Eve was falling in love with him, and he spoiled her with gifts, trips, and even money to keep her at his side where he wanted her. Julian knew she wanted a more honorable committment, but he was fully aware that his father would not hesitate to cut him off without a penny if he even hinted of this to him.

He had wanted to keep Eve as his lover during his "arranged" marriage to Ivy, and said as much to Eve--that's when his world turned upside down. He never expected Eve would have the strength to leave him and strike out on her own. And...he never realized how much he truly loved her, until she was gone.

"Dr. Johnson, you can finish up these papers when you come in tomorrow," he heard Dr. Walter say. "Mr. Crane, did you need to see me?"

"Ah-ah, yes, I just wanted to let you know that I'd be glad to donate the funds for the new pediatric wing. Can't have the children be lacking in anything," Julian nervously smiled, seeing Eve's eyes widen. He hadn't planned to, but decided to on impulse, hoping she would see some good in him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be going." He needed to collect himself, the shock of seeing her was almost overwhelming.

"Thank you ever so much, Mr. Crane! Dr. Johnson--Eve--would you do me and the hospital a favor and escort Mr. Crane out to his car, since you'll be leaving as well?" Dr. Walter asked, too happy to notice Eve's pale complexion.

Walk him to his car? Eve was about to refuse--politely as possible--when Julian took her arm gently, and looked down into her face.

"I couldn't ask for a more wonderful companion." She nodded to Dr. Walter numbly, and clutched her purse to her chest.

"See you tomorrow," she managed, and then found herself walking beside Julian to his limousine. Eve tried to withdraw her arm, but Julian held it fast. Looking up into his eyes, Eve was confused by Julian's expression. What did he want from her...? 


	4. The Limousine

Chapter 4

Disclaimer:Characters belong to NBC/JER

Eve tried to withdraw her arm from Julian's grip, but he held it fast.Looking at him, she saw that his eyes were glassy with unshed tears--she'd never seen Julian look like that before. What did he want from her?

"Julian, let me go!" she demanded, again trying to pull her arm free."Damn it Julian, quit manhandling me!"

He shook his head."I have to talk to you--won't you please have coffee with me so we can talk? It's been so long Eve, please talk with me, he begged silently, hoping she wouldn't refuse.

"So you can slip something in it to take advantage of me?" she hissed, still trying to loosen his grip.

Julian flinched, her remark hitting all too close to home. Redfaced, he conceded, " I deserved that. Please, I just want to talk. It can be a public place, Eve, if that will make you feel more comfortable. Please," he begged, praying that she would agree. He had to try to make things right, make her understand why...

He seemed sincere, Eve thought. Looking at him, she considered that she was no longer the naive young chanteuse that she was when she first met him. She was stronger now...

"All right, Julian. Where do you want to go?" she acquiesced, seeing relief and happiness wash over his features. God help her, Julian was still the handsomest man she'd ever known...how she hated to admit that, even to herself.

"The Book Cafe, unless you'd want to go to my home," Julian offered, watching her carefully for her reaction.

"Your home, Julian--I don't think you're stupid enough to try anything. I'm not the naive young woman you seduced all those years ago," Eve replied. "Plus, I don't want anyone to see the two of us together in public."

He brought her hand up to his lips, sending a shock wave through her body. "As you wish, Eve," he agreed, finally releasing her and opening the door to the limo for her and entering himself.. "Home, Wilson," he told the chaffeur, then turned to look at her. Eve sat as far away from him as she could manage, staring straight ahead. "Eve, I'm not going to do anything to you, I swear."

"I know you won't Julian...you'd better not. I'm not staying long, I have work in the morning." She glanced at him. "We'll just talk and that's that."

"Of course, my dear. I just have so much to tell you."

Eve didn't trust herself to look at him. Hearing Julian use endearments wasn't helping any--she could still feel his lips on her hand as if he had burned her with the simple caress. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, Julian Crane still had a powerful effect on her. And she would need all of her wits about her tonight. 


	5. Mrs Crane

Chapter 5

Eve stared out the window of the limousine. She was acutely aware of Julian's presence across from her, but refused to give him the satisfaction of looking at him.

I must be crazy, she thought--going right back into the lion's den. He has to know that I've moved on with my life. Eve reflected on the time after she willed herself to walk away from Julian Crane...she had sang at several seedy clubs during the evening hours. By daylight she was back in school, studying to pass the classes that she'd let fall by the wayside when she first met Julian. A renewed sense of urgency had driven her; the determination to prove that she was so much more than Julian's former paramour.

She had felt very blessed when she finished college and graduate school with a pre-med major, and had managed to qualify for two different scholarships. A student loan completed her fianances, and Eve was able to pay for medical school. It was such a good feeling knowing that she hadn't had to ask her parents for help--not that Warren and Tanya would have anyway. They had disowned her after they had discovered she had dropped out of university earlier, and sadly she had realized that they considered her an embarassment to their good name.

Julian watched Eve as she stared out the window. Her head was turned completely way from him, but he could detect the the tension in her body language --her arms were folded, and her legs crossed tightly. She was so beautiful, he thought--I don't deserve to even be near her. I offered her a life as a kept woman...little wonder she left me and never looked back.

He rubbed his forehead, sighing to himself. I never realized how I loved her until she left me. Marrying Poison Ivy was the second worst mistake of my life--after losing Eve. I pray that she'll believe me when I tell her how much I adore her, he thought hopefully.

The limo pulled in front of the Crane mansion, and Julian got out without waiting for the chauffeur. Walking to Eve's door, he opened it and helped her out of the vehicle.

"Well, Julian, what a place," Eve remarked, a slight sarcasm affecting her tone. "Almost like a museum...or a memorial of some kind,"she continued as they entered the foyer.

"Meaning forbidding, cold, and full of dead people of the past," he returned, his voice sad. "As I told you before, besides the staff, I am the only one who lives here."

Eve shrugged her shoulders. "A parade of one night stands not making you happy?" Somehow, the thought of Julian with anyone else hurt her, but she did not even dare to dwell just why it did.

Julian flushed to a dark red." You always could read me better than anyone else." Not one of them were you, my darling, he thought regretfully. He led her to the living room, where he called for coffee and refreshments."Please sit down, my dear, I have a great deal to tell you."He watched as Eve sat down on the edge of the couch, her brown eyes making a point of looking anywhere but at him. "I swear I am not out to hurt you, Eve. Please try to relax," he urged, as he sat down directly across from her on an ottoman, leaning forward earnestly.

In spite of herself, she couldn't help but think about how the dignified Julian Crane was sitting on a ottoman. Eve managed to control the smile before it escaped. The coffee arrived, and after thanking his valet--which surprised Eve--he turned to look at her with such feeling that she was confused. Julian looks like he really cares, but I know him too well. He only wants something, and I'm willing to bet what that something is, she thought angrily, mentally preparing herself for battle.

"I want you to know how terribly, terribly sorry I am, Eve. I had no right to treat you so abominably all those years ago. You were so right to leave me," he began, his eyes pleading with hers. "I was not man enough to stand up to my father and declare my feelings for you. That was when I still thought that money was more important than happiness," he whispered, shame in every line of his face. " I lost you--I hurt you--and I hurt myself."

"Julian, you don't realize how you made me feel worthless. Like I didn't mean anything to you," Eve sighed." It took me a long while to get my self esteem back, but I have it now--and I won't allow you to hurt me again." Oh no, she thought, he's going to realize that I still care for him, after all this. I can't give him that kind of power over me. Hurriedly she got up to pour herself a cup of coffee, anything to keep from looking at him. Seeing him was making her remember how much he meant to her.

He got up and placed his hand on hers. "I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I ask it anyway--please realize how young and foolish I was." Julian looked down at Eve's lovely face, seeing her eyes become glassy." I was wrong, Eve--I was so wrong." Eve was becoming lost in his eyes, and Julian drew closer. " You have been the only woman I have ever loved, Eve," he told her, his hands framing her face.

"What a TOUCHING scene," came a voice, causing the two of them to turn towards the door. Ivy Winthrop Crane stood smirking at her former husband. 


	6. The Past Is Gone

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: NBC/JER own characters, just playing with them

"Well, what have we here?" Ivy Winthrop Crane smirked as she viewed the scene before her."Another one of your whores, Julian? I must say, you do like variety, don't you?" She laughed at him, enjoying the growing rage on his face." You're better than an UN ambassador."

"Just what the HELL are you doing here in Harmony, and in MY house?" Julian seethed, clutching Eve to him. "You deceitful wench, how dare you insult Eve." He looked at Eve, her eyes bright with anger."I demand to know what the hell are you doing here!"

Ivy ignored the question, her gaze focused on Eve."So you actually know her name? That's such a refreshing change from the sluts you usually consort with," she shrugged.

"You have just one more time to insult me, and I'll slap you into next week!" Eve hissed, her eyes narrowed. " I don't know or care who you are!"

"And feisty, too, Julian! I bet she's a great roll in the hay, not that you deserve one." Ivy shot back. "Look, you little nothing, I want to speak to MY ex-louse of a husband ALONE if you don't mind. We have some unfinished business, he and I." She backed up as Eve advanced on her, fists clenched. "Touch me, and I'll sue so so fast your head will spin!"

Julian stepped in front of Eve, glaring down at Ivy."She's not worth it, my dear. I'll handle this." He could hear Eve's angry breathing just behind him, and he grew even more furious. "Now who let you in, and WHY are you here? We finished our business long ago, you lying bitch."

"Oh, one of your maids, or should I say concubines? I just told the girl that I was your wife, and she was nice enough to let me in--you have such good help," Ivy purred, enjoying his fury.

"What are you here for? I do not desire any further dealings with you, you harpy from Hades," he said through clenched teeth. "You are not getting anything else from me--you made me a fool for over 20 years, letting me believe Ethan was my son. Sleeping with Sam Bennett on our wedding night!"

"Water under the bridge Julian dear, get over it! I'm here because you are still holding out on my alimony, ex-husband mine--two years later, not a cent! After serving my sentence as your wife all those years, I deserve it!"

"Considering that we lived a lie all of those years, I don't owe you a damned penny, my pet. I refuse to reimburse you for years of torment at your hands--didn't Father give you three million dollars to stay married to me? Put it in your personal account, as I recall. That is plenty to live on, and if it isn't--you can always go stay with that police chief you crave so much." Julian hissed, enjoying the look of shock on Ivy's cold but beautiful features.

"How the HELL did you know about that money?" Ivy gasped.

"I'm a CRANE--you would do well to remember that. Now OUT of my house, before I throw you out!" Julian took Ivy by the arm and marched her to the foyer, Eve following, a shaken look on her face.

"Oh, I'll leave for now, Julian DEAR...but I will not let this rest until you pay up. And as for you, Eve--"

"Dr. Johnson to you!" Eve snapped, her eyes blazing sparks at the other woman.

"Dr. Johnson...whatever and whomever you are, don't cross me--you don't know who you are dealing with. I can make your life a living hell," Ivy warned, an evil glint in her eyes.

"A skill you have practically made an art form," Julian said as he pushed Ivy out the door and locked it. He then turned to Eve, who was trembling with with silent fury." My darling, I am so sorry, she was the last person I expected to see. This will not happen again, I will make certain the staff knows never to let her in." He tried to take Eve in his arms, but she stepped back, shaking her head." Eve, what is the matter?"

She looked down."She thought I was your whore, Julian," she said softly, her eyes tearing." What hurts the most is that for a time...I was."

"No you weren't--we loved one another, please do not refer to yourself that way," Julian pleaded. "We were in love, there is nothing wrong with that."

"Were we?" she asked. Julian looked stung by her question. "You never told me you loved me, you only wanted me to be your 'companion' while you were married to her." She looked away. "You wanted the Crane fortune and you knew your father would not make you heir unless you married her, not me."

"I never loved that woman--the marriage was never like that. I regret that I chose that path, Eve--I have regretted it every day since. I didn't realized how much I loved you until I had lost you." Julian came closer, his heart aching at the pain on her face. "Please forgive me, my darling." He gazed down at her, marveling anew at how she was still as breathtaking as the day he first laid eyes upon her. The years had only served to enhance her beauty. Now her lovely face was sad, and he was fully to blame.

"No, Julian...too much has happened, and I won't revisit the past. I spent this time putting my energies into a new life for myself, and you have no part in that new life," she informed him, though a tiny part of her still did. Julian must not know about the secret that she had carried since she left his life--she couldn't even bear to think about it in his presence. No one would ever know.

The look on his face was almost too much for her to bear. "Julian, the past is the past. No one in Harmony knows my past with you, and I want it kept that way."

"I would never want to hurt you, my dear Eve," he told her, his heart in his eyes. "No one will know about our past from me, I swear it." He tried once more to draw her into his arms, but she backed away again. He had hurt her too badly, and Julian vowed to himself to win her heart back.

Eve looked at him, a yearning for him that she couldn't repress taking hold of her momentarily. If he only knew what had happened to her, he'd never leave her alone.

Outside the Crane mansion, Ivy seethed at being thrown out by Julian. "I'll find a way to loosen the Crane coffers...and maybe that harlot Dr. Johnson will help me. She and Julian seemed much too cozy--she's got a story to tell, I'm sure of it," she smiled nastily as she walked down the stairs. 


	7. Spirited Away

Chapter 7

Julian was getting anxious. Eve did not want to listen to reason, what could he do? He wanted to make her understand that he loved her, but she was not being receptive.

A plan began to form in Julian's mind--did he have the nerve to do it? Thinking about Eve walking back out of his life made the decision for him...he would, and God and Eve forgive him.

"My dear, you seem to be very tired and worn, would you like to be taken home?" he asked, seeing her yawn and look at him wearily.

She nodded, grateful for Julian's perception and compassion. "I would like to get some rest before tomorrow, I'd appreciate that." She picked up her purse and began walking towards the door, Julian a step behind her. When they reached the foyer, Julian picked up the house phone and summoned the chauffeur.

Turning towards her, he smiled at her. " I still would like to hear about what you have been doing all this time. May we speak again? Tomorrow, perhaps?"

Eve shook her head. "I don't think that would be a good idea, Julian. I don't need Ivy or someone else getting involved in my life." She tried to ignore the pain in Julian's eyes, and the nagging feeling that she was hurting herself as well. Eve knew that she had to keep her past--THAT part of her past--hidden from everyone, especially Julian Crane.

"I understand." Julian took her arm as they went towards the car. Taking the chauffeur aside , Julian told him their destination. He then helped her into the limousine. Entering on the other side, he asked her where he could drop her off."Wherever you would like to go, my dear."

"Back to Harmony General, my car is still there," she answered,leaning back in her seat and closing her eyes. She was tired to the bone, and dealing with Julian again had taken a toll on her mind.

"As you wish," he replied, knowing the driver would go where he had instructed. Eve barely heard him. He looked at her and noted her gentle breathing signalling that she was asleep--and how perfect, he thought, that she would not see where she was going. Later, he'd have his chauffeur pick up Eve's car at the hospital, after he retrieved her keys from her purse.

Julian hated having to resort to such measures, but he felt that he had had no choice. He loved Eve, and was not about to harm her--yet he remembered how determined she had been when she left him all those years ago. He couldn't take another blow like that...he loved her, and he could see that she still felt something for him as well. What he needed was time...time to have her realize how much he truly loved and wanted her, and she him.

Two hours later, they drove up to the Crane cabin. Getting out of the car, Julian gently carried Eve into the cabin, thanking heaven that she was still deep asleep. Walking carefully, he went into the master bedroom and placed her on the bed. He then went and got her keys, giving them to the chauffeur and instructed him to drive Eve's car back to the Crane mansion.

Watching the limo make its way down the hill, Julian inhaled deeply. What he was about to do now was abhorrent even to him...he prayed Eve would forgive him. Twenty-five years of being inloved was too much for him to bear--he would not lose his love this time.

Eve woke up several hours later, stiff and a little sore. Her mind a bit fuzzy, she remembered driving home with Julian--she must have fallen asleep in the car. She tried to rub her eyes, but she could not move her hands--what was wrong? Opening her eyes wide. Eve saw that her hands were tied with ropes--she was tied to a bed! Her arms were stretched across and tied to two posts, and her legs were bound as well. What had happened to her?

"Oh my God," she breathed, "I've been kidnapped! Where am I --who's taken me, why?" She tried to sit up, and managed a half sitting position. "Who has me here? Why are you doing this to me?" Her eyes filled with tears of fright."Please let me go!" She heard movement in aroom close by, and screamed even louder."Let me GO!"

To her eternal surprise, Julian walked into the room carrying a tray of food. He had a contrite look on hisface as he placed the tray on the table across fromthe bed. Turning to look at her, he answered the question that she was too shocked to ask:

"Yes, my dear. I brought you here." Julian sat on the bed, and reached for her hand. Eve tried to pull away, but her wrist was immobilized by the nylon rope. " I needed to make you understand how much you mean to me--I honestly love you, Eve." At her paralyzed expression he continued," You would have ran again from me--I couldn't bear to let you leave again without you knowing how much you mean to me." He looked deeply into her eyes. "And how much I mean to you--you still care for me, Eve, I know you do. Why won't you let me in?"

Eve was silent no longer."So you KIDNAP me, and tie me up like an animal?" she said in a dangerously low voice. "How in the world do you justify this, Julian? You had better turn me loose now, or I will scream so loud the neighbors will hear me--or the next county, in fact!" she warned, struggling against the ropes.

"Eve darling, we're in the Crane cabin, 125 miles away from Harmony and about 100 miles from any 'neighbors'. I'm afraid we're rather secluded out here," Julian told her, wincing at the look of hate she gave him.

"What about my job! I can't not show up on my first day, I'm as good as fired!" she cried, tears overflowing now. "Why would you do that to me?" She stopped tugging at the ropes, her arms had begun to hurt. Where had he learned to tie someone up like a prize bull, she wondered angrily.

"I've already spoken to Dr. Walter--I told him you were on a special assignment for Crane interests--your job will be waiting for you," he explained, trying to reassure her. "Your car has been taken to the Crane estate while you are here." Julian moved closer to caress her cheek, but Eve turned her head away, not wanting him to touch her.

Suddenly Eve became very frightened--if Julian was capable of this, what else would he do? Could he do? She realized she was helpless at the hands of a very determined Julian Crane, who at this moment wanted something from her, so badly that he'd resorted to kidnapping and restraint. 


	8. What Haunts You

Chapter 8

Eve looked at Julian, her heart beating in fear--something she'd never experienced with him. She never thought he was capable of doing this to her--he could be ruthless, yet never with her. Yet here she lay, bound to a bed in his cabin--what in God's name was he planning to do to her?

"Julian, you'd better let me go--this is ILLEGAL! How could you do this to me!" she demanded, trying to pull away from Julian as he caressed her cheek."Get away from me! You're insane!"

"Oh Eve...all I wanted was to talk with you. Yet you refused--and I couldn't lose you again. So many years have passed, my darling--I wanted to make you see reason," Julian told her. "You would have shut me out of your life, and I couldn't bear that." His hazel eyes moved over her. "I love you, Eve."

She stared at him, wondering if he had really lost his mind. "Julian, you tied me up--this is not what someone in love does!" She took a deep breath. Maybe calmly reasoning with him would win her freedom. "You know this is wrong, Julian--you're not a bad person at heart, really. Do you really want to risk everything--your freedom, your conscience, your self-respect -- for me?" Eve asked, hoping she'd appealed to Julian's sense of right and wrong.

Julian looked at Eve, his face serious, yet loving. He would not lose this chance to plead his case with her. and make her admit she still loved him as well.Leaning down over her, he was so close that he could see her eyes dilate in apprehension. He brushed a kiss on her cheek, then leaned back so she could see his determination.

"Yes, Eve. Worth that and more."

"Julian...think about this. You can't hold someone against their will. All the money you have wouldn't save you if you insist on doing this to me," she pleaded softly. "I don't want to see you go to prison for me."

He brightened a little. "I knew you still cared, my dear. I don't want to hurt you at all--I just don't want you to run away from the love we share. I need you to understand what I've went through without you." Taking a deep breath, he continued," My heart has been empty without you in it...I thank God that we crossed paths again."

If only, Eve thought, you knew what I went through when I left you.

"Please, Julian. I can't stay tied up like this. Be reasonable--what about when I need to go to the bathroom?"

"Do you promise to not try to make a run for it?" he asked. When Eve looked away, Julian shook his head. "Then I'll carry you--I'm not letting you out of my sight until we come to an understanding."

"WHAT understanding? You've kidnapped me!" Eve snapped, wanting to kick Julian in his privates. "How dare you try to bargain with me for my own freedom!"

" I want you to admit that you still love me...forgive me for not standing up for you all those years ago. And," he said meaningfully, "to tell me what secrets you are hiding from me." At Eve's shocked look, Julian smiled knowingly. "Oh my darling, I know you. You are keeping something from me. Don't you remember how our hearts were bound together all those years ago?"

Fear crept into Eve's he possibly know? How could he? He hadn't seen her in all this time--and he wasn't there when it happened, though he was involved in every way.

"Tell me, Eve. The sooner you admit all, the sooner I'll release you," he told her, confident that she would tell him everything. Eve was fiercely independent, and he knew she would not be able to withstand being confined for long.

"Go to hell, Julian!" Eve shrieked, struggling anew with the cords that bound her. To her dismay, he held her in his strong arms, his face only inches from hers.

"I've been there my love--you drew me back," he whispered.

Down in Harmony, Ivy snarled into her cell phone, " Find out all you can about Dr. Eve Johnson. I want to know every skeleton she has in her past!" Hanging up, she smiled victoriously. "You little slut, you are going to help me take Julian to the proverbial cleaners!" 


	9. You Want Me

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: NBC/JER own characters

Julian leaned over Eve, his heart in his eyes.

"You can fight me, but I know you love me as much as I love you, don't you Eve...don't you," he whispered as his lips hovered above hers.

"Arrgh!" he yelped, for Eve had resourcefully kneed him in his privates, tied ankles and all."That was uncalled for!" he complained, seeing her victorious smirk."Have I harmed you in any way to warrant a physical attack on my person?"

"I think your kidnapping me counts as harm," Eve told him, not feeling the least bit sorry. "You deserved it!" she exclaimed, tossing him a triumphant look.

Undaunted, he slowly smiled at her, forgetting the pain as he saw the fire in her eyes.

"Now that I know that I need to be wary of you, my dear...looks like I'll simply have to feed you myself rather than release your hands so you can cause me more pain," Julian informed her.

" I do admire your spirit--still unbroken after all of these years." He went to get the tray of food he had brought in earlier, courtesy of the Lobster Shack. Hardly his usual fare, but he had phoned them during the drive up to the cabin, and the delivery driver who'd sped ahead of them had received a two hundred dollar tip for his efforts. Eve had never been the caviar and pate de foie gras type, he remembered.

"Please Julian, let me at least eat in peace," Eve asked. When he shook his head, she scowled at him. "I'll never forgive you for this...caging me up like some animal in a zoo!"

He held up a piece of shrimp to her.

"You know I will release you if you admit you still love and want me.And you are keeping more than that from me, my dear--won't you tell me and unburden yourself?" He held it up to her lips, then stopped, seeing a far away look in her lovely brown eyes. What was she thinking about, he wondered...

Unbidden thoughts had come to Eve's mind--Julian's strong hands moving over her body, stoking it to fiery heights of desire she had never known. How well she remembered the nights she had spent in his arms...nights that had left her breathless with wanting him, wanting all of him. Being this close, even under these circumstances, was causing her to ache for him again. You still want him, Eve, she silently admitted to herself. Even after everything that has happened, you still love him--faults and all.

No! she thought wildly--she couldn't let it happen, could not tell him about the secret that haunted her still. She had to bide her time and escape from Julian or she would be lost to him again, body and soul. And Eve had too much pride to be his plaything a second time--and more than that, she had to protect herself.

"Eve?" Julian asked, seeing the emotions play across her face. "Is anything amiss, my dear?"

"With the exception of being trussed up like a Thanksgiving Day turkey, I'm as well as can be expected." she told him dryly. "Isn't there anything I can do to convince you to let me go?" She nearly smiled at the look of mischief that appeared on his face but bit on her lip to control it.

Seeing her bite her bottom lip was almost too much for him.

"Ah, I can think of so many things you could try--and would enjoy all of them, believe me--but I would settle for an admission and a confession from you," Julian said, his eyes still upon her lips. He remembered just how they felt under his own, soft with passion. No other woman had compared to her...her kiss alone had been enough to catapult him into ecstasy.

"I don't have anything to say, Julian--except I pray you come to your senses and stop this." Eve finally opened her mouth to accept the shrimp, in spite of herself she was hungry. Try as she may, her tongue lightly touched his fingers in spite of her effort not to, causing Julian to groan in response. He continued to feed her until the shrimp was finished, then offered her some Evian water to drink.

Julian stood up, feeling rather drained from the simple act of feeding her.

"I'll just get you some more water, shall I," he said haltingly, needing to be away from her for a moment so he could collect himself. Her lips on his fingers had been akin to torture the whole while, albeit a sweet torture. He wondered how long he would be able to stand being around her without making love to her.

"Thank you," Eve said automatically as he left the room. Leaning back, she exhaled deeply--Julian Crane still had a very powerful hold on her, whether she wanted to admit it or not. Yet that could not deter her--she had to somehow get Julian to let her go, and only then would she be safe once more. Safe from the intoxicating prescence of her first love. And far from the man who had treated her so cruelly.

Meanwhile in the city of Quincy, T.C. Russell ripped up a picture of Eve as he stood beside his car. She had lied to him all of these years about their daughter Whitney...she was someone else's daughter, not his! After that revelation, he had physically abused Eve in his fury over her betrayal, and she had ran away from him. He was going to find her though...or die trying. And find the bastard who had fathered the girl he had loved as his own these many years. And when he did--

"There'll be hell to pay--I promise them both that!"

Ivy's smile was as wide as a Cheshire cat's. She listened on her cell phone gleefully.

"Her name is actually Eve RUSSELL...and the little tramp left her wife beating husband? How interesting," she almost purred. 


	10. Julian Plays Dirty

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: JER/NBC own characters, just playing with them

Eve shifted position, the cords binding her wrists were beginning to ache again. She still was incredulous that Julian had the audacity to kidnap her--did he really want her that badly? Why would he risk so much?

And yet...even though she was apprehensive about what Julian might do to her, it came nowhere near the stark terror she felt when she thought about the reason she came to Harmony.

T.C. Russell. Her ex-husband.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Julian reappeared, having brought in a larger bottle of water for Eve. He smiled sheepishly at her, noticing that she looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Is there anything you need, my dear? I am at your disposal," he said, coming to sit down on the bed next to her. Eve tried to wriggle away from him, but he leaned over her waist, taking care to keep away from her knees. "Oh no, my love, you aren't going to attack me as you did before. I'd have to return the favor, but not as violent as you have." He traced her lips with his thumb, delighting in Eve's gasp as he did so. "Perhaps I should show you just how much I am here for you," he whispered, nuzzling her neck. Eve tried to shake him off, but Julian was having none of it.

"Julian, please," she pleaded. "Don't do this...I can't defend myself, and you know it," she breathed, for he was sparking a response from her that she had tried to forget. She moaned as he nibbled at her earlobe, then swirled his tongue around her ear.

"As I said earlier, dear Eve--you would fight me, but you do love and want me as badly as I you." Julian raised his head to meet her gaze. "I see a battle going on in your eyes--tell me what you want, what you need," he implored. Her breathing was becoming ragged, so he pushed his advantage by pressing his lips against hers. Eve didn't resist him, so he deepened the kiss, his tongue seeking entrance.

She could not stand it any longer. Eve opened her mouth, her own tongue dueling with his in an age old dance. He tasted every part of her lips, and then he raised her left palm and kissed it, then her right. A sigh escaped her as Julian held her hand up to his lips. "This isn't fair, Julian," she half heartedly complained. "I'm a helpless captive."

"Captive, yes--helpless, never," he told her, his eyes darkened with passion. "I rather like you like this Eve...think of just how many ways I could show you how much I love you...you have no other choice but to listen and be persuaded." He held his hand to her cheek. "Just admit that you love me."

"I can't admit what I don't feel," she lied, gritting her teeth as he ran his fingers through her soft hair. "The love I had for you died long ago."

"You are a lot of things Eve, and all of them wonderful--but one thing you aren't is a liar. Tell me the truth," he insisted. When Eve turned her head, refusing to answer, his hazel eyes lit for battle, albeit a pleasurable one. "I gave you ample chances, my dear...now we do it my way."

Meanwhile, T.C. Russell was about to get into his car, but he realized he had forgotten his cell phone. He walked back into the house, the house he had shared with Eve. As he looked for his phone, he remembered when he had found out that Whitney was not his daughter. Whitney had been in a car accident, and had needed blood. That was when he had been told that he could not donate blood for her, because his was incompatible--he was not her biological father!

(Flashback)

..."You lying slut, you passed off another man's child as mine! How could you do that to me?" he had barked at her, his nostrils flaring in his fury.

"I didn't know, T.C.--how could I have known?" Eve cried, backing away from him. He had never looked this way before, and she was suddenly fearful for her safety. He had always had a temper, but this was the first time he had turned it on her.

"You mean you hoped I would never find out! What the hell is the matter with you? I raised that girl as my own!" he raged, advancing on Eve with his fists clenched. "You're no better than a whore!" He backhanded Eve across the face, sending her flying onto a hospital couch. "Tell me who the bastard is that slept with you--I'll kill him," he growled, as she held a shaking hand up to her reddening cheek.

Eve shook her head, her face stinging with pain. "I won't tell you anything--and if you raise a hand to me again--"Her words were cut off as he slapped her again, knocking her onto the floor. He went after her again, but two male orderlies held his arms, preventing him from reaching her. T.C. watched angrily as Eve was helped to her feet by a female nurse, her beautiful face marred by two vivid handprints. She had cried softly as the orderlies led him away, struggling and cursing...

(End Flashback)

T.C. trembled with anger. She had betrayed him, yet she filed for divorce from him, claiming battered spouse, and had been granted it. Now he was going to find her and confront her about the lie she had had him live with for over twenty years, and once and for all find out who had made her pregnant. Then he would have revenge on them both!

The phone rang, interrupting his thoughts. Picking up the phone, he was brusque. "Yes?" he said, daring it to be one of those damned telemarketers.

"T.C. Russell, I presume?" the voice asked on the other end.

"Yes, what do you want?" he snapped, wanting to be on his way.

"My name is Ivy Crane, and I have some information that I think you want to hear." 


	11. Playing Fair

Chapter 11

Eve looked at Julian with wide, nervous eyes. "What are you going to do, Julian?" she asked, afraid to hear the answer.

A slow smile spread over his handsome face. "Oh, I couldn't tell you, my darling...I prefer to surprise you. And after all, " he added with a mischievous look, "you are my captive damsel, aren't you, my dear?" He planted a kiss on her forehead. "Mine, to do with as I will."

"Julian, if you don't stop this, I'll never forgive you!" she contended hotly, only to have his hands frame her face. " This is insane! You can't keep me like this--be reasonable!"

He got up from the bed, still smiling. "Oh, I will be reasonable in every way--all you have to do is enjoy it," he said, his voice taking on the deep seductive tones that she knew so well. With that, he left the room again, leaving Eve writhing on the bed in frustation. Julian knew she would tire quickly, the cords being tight enough to restrain her if she did not pull them harshly. Picking up a bottle from the bathroom vanity, a grin of pure delight lit his features.

Eve's eyes were shooting daggers at him as he entered the room, and he laughed in response. "That look does nothing for your ethereal beauty, my love--can't you arrange that lovely face of yours into a more pleasant expression?" he queried, knowing that that remark would enrage her all the more. Ah, there was a thin line between love and hate, and he was determined to push Eve over the line.

"I'll be more pleasant when you return to the world of the sane and law abiding," Eve shot back. She watched with curiousity as Julian showed her the flask he'd brought into the room.  
"What is that?"

"Something you may remember from some years past...do the words 'Drakkar Noir' mean anything to you?" He opened the bottle and began dabbing a smalll amount behind his earss, much to Eve's horror.

He wouldn't dare, Eve thought apprehensively. He wouldn't! Yet she knew that all of these years later, Julian had remembered that she adored the smell of that cologne--which was why he'd worn it so often when they were together. Eve had laughingly called it her aphrodisiac, and he had always made sure to have a supply on hand whenever they were together.

"Julian, please," she began nervously. "You don't want to do this."

"Oh, I do, my Lady Day...I want it more than the very air that I breathe," Julian said huskily, as his eyes feasted upon Eve's lovely form. Her rising panic made her chest rise and fall, and Julian licked his lips at the sight. "Of course, if you don't want me to--all you have to do is tell me what I want to hear. The truth--all of it."

"What-what truth? Julian, don't!" Eve shrieked as Julian took his index finger and ran it gently up the side of her leg through her dress, stopping at her hip.

"Tell me, Eve,'" he persisted, as he hovered over her, allowing her to inhale the cologne that he knew she loved so well. Seeing her eyes widen, and her breathing quicken, he smiled knowingly. "What secrets are you keeping from me...and when will you admit that I still have your heart, my dear?"

Eve was becoming intoxicated by Julian's nearness and the scent that made her remember loving him with wild abandon all of those years ago. She tried to steel herself, but her will was slipping away by the second. Julian saw a momentary weakness in her eyes, but soon it was replaced by Eve's strength returning.

Ah, he thought amusedly, Custer's last stand.

"NO, Julian! You will not do this to me...I forbid it!" Eve declared, trying to ignore her heart beating furiously.

Julian gave her an almost sympathetic look. "Even now, captive of my love that you are, you 'forbid' me? Forbid all you like...this is a pleasure I cannot deny myself, nor you." With that, he placed his hands on her dress, unbuttoning it to reveal her shapely legs up to her midriff. "Care to take a trip into the past, my dear?" he asked, seeing Eve's eyes snap dangerous sparks at him.

How lovely, he mused, as Eve tugged again at her ropes. She looks as beautiful as she did the first time we--

A moment later, he gasped. "Eve...these faint stretchmarks on your stomach! You've had a child!" 


	12. Her Favorite Scent

Chapter 11

Eve looked at Julian with wide, nervous eyes. "What are you going to do, Julian?" she asked, afraid to hear the answer.

A slow smile spread over his handsome face.

"Oh, I couldn't tell you, my darling...I prefer to surprise you. And after all, " he added with a mischievous look, "you are my captive damsel, aren't you, my dear?" He planted a kiss on her forehead. "Mine, to do with as I will."

"Julian, if you don't stop this, I'll never forgive you!" she contended hotly, only to have his hands frame her face. " This is insane! You can't keep me like this--be reasonable!"

He got up from the bed, still smiling.

"Oh, I will be reasonable in every way--all you have to do is enjoy it," he said, his voice taking on the deep seductive tones that she knew so well. With that, he left the room again, leaving Eve writhing on the bed in frustation. Julian knew she would tire quickly, the cords being tight enough to restrain her if she did not pull them harshly. Picking up a bottle from the bathroom vanity, a grin of pure delight lit his features.

Eve's eyes were shooting daggers at him as he entered the room, and he laughed in response.

"That look does nothing for your ethereal beauty, my love--can't you arrange that lovely face of yours into a more pleasant expression?" he queried, knowing that that remark would enrage her all the more. Ah, there was a thin line between love and hate, and he was determined to push Eve over the line.

"I'll be more pleasant when you return to the world of the sane and law abiding," Eve shot back. She watched with curiousity as Julian showed her the flask he'd brought into the room.  
"What is that?"

"Something you may remember from some years past...do the words 'Drakkar Noir' mean anything to you?" He opened the bottle and began dabbing a smalll amount behind his earss, much to Eve's horror.

He wouldn't dare, Eve thought apprehensively. He wouldn't! Yet she knew that all of these years later, Julian had remembered that she adored the smell of that cologne--which was why he'd worn it so often when they were together. Eve had laughingly called it her aphrodisiac, and he had always made sure to have a supply on hand whenever they were together.

"Julian, please," she began nervously. "You don't want to do this."

"Oh, I do, my Lady Day...I want it more than the very air that I breathe," Julian said huskily, as his eyes feasted upon Eve's lovely form. Her rising panic made her chest rise and fall, and Julian licked his lips at the sight. "Of course, if you don't want me to--all you have to do is tell me what I want to hear. The truth--all of it."

"What-what truth? Julian, don't!" Eve shrieked as Julian took his index finger and ran it gently up the side of her leg through her dress, stopping at her hip.

"Tell me, Eve,'" he persisted, as he hovered over her, allowing her to inhale the cologne that he knew she loved so well. Seeing her eyes widen, and her breathing quicken, he smiled knowingly. "What secrets are you keeping from me...and when will you admit that I still have your heart, my dear?"

Eve was becoming intoxicated by Julian's nearness and the scent that made her remember loving him with wild abandon all of those years ago. She tried to steel herself, but her will was slipping away by the second. Julian saw a momentary weakness in her eyes, but soon it was replaced by Eve's strength returning.

Ah, he thought amusedly, Custer's last stand.

"NO, Julian! You will not do this to me...I forbid it!" Eve declared, trying to ignore her heart beating furiously.

Julian gave her an almost sympathetic look.

"Even now, captive of my love that you are, you 'forbid' me? Forbid all you like...this is a pleasure I cannot deny myself, nor you." With that, he placed his hands on her dress, unbuttoning it to reveal her shapely legs up to her midriff. "Care to take a trip into the past, my dear?" he asked, seeing Eve's eyes snap dangerous sparks at him.

How lovely, he mused, as Eve tugged again at her ropes. She looks as beautiful as she did the first time we--

A moment later, he gasped. "Eve...these faint stretchmarks on your stomach! You've had a child!" 


	13. Forgive Me Eve

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: NBC/JER own characters

TC couldn't believe it. A chance to find Eve, and make her pay for making a fool out of him for all of those years, and divorcing him when she was the lying tramp to begin with. And he'd find out who had fathered Whitney, too...the beautiful girl he had loved and raised as his own. Even now, he felt his heart break anew at the thought.

"Where do you want to meet, Ms. Crane?" he finally said.

"I'm in a little town called Harmony--quite the dreadful place,"Ivy informed him. "Why don't we meet tomorrow here? I'll be at the hotel, downtown--in the lobby. Shall we say, six o'clock?"

"I've heard of that place, shouldn't be a problem to get there. But how do I know you're telling the truth about knowing where Eve is?" TC was suddenly suspicious. "Why would you want to tell me--what's in it for you?"

A cruel smile spread over Ivy's cold but beautiful features. "I would think that you would want to confront the woman who was unfaithful to you--hell, she made a fool out of you and for years! How people must have been laughing at you behind your back, playing 'daddy' to a girl who wasn't even yours! Who knows who her father could have been--anyone in the New England area!" Ivy actually had suspected Julian, but she knew Julian loved children, so he would have been in her life if he was the girl's father. Probably one of the lowlifes that that bitch Eve had met in one of the dives she had sung in.

TC clenched his fist, beginning to shake with anger."Just tell me what you want from me!" He needed this Ivy Crane woman, but he already wanted to strangle her.

"I have an ex-husband who cheated on me as well...let's just say I want to see justice served,"Ivy sneered.

He wasn't buying it. "Well, Ms. Crane, I sure as hell don't believe you--but if you know how I can finally get to Eve, I'll meet you." TC figured he would learn her agenda sooner or later. Finding Eve and the bastard who made Whitney was more important.

"I'm glad we understand one another," she said, confident that her plan to get Julian to loosen the Crane purse strings was going to succeed. She gave TC her cell phone, and wrote his down as well. Hanging up, she smiled victoriosuly.

"Julian, my dear...you'd better ante up, if you knew what was good for you."

Julian kissed Eve as if his life depended on it, and it wasn't far from the truth. He felt so alive with her--it was if he he had been merely existing the eons he had spent without her--now he felt like a man reborn, with a sense of purpose. He loved her more than his own life...and more than anything, he wanted her to admit that she loved him too.

He felt pangs of guilt for having abducted her, but he couldn't take the chance of her walking back out of his life. Eve loved him--right or wrong, for good or for bad, she loved him. And he was determined to make her see the truth of her feelings.

Eve was spinning out of control. Julian affected more than she cared to admit. Even now, as his strong but gentle hands moved over her body, setting her on fire with his skillful caresses, she felt the defenses that she had built around herself fade away.

Relinquishing her lips, he breathed in her ear, "My sweet Eve...how I have longed for you. Please tell me that you love me, that you want to be with me. ..I cannot bear the emptiness without you one moment longer." He ran his fingers through her hair, then held up a tress to his lips. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever known--everything and everyone else pales in comparison."

"I-I don't know what to say, Julian...have you changed that much?" Eve managed to say, for Julian had buried his face in her shoulder. "You only wanted me as a mistress then..what about now?"

He raised his head to look her in the face, his eyes glassy. "I'm telling you from the bottom of my heart, I was wrong...so wrong. Please forgive me, Eve--I am nothing without your precious love."

Eve looked into his eyes, and knew he was telling her the truth. He did truly love her--and she knew she loved him too. The revelation did not come as such a shock, for she knew she had never put the love she had had for him to rest.

"Yes, Julian...I love you...I guess I always have," she finally admitted, feeling a great deal of relief. Julian's eyes lit up, and he nearly crushed her with a giant bear hug.

"Oh my darling, I am heaven hearing you say that," Julian cried as he held her. Eve wiggled furiously under him, and let her go. "What is the matter?" he said in alarm. "Did I hurt you? I apologize, that was not my intention--I was just so overjoyed to hear--"

"No, Julian...I'm all right. But I can't hug you back as long as I'm restrained," she said softly, her eyes finally shining with the love she had tried to hide since she had laid eyes upon him again. Julian's shoulders slumped in self-reproach.

"Will you forgive me...I knew of no other way to convince you. Please say you forgive me--I have spent too many years without you," Julian pleaded.

He got his answer in Eve's loving smile. "I ought to hate you Julian. But I can't." She shook her head. "Even after all of this, I can't find it in my heart to hate you. Of course I forgive you."

"They say that there is a thin line between love and hate," he told her, grateful that he was on her loving side.

"Speaking of lines, can you cut these cords? We have unfinished business," she said in a husky voice, causing Julian's mouth to go dry. 


	14. A Bubble Bath

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: All characters belong to NBC/JER, just playing with them

Julian joyfully cut the bonds at Eve's wrists. She loved him! he thought ecstatically. The end justified the means, even though he still was not proud of the method. Regardless, she loved him, and he thought it all well worth the effort.

A minute later, Eve gave him such a resounding slap to the face it nearly knocked him off the bed. "Arrgh!" he yelped, holding his hand to his cheek. "Was that inherently necessary?"

"Yes, it was. Julian, you didn't think you could do this to me and come away entirely unscathed, did you?" Eve smiled, enjoying his reaction in spite of herself. "You actually got off very easy." She stretched out her arms, which allowed Julian to get a tantalizing view of her cleavage, so that he quickly forget the pain of the slap.

"Oh Eve, I do hope you meant it when you said that you forgave me, " he said as he released her ankles, making certain to stay at an angle where she could not kick him again. "I couldn't bear it if you didn't." His hands faltered a moment as he remembered the sweet curves of her breasts peeking over the V-collar of her violet dress. Stoically he finished untying her, then stepped back, a penitent look on his face.

Eve held his gaze, and hers softened when she saw the love and self-reproach in his eyes. "I can't help but forgive you. Even after all these years, and everything that has happened, I can't stay mad at you. Your reasoning is something I'll always have trouble understanding though."

"I couldn't lose you again. The emptiness would have been too hard to deal with a second time." Julian thought back on the misery that he had felt when he was married to Ivy. "I knew deep down that I was wrong to treat you as I did back then...I did it anyway. I was too afraid of being booted out of the family and the family fortune." He took a deep breath. "If only I had stayed by your side, we could have had a wonderful life and family together."

"Perhaps, Julian," Eve said pensively. She thought of Whitney, and what would Julian's reaction would have been to learn they shared a daughter. Yet the threat of TC hung over her head, and she decided to refrain from revealing Whitney to Julian just yet...she wanted to be sure of her daughter's safety.

He walked towards her, his eyes searching hers. "You are still keeping something from me. We may have been apart for a long while, but your eyes give you away--I know something is not right. Won't you tell me what it is so I can help you?"

"Everything's fine."

"I beg to differ, my dear. I can sense that you're troubled, and I venture to say that amazingly enough, it's naught to do with my abduction of you." Julian reached out and tilted her chin up. "I wish you would confide in me."

"I told you, everything's fine. I do need something from you though," Eve admitted.

"You have only to ask, my darling,"he assured her. Eve gave him a slightly embarassed smile.

"Where's the bathroom in this charmer of a cabin?"she asked, causing Julian to laugh delightedly.

"I'll show you, and if you'd like to take a bath or shower, I can get you a towel and soap and whatever else you might need,"he offered. He was rewarded with a wide smile of gratitude.

"I'd like that very much--you have to admit, it's been a whirlwind of a day," Eve grinned at him.

"I think that I would give my entire fortune just to see that beautiful smile for the rest of my days," he sighed happily, as Eve took his arm as he led her to the bathroom.

Eve admired the room--it had an gigantic old fashioned tub on claw feet, a fireplace, a towel warmer, and even a refrigerator. "This is breathtaking, Julian. It looks like a hotel room rather than a bathroom!"

"Well, you know that I love comfort wherever I may be," he said, walking over to the bathroom vanity and pulling out a bottle of bubble bath. "This is for you--I'll be right back with your robe, soap and towels." As Julian left the room, Eve started the bathwater running, pouring the bubble bath in, then explored the room. Opening the refrigerator, she had to laugh as she viewed the dozen or so bottles of Dom Perignon that were in there.

"How Crane of him," she mused, closing the door. She turned as Julian reentered, his arms full. "You're well stocked here, Julian, all the comforts of home and hearth."

Julian shrugged as he put his bundle down on the vanity chair. "I like to be prepared, that's all." He shut off the water for her, then turned back towards her. "If you don't need me, I'll give you your privacy so that you can bathe in peace."

"I'd appreciate that," Eve said, feeling strangely disappointed. Julian nodded at her, then left the room. When he was on the other side of the door, he wiped his forehead with his pocket hankerchief. How he wanted to be with her! He could see her even now in his mind's eye surrounded by bubbles, her lovely, wet body glistening.

"Dear God," he breathed, "All I want is to be with her." He bit on his knuckle to keep from groaning aloud. "I know I don't deserve even to look at her after all I have out her through, but I would give anything to be at her side right now...showing her how much I love and adore her. I'd spend the rest of my life making it up to her," he vowed silently. So deep was he in thought, he was startled to hear Eve call out to him.

"Julian--can you come here for a moment, I forgot the soap on the sink," she called. Julian opened the door, and walked toward the sink, keeping his eyes averted.

"Of course my dear," he told her, his eyes on the floor. He walked towards her, holding the soap out, when Eve placed her hand on his.She had known he was right outside the door all along, and knew that she wanted him as much as he did her. "Eve?" he questioned shakily, as she stood up, the water streaming down her curves as she slowly smiled at him. "What-what are you doing?" His large hand closed around hers, as he suddenly found that he was having trouble breathing. Julian finally looked directly at her, and was transfixed by the vision of Eve, clad in nothing but bubbles.

"I did need something, Julian. I need you," she cooed, as she stood before him, her eyes inviting and shining with love and desire.

"I need you." 


	15. Eve's Song

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: NBC/JER own characters, just playing with them

Julian could hardly breathe. "Eve," he whispered,"What...what did you say?" His eyes took in her lovely body, wet and covered in bubbles. Surely he hadn't heard her correctly...

"I said that I needed you," she said softly, her eyes glowing with the love she had long denied even to herself. "Does a lady have to ask twice?"

He needed no further urging as he hugged her close to him. His shirt immediately became soaked, but he cared little as he was overwhelmed with feeling. "My darling, you have made me the world's happiest man." He bent his head towards hers, and took her lips with such tenderness, that Eve grew weak-kneed with pleasure. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she gently fell back into the water, taking Julian with her.

"Oomph!" Julian cried out as he landed on top of her. "Darling, did I hurt you?" At her bright smile, he relaxed as he viewed the vision that lay beneath him. "Your beauty remains unchanged even after all these years...I could never grow tired of looking at you. You are an angel." Suddenly, his face fell, and he got up off of her and stood up.

"Julian, what's wrong?" Eve sat up in the tub, her eyes troubled as she saw Julian's own gaze fill with tears. "Julian?" she asked again, growing more worried by the minute.

He turned away from her. "I don't deserve to even look upon you, Eve. All those years ago, I chose money over you, and then when you come back into my life, I abduct you because I couldn't get my way." He swallowed hard. "And you now telling me that you need me...I don't deserve to have such a precious gift."

Her heart went out to him. "I forgave you Julian--I think now it's time to forgive yourself." Standing up, Eve stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her body. "Julian, look at me." He wouldn't, so she continued, "You know what you are to me, Julian? You are a diamond in the rough...something precious that may not be seen at first or even second look, but deep inside--you are something, someone too precious for words."

"How can you be so wonderful to me," he murmured, turning to face her. Eve's wet hair was hanging around her face, and he was hard pressed not to run his fingers through the strands. Eve moved closer to him, wanting to make him understand that she truly loved and wanted him. Quietly she began to sing to him, pouring out all the love and yearning she had for him in the lyrics.

"If I never feel you in my arms again If I never feel your tender kiss again If I never hear I love you now and then Will I never make love to you once again Please understand if love ends Then I promise you, I promise you That, that I shall never breathe again Breathe again Breathe again That I shall never breathe again Breathe again...

And I can't stop thinkin' about About the way things used to be And I can't stop thinkin' about About the love that you make to me And I can't get you outta my head How in the world will I begin To let you walk right out my life And blow my heart away

And I can't stop carin' about About the apple of my eye And I can't stop doin' without Without the center of my life And I can't get you outta my head And I know I can't pretend That I won't die if you decide You won't see me again

If I never feel you in my arms again If I never feel your tender kiss again If I never hear I love you now and then Will I never make love to you once again Please understand if love ends Then I promise you, I promise you That, that I shall never breathe again..."

Julian was stunned. Never before had he heard her sing that beautifully--and she had laid her feelings bare for him. Him! Silently he thanked God for whatever miracle that had blessed him with this most precious gift...the only woman who had ever truly loved him, and that he loved more than life itself.

Eve saw the realization wash over his handsome face, and she smiled so that her entire face glowed even as she had started to shiver a little from still being a bit damp from the tub. Julian's lovestruck countenance again changed to one of concern. "My dear, you're shivering--would you like for me to get your robe?" Eve shook her head, so he queried, "Then what do you need? Anything you desire, my heart."

She loosened her grip on the towel that covered her, so that it dropped to the floor. Once again, Julian was struck dumb by Eve's loveliness as his eyes devoured her. "My God," he mumbled reverently, "you are the most beautiful woman that I've ever known." His eyes went to her golden brown breasts, to her inviting hips, and her long legs. "How I have wanted to see you like this...I hardly dared believe I ever would again."

"I love you, Julian. I do love you, with every fiber of my being," Eve declared as she moved even closer to him. She ran her hands down his arms, then over his chest. With a sharp tug, she ripped his shirt apart at the collar, sending buttons flying everywhere. "And I want to show you how much," she informed him, her voice grown husky with passion. Eve began spreading kisses over Julian's chest, making him groan loudly. "I love you this much," she said as she stood on tiptoe to nuzzle his neck, then pulled his head down to breathe in his ear. "And I love you even more than that," she purred as her tongue outlined his ear, nearly driving Julian insane with wanting her.

He pushed her away gently, panting. "Eve, you cause me to lose all reason when it comes to you," he rasped. At Eve's come-hither expression, he ripped his damaged shirt completely off, then quickly shed the remainder of his clothing. He as well had kept in shape all of this time, and Eve's appreciate and hungry gaze made him want her all the more.

Julian held his arms out to her, and Eve ran into them, their mouths fusing instantly as they kissed almost desperately, in their urge to become one. Julian ran his hands down her back, and then caressed her stomach. He moved his hands upward, where his thumbs teased her breasts, causing Eve to throw her head back in passion. Julian then took advantage of her exposed neck, his lips burning a path along her pulsing vein that displayed her body's reaction to his passionate onslaught.

Eve was drunk with the pleasure of Julian's skillful caresses and kisses, and she grabbed his waist and began backing towards the tub. Feeling Eve's body flush against his, Julian lost what little control he had left, and buried his face in her neck, murmuring words of love and promise that she barely heard. Her hands at his waist, she pulled Julian in after her, Julian being careful to break his fall so he would not land on her with his full weight. Again their lips met, water covering their bodies as they gave into the love that had haunted them both for what had seemed an entire lifetime apart.

TC glared at the driver on his left who had almost cut him off. "You sorry SOB, you're lucky I'm in a hurry!" he snarled, as the other driver sped ahead, fearful of the hostile look in TC's eyes. TC glared at the road ahead. "Yeah, I'm coming to see you Eve, you guttertrash whore. Your beloved husband who you made a damned fool of is on his way!"

He peered at the highway sign. "Harmony--52 miles." 


	16. We'll Start Again

Chapter 16

Julian lay on his side, watching Eve as she slept. Awake she did not look her age, but asleep she was a girl again. Eve's hair was scattered across the pillow, with some curls almost wrapped around his hand. He held up his palm, fingers wide, and her hair curled around his fingers as if they had a life of their own. Smiling to himself, he lifted a fat curl to his lips.

He had loved how she had snuggled closer to him in sleep, her body instinctively seeking him out. They lay spoon-fashioned, and Julian let her hair go to wrap his arms around her waist.

"I feel so blessed, my Eve," he whispered into her hair. "After all of this time, and all the pain I've caused you, you still love me." His smile grew wider as his mind flashed back to the lovemaking they had shared earlier that evening--they had made love in the tub, then several more times in the four-poster. It was actually Eve who had laughingly claimed exhaustion finally, at which Julian had picked her up and carried her back into the bathroom. There he insisted on bathing her himself, to make certain she was clean, as he had put it. That had led to another round of lovemaking, and then both of them agreed that they were completely sated.

After another bath--Eve had shooed him away from the tub, so she could wash in peace--Julian quickly took one of his own, and then they lay together in the fourposter, Eve falling asleep with a beautiful smile on her face.

Julian knew he should get some sleep himself, but he simply could not get enough of looking at her. She had been too long denied him, and he felt the need to drink in the vision before him as much as possible. He noticed her lips were moving, so he leaned closer to see if he could hear what she was saying...

Eve's dream

"No, TC, NO! I won't tell you who fathered Whitney! He didn't do anything to you!" she yelled, for TC was advancing on her, fists raised. "Why can't you just leave us alone?"

"Nice try, Eve, but I'll be damned if I let you and the SOB who you messed with have a nice, happy life! You made me look like a fool all during our marriage, raising some other man's bastard!" TC 's nostrils were flaring, as he looked at his ex-wife. "Whitney won't even talk to me now, because I hit you! You even took that away from me, so why the hell should I leave you alone?"

"Because it's over, TC, over! I never meant to hurt you, but I can't be around you--you are too angry! I know why,. but for God's sake, please get some counseling or some kind of help before you self-destruct!" Eve was frightened, but was trying not to show it.

"The only help I need," TC said slowly," is the name of the bastard who fathered Whitney. " His eyes narrowed. "Then I can punish him and hurt him the way you've hurt and punished me. He'll be dead!"

"You'll never find out, " she promised, as she turned and quickly walked away from him. She had to get away from this madman. TC continued yelling threats at her, but she no longer paid attention...

End Eve's dream

"You'll never find out Julian Crane is Whitney's father," Eve mumbled in her sleep. Julian's mouth dropped open in shock. He looked at Eve, but she remained asleep, unaware that she had spoken aloud and revealed the secret of their child.

"I have a daughter?" he wondered aloud. Suddenly he remembered the faint lines on Eve's abdomen that she had claimed came from weight gain. "I was right," he thought. "She did have a child. Our child...a daughter named Whitney." How he would have loved to have known of her all this time, to be close to a part of Eve...she was sure to be every bit as lovely. A daughter!

Yet why had she not told him before? It did not make sense to Julian, that Eve would have kept something as important as a child together from him. There had to be more to this--he had to find out why.

"I wonder if she has a picture?" Julian carefully extricated himself from Eve, and tiptoed silently over to where her purse was. He removed her wallet, and began flipping through it, to see if he could find anything. There were pictures of her parents, and of her dog Kizzy, when she had been a little girl. Nothing else--

He gasped. There she was...a beautiful girl, Eve's complexion and graceful facial lines, long curly black hair. What startled Julian the most is that his own eyes smiled back at him...Whitney had his eyes.

Julian took the picture carefully out of its sleeve, so he could admire it more closely. They had made such a lovely child...his eyes teared as he looked at the picture of his daughter. What he wouldn't give to turn back the hands of time and have been there with Eve as she gave birth to her; her first word, schools, everything...how wonderful it would have been.

Yet no matter why Eve had not revealed Whitney to him, he knew deep down that he was still to blame. "If only I had stood up to Father, I would have been married to Eve and been a true father to that beautiful girl. She left me because I was weak and didn't fight for her." He wiped his eyes with his hand. "God willing, I can make everything up to her now...show her how much I love her and our daughter. For Julian already loved Whitney--how could he not, she was a child conceived in love.

"When you awaken, my love...we'll start our lives together as they should have been all of those years ago." 


	17. Julian Has A Daughter

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: NBC/JER own characters

"Yes, my love, we'll begin our lives anew...I pray that you'll let me get it right this time," Julian whispered in Eve's ear. To his chagrin, she stirred--he had not intended on waking her. Then again, he could kiss her again, and that was worth the price of diamonds!

"Shh, go back to sleep, my dear," he enticed her."You need not arise just yet." He wanted her to be fully rested before he approached the very precious subject of their daughter.

Eve stretched, then opened her eyes to Julian's adoring gaze. "I don't feel tired at all, actually," she smiled.

"I'm surprised, my dear...we just about set the bed on fire." He pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I have missed you so, Eve."

"And, God help me, I've missed you to. I guess I never let myself realize that until now," she admitted, looking down.

"Eve, I love you so much. I was too much of a coward all of those years ago, but now I would do anything to make you happy,"declared Julian, his eyes taking in her slightly swollen lips. "I do apologize if I was a bit too eager."

She shook her head. "Don't apologize, Julian...It was mutual." She lifted her hand to his face, her gentle fingers drifting over his forehead, and finally to his lips. "All of this time that we were apart, I tried very hard to deny any feeling I had for you--I simply built a wall around that part of myself, and didn't look back." Taking a deep breath, she continued, "I refused to let my mind and heart drift back into that time that we laughed and played without a care in the world."

"Those were the happiest days of my life."He kissed her fingertips lightly, then smiled at her.

"I know that...now. I think I'm ready to face what we had together, Julian."

Julian closed his eyes for a moment, holding her close. "Then, Eve...won't you please tell me about everything we had together." Eve looked at him questioningly. "Eve...I overheard you talking in your sleep, my dear."

"Wha-what do you mean?" Her eyes widened in confusion.

"I know we have a daughter...a daughter named Whitney," he began cautiously, noting Eve's face beginning to pale. "You were saying something about someone never finding out that you and I share a daughter. My darling, words cannot express how elated I am to hear this."

Eve grasped the bedsheets, her heart beginning to beat faster. "No...no, you're wrong, I couldn't have said that." Her hands felt clammy...no, he couldn't have found out!

"I realize I am getting older, but I have not as of yet lost my capacity to hear--Eve, please just tell me about her. I saw her picture, she is just as exqusitely lovely as you are...I thank God that we have a daughter."

"What do you mean, you've seen her picture? How could you, Julian?" she cried, beginning to cry. "You had no right to do that to me!" God help her, what if TC somehow found out about Julian.? He would be like a madman! She pulled away from Julian, a rising panic flooding her body. "How could you," she sobbed, getting up from the bed clad only in his pajama top. She had to get away from him!

Julian was bewildered. "Eve, what's wrong? What are you not telling me?" He got up himself, only to have Eve hold her hand out to ward him off. "Eve, talk to me!" She backed away from her, her eyes having the look of a deer caught in headlights.

"I can't, Julian, I just can't--I have to leave!"

He was incredulous. "Leave? After the time we have just shared together, and the revelation of our child? Surely not--"Eve tried to run from the room, but Julian was faster, catching her around her waist. "Don't do this, Eve--don't run from me again," he begged. "I could not bear to have you leave me a second time."

"You don't understand, Julian--you don't understand,"she whispered, her voice quivering. "You can't know about Whitney." She tried to pull away from him, but to no avail. "It's too dangerous."

"Dangerous? You should know I would never harm her, Eve." Julian's face was full of pain.

She swallowed hard. "I know you wouldn't, Julian," she admitted. "I'm not worried about her, I'm worried about you."

"Me? Whatever for?"

"There's something I haven't told you yet," she hedged. "I didn't want you to know..."

"Just let me help you, so you won't have to go through it alone--whatever you want and need from me, you only have to ask." He kissed her on the cheek.

Eve whispered so softly that Julian had to bend to hear her: "I was married...to a man named TC Russell. We were married very soon after I had left you...he had swept me off of my feet, and he was so protective of me, I felt wanted and loved."

"In a way that I did not show you...Eve, I am so sorry." He was even more sorry that someone else had married Eve. but he was grateful that the marriage was apparently over.

Shaking her head, she continued, "I was pregnant right away--from the first time we were together, it seemed." Julian winced, and she held on to him for dear life. "We found out Whitney wasn't his daughter when she was in a car accident and had lost a lot of blood...TC's blood didn't match." Swallowing again, she said haltingly, "TC was so angry--he called me a whore, and then--then he hit me."

A glittering chill passed over Julian's features.

"This TC hit you? How dare he lay a hand on you," he growled, wanting nothing more than to strangle the bastard who hurt her. His Eve! He couldn't even imagine someone physically mistreating her...she was too wonderful.

"He-he also said that he would kill whomever fathered Whitney. I couldn't let anything happen to you," she said. "I did divorce him, and left the city of Quincy where we had lived together. I go by my maiden name now, but I am still frightened of him finding me. And you," she finished, tears running down her cheeks. "Please forgive me Julian, for not telling you about Whitney...I was trying to protect her, and you."

"My dear, there is no need--and I swear to you--you are not alone. I will protect you and our daughter...and TC will never hurt you again."Julian's expression was fierce, and Eve could only wonder at what he intended. 


	18. A Most Unholy Alliance

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Characters belong to NBC/JER

Julian held Eve tightly, a rising fury coursing through his veins. How someone could have hurt his beloved Eve...he wanted to annihilate that bastard TC Russell. He would protect Eve this time...the woman that he loved, the mother of his child. He kissed her forehead, overwhelmed that he was a father, for certain this time.

Suddenly, he realized that Eve had been pregnant when she had left him! "Eve," he said slowly,"I am so sorry, my dear. You were carrying Whitney when we parted all of those years ago..."Julian buried his head in her hair. "I chose money over my most precious romance and the child we conceived."

"You've already apologized for that."

"There aren't enough apologies in the world to make up for what I did back then! It was inconscionable, and I will always regret it!"

Eve looked into his face, seeing it lined with self-reproach. "I know you do, Julian. Please, let's put that part of the past to rest, so that we can move forward." Smiling, she kissed his cheek. "I love you very much."

"And I love you, my darling. No one will ever hurt you, not ever again. I swear." And least of all, the SOB who dared to lay hands on you, he thought. TC Russell will know what it means to cross Julian Crane...!

Ivy sat in Harmony Hotel's lobby, a look of utter disdain on her face. "I can't believe Julian lives in such a dinky little town--they don't even have pate here." She sniffed. "So much for attracting tourists, I fail to understand why anyone in their right mind would pass through."

She looked at her platinum Rolex. "This TC person had best hurry, being around all of these working class folk is making me break out in hives."

A dreamy smile lit up her face. "Except Sam...he is the one man that I love. His being a police officer just makes him all the more desirable.

As Ivy was deep in thought, TC slowly approached her. He studied her as he walked up--she was wearing a white silk pantsuit, her blond hair swept up into a becoming French knot.

That must be Ivy Crane, he thought; she said she'd be wearing white. Pretty enough, if you like the overbred type. TC was directly in front of her now, but Ivy still was not focused on him. Folding his arms, he stared at her.

"Are you Ivy Crane?" he demanded loudly. Ivy immediately snapped out of her reverie and her ice-blue gaze fixed upon his. Somehow, even though she was sitting, she managed to look down her nose at him.

"Yes I am--I presume you are Mr. Russell?" What an oaf, she thought. No class at all. "I've been waiting for you, you are late," she huffed.

"Well excuse me, Poison Ivy, I've never been to this town--I missed my exit."

"Never mind all of that. We need to get to business, namely your ex-wife."

"You never told me how you know her, and why you are so interested in my finding her." TC studied her. "What's in it for you?"

"Who said anything was in it for me?" Ivy smiled knowingly.

"Do I look that stupid?"

Yes, you do, Ivy thought nastily. "I thought no such thing, Mr. Russell."

"Last time, what does all of this have to do with you? I'm not in the mood for games."

Ivy shrugged nonchalantly. "Very well, I'll tell you. I saw Eve with my husband, Julian Crane--he's cheating on me with her." A little white lie would definitely help my cause, she thought triumphantly. He doesn't need to know that Julian and I are divorced, why bother with insignificant details?

"What the hell--that no good slut is sleeping with your husband?" TC's nostrils flared in anger. "She is still screwing around, even after what happened!"

"Yes, this time with my husband. I thought you would want to know what she's up to--I'm just plan disgusted by the whole affair." Ivy mentally rubbed her hands together in delight--this should set things off but good!

"Where the hell is she? It's time she learned not to commit adultery," he fumed, clenching his fists. "And your bastard of a husband is going to pay, too!"

"Exactly what I had in mind--the role of a cuckolded wife is not one I have ever intended to play," Ivy agreed. "However, we have to find out where exactly they are."

"I thought you knew, isn't this why you told me to come to Harmony?"

"They're here, but the last time I saw them together was at Julian's mansion. Don't worry, I've hired a PI to find where they are now." Ivy's expression was one of smug haughtiness.

"Good--I'll just check in the hotel then, and wait for your call." TC turned his back on her and headed to the front desk. He didn't notice the cruel smile that spread across Ivy's face, and wouldn't have cared if he had. Soon his wayward ex-wife and her lover were about to learn what it meant to cross TC Russell...!

Ivy was delighted that TC seemed just as irrational in person as on the phone, and according the reports her PI had acquired. The fact that he had physically abused Eve meant nothing to Ivy--Eve was just a means to an end. "If Julian doesn't pay up, I'll unleash that animal TC on both of them!" Ivy didn't bother to think ahead about what would happen if Julian actually did give her the alimony that she thought she so richly deserved. "Julian should know better--if he dares to refuse me, he'll learn what it means to cross Ivy Winthrop Crane...!

Julian was glad that he'd arranged with Eve's boss to give her time off. There are definite perks to being on the board of directors, he smiled to himself. I can spend more time with Eve...my wonderful, beautiful Eve.

She lay beside him, her eyes closed, but he knew she was not asleep--a smile lurked at the corners of her mouth His eyes roamed hr face, his heart almost aching at the love he felt for her. aching at the love he felt for her. His breathing became shallow, and the urge to kiss her became too much for him to withstand. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, and as Eve's lips softened under his, he kissed her with all the desperation of a dying man. Eve still didn't open her eyes, but her arms enveloped him, and her fingers ran though his hair. Julian responded by deepening the kiss, his tongue dueling with hers in a sensual dance that Eve nearly cried from the sheer beauty of it. Breaking the kiss, he gazed at the woman he loved.

"I'm here for you, Eve,"he rasped. Eve said nothing, but the loving look on her face told him how she felt. "I want you, my darling." He lowered his head to her breast, and soon Eve was adrift in a world of ecstasy that she knew could only be with Julian. And Julian was happy to show her again how much he truly loved her. 


	19. Safe And Secure

Chapter 19

Disclaimer: NBC/JER own characters

Eve was in the tub, taking yet another bath--she and Julian had made love again, and she finally had managed to shoo him away so that she could actually get clean. While Eve was bathing, Julian decided to attend to some pressing matters.

He dialed Crane Industries, intending to speak to his assistant Kathy. She picked up on the first ring, knowing Mr. Crane felt it more professional to answer immediately.

"Crane Industries, Julian Crane's office, how may I assist you?"

"Kathy, it's Mr. Crane. I need you to take care of a few things for me."

"Certainly Mr. Crane, what do you need?"

Julian hesitated, but only for a moment. "I need you to hire some bodyguards, eight should be sufficent. "

Kathy was confused. "No disrespect, Mr. Crane, but you have a black belt in karate--do you feel that that will be necessary?" She knew very well that Mr. Crane was a fifth degree black belt, and could make mincemeat of any attacker, and was licensed to carry a gun as well. He preferred not to be encumbered by the constant presence of "overpaid high school security guards," as he had termed them.

"Just do it, Kathy. I want four to be stationed at Dr. Eve Johnson's house, and the other four at the mansion. Have them in place by no later than this afternoon."

"But how will I get-"

"Kathy, need I remind you that I do not like to be questioned?" Julian was becoming irritated. He'd had a romp with Kathy once--quite satisfying at the time, as he recalled. Yet ever since then, she tended to push him in ways that no other employee would dare to.

She was immediately contrite. "I'm sorry, Mr. Crane, it won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't, Kathy. You're far too valuable to Crane Industries to be replaced. Now please see to the bodyguards," and with that he disconnected the call. Rubbing his forehead, he sighed heavily. Kathy had been an enjoyable little confection, but that was behind him now. All he desired now was the lady Eve.

Julian now turned his attention to TC Russell. Every time he thought of him, even though he had never laid eyes on the man, he felt a killing rage overtake him. His precious Eve, abused at the hands of that SOB! How anyone could lay hands on her, hurt her? If it was the last thing he did, he would personally make sure that bastard would never hurt anyone again, especially Eve.

Suddenly, he thought of their daughter. Whitney...how he would love to get to know her, be close to her. Julian wondered where she was, if she was happy, if she was love...he wanted to know everything about her.

"She is such a beautiful girl, just like her mother," he smiled to himself. As he was smiling, Eve walked into the room, wearing a blue terry-cloth robe.

"Thank you for giving me the chance to bathe in private," she said gratefully. Julian came over and put his arms around her, and she gave a sigh of contentment. "Penny for your thoughts."

"Darling, I'm a Crane, my thoughts are worth far more than mere copper. Perhaps 24-karat gold-ouch!" Eve had playfully elbowed him in the ribs at his remark. "All right, I'll tell you. I was thinking of our daughter."

Eve's beautiful eyes filled with tears. "She's a wonderful young woman, Julian. And I am so proud of her--she's studying to become a lawyer."

Julian smiled at her meaningfully. "As I was, when we first met. Does she enjoy her studies?"

"Yes, very much so. She plans to specialize in family law."

"I'd like to pay for her schooling, Eve--that is, if she would let me." He swallowed hard. "I haven't done anything for Whitney her entire life."

"You didn't know, Julian, please don't blame yourself." She stepped back so he could see her face. "We didn't know."

"Will she--will she want to meet me? I don't want to upset her--she grew up believing TC was her father."

"Whitney knows that TC isn't her biological father--and ever since TC hit me--"Julian's eyes flashed angrily at that reminder--"she cut off all contact with him."

"Is she upset at you as well, my dear?"

Eve shook her head. "Not anymore. She was upset when she first found out, but I told her everything--including the fact that I did love you."

His shoulders slumped. "Then she knows I chose the Crane fortune over you back then...how she must hate me."

"Julian, we were both young...and that happened so long ago. If you want to talk to her, meet her...all you have to do is take the first step."

His eyes widened. "What are you saying?"

"Call her, Julian--I'll give you her cell number." Eve noticed Julian become deathly pale, and he seemed to have trouble breathing. "Julian, are you right?"

He waved his hand dismissively. "I'm fine--I am just overwhelmed at being a father. for real this time. That Poison Ivy lied to me all of those years about Ethan being my son, and I despaired of ever having a child. Now...I have a lovely daughter." He smiled sheepishly. "WE have a lovely daughter."

Eve tilted her head and smiled. "Yes, we do, Julian. And she'll get to know you, and love you."

"That's too much to ask for the moment, Eve...perhaps one day she will."

"How can she help it...her father has charmed me more than once, right?" Eve kissed Julian on the cheek, which he promptly returned.

"That's not all I am capable of, my dear," he whispered in her ear, then proceeded to kiss her neck. Eve tried to wriggle away from him, but Julian held her fast.

"Julian!" she said, exasperated, but responding in spite of herself. "Can't you control yourself for five minutes?"

"My love, we were apart for over twenty years...I cannot deny myself the pleasure of simply being with you"  
Julian's lips moved back up to her ear. "Of course, there are things that are even more pleasurable. Shall I show you how?"

"Do I have a choice?" Eve was starting to have trouble concentrating on the discussion at hand. Julian nibbled at her earlobe, sending waves of pleasure coursing through her.

"Yes, my darling. You can choose to let me love you." With that, Julian continued his sensual assault on Eve, and any coherent thoughts she had were lost in their mutual love and passion for one another. 


	20. The Bodyguards

Chapter 20 

Disclaimer: JER/NBC own characters

Kathy was tapping her fingers impatiently. She had contacted the local security company, and requested the eight guards as Mr. Crane had directed. However, the two captains that were to meet with her to discuss the assignment were late, and she was none too pleased.

"I hope this isn't an indication of their work ethic," she huffed. "Better late than never doesn't apply to their line of work."

A knock sounded at the door, and she gave a small sigh of relief. It was about time!

"Finally," she muttered, getting up and walking towards the door. Upon opening, she stared in shock. "May I help you?"

Two women, indentically dressed in black , gazed right back at her. One had medium brown hair, the other a darker chestnut brown--but both taller than her. And considerably more muscular-looking.

And both had the same stern expression.

"We're from the agency," the woman with the medium brown hair told her. "I'm Captain Karen Wilkes, and this is Captain Ally Morgan." She indicated her companion, who merely nodded at Kathy.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting women."Kathy opened the door wider. "Please, come in."

The guards entered, and seated themselves in chairs facing Kathy's desk. Kathy sat down, and tried to smile pleasantly, but the stonefaced expressions of the guards were making her feel uncomfortable.

"I was assured by the director of your agency that you both had vast experience," Kathy began nervously.

"Yes, we do. Ally and I are both former Secret Service agents. We both have, as you put it,'vast experience' in this business." Karen crossed her arms. "Even women can be effective bodyguards, Ms. Lyons."

"Very effective," added Ally. Her blue eyes coolly pierced Kathy's.

"Again, I apologize, I did not mean to cast any doubts." Kathy was getting a little irritated. These two were intimidating, but she was determined not to let them get to her.

"Good, now we understand each other."

Kathy sighed. "I'll be glad to tell Mr. Crane that you and Captain Morgan are more than qualified to protect Dr. Johnson," she said. Arrogant, she thought to herself. Glad I don't have to deal with them too much.

"The others are already in place at Dr. Johnson's house and the Crane Estate--and we need to be going, ourselves," Ally told her as she and Karen both stood up.

Kathy remained at her desk. "Very well then--you can see yourselves out," she said, glad to dismss them.

Karen gave a half smile to Ally as the two women walked out. "Why would Julian hire someone so nervous is beyond me," she whispered. "He's changed since I've known him."

Nervous, but with excellent hearing, Kathy was seething. "Julian? How is she on a first name basis with him?" Kathy vowed to find out what was going on.

"Bodyguards?" Eve stared at Julian. "What do you mean, you've hired bodyguards for me?"

"My dear, to protect you, why else? With your madman ex-husband on the loose, it's better to take all precautions. I won't have you harmed." Julian's tone was determined.

"I don't want to live like that, Julian. That is no kind of life, always having someone around you, watching you like a hawk every waking moment."

"I wouldn't mind watching you --I've never seen more enticing 'prey'."

"I'm serious. I don't want to surrounded by people I do not know, prying into my private life."

"Eve, they will be discreet. Please let me do this for you--"

"NO, Julian. I mean it--I will not have strangers spying on me!" Eve was adamant, and Julian saw the uselessness of pursuing it with her.

He was fearful for her safety however, and decided to go ahead with his plan without her knowledge.

"As you wish, my dear," he pretended to agree. He would have to contact Kathy to make certain she understood that Eve was not to have any knowledge of the presence of her soon-to-be protectors.

"Thank you, Julian. I did appreciate the thought behind it, though." Eve smiled gratefully. "You really want to help me, don't you?"

"Why do you seem so surprised? I love you, Eve."

"I know you do...and I do love you too.' She saw Julian's eyes fill with desire, and laughed. "Don't start, Julian."

"I'm not doing anything." Julian's eyes were wide with affected innocence. "Can't I admire you, my darling?"

"Admire--that must be the new word, for it." Eve began to back away, though her eyes sparkled merrily at him.

"You don't have to run, Eve, I promise to leave you alone. What would you like to do today? You are still on "special assignment" for Crane Industries, so that frees up several days for us to play."

"Hmmm...so it's up to me, is it?"

"Yes, whatever you desire, as long as we are together--I am at your service." Julian walked towards her, and lifted her hand to place a kiss upon it.

"It's funny--after all these years, I can really trust you again, Julian. I never thought this day would come again." Her beautiful brown eyes were full of love for him.

Julian hugged her to him, so she would not see the guilt on his face.

TC Russell was seated in his hotel room, his laptop in front of him, and a glass of whiskey in his hand. He had been digging up all the information he could about the Cranes from the internet, and he was sickened that Eve was having an affair with one of them, Julian Crane.

"A no-good rich SOB, who doesn't care about her at all. He probably thinks he can get anyone with his billionare bucks lining his pockets," he fumed.

The thought of that arrogant, smiling face kissing Eve made his blood boil. He imagined him making love to Eve, and the glass he was holding smashed to the floor.

"Enjoy her while you can, Crane...you won't have her for long..!"


	21. Linus?

Chapter 21

Disclaimer:JER/NBC own characters

"Kathy, this is Mr. Crane." Julian's tone was impatient.

"Yes, Mr. Crane?"

"I need you to contact the guards--it is important that Dr. Johnson is not aware that they are in place to watch over her."

Kathy was confused. "But Mr. Crane, how can they do that?" She shook her head. "Wouldn't it be better if she--"

"Kathy! Again, you question me? This insubordination of yours is getting to be quite tiresome!" he hissed, growing angrier by the second. The fact that they had been brief lovers seemed to encourage Kathy to

Fearful of suddenly joining the ranks if the unemployed, Kathy was immediately apologetic.

"I was out of line, Mr. Crane. I'll get in touch with Captain Wilkes immediately."

"Glad to see you are back on track, Kathy. I will be back in touch later--if anything arises, leave a text message on my cellular." Julian sighed as he disconnected the call. Kathy was certainly becoming more and more inquisitive--he would have to remember to be careful with her. It would be disastrous if Eve discovered his machinations.

"She has forgiven me for abducting her--God help me if she would find out about the bodyguards. I would lose her trust forever." Julian felt a pang of remorse for having to deceive Eve, but when he thought of anyone harming her--whether it be his harpy of an ex-wife or the lowlife who dared to lay hands on her--his blood boiled.

"Eve couldn't count on me years ago, but she can count on me now. I'll keep her safe this time. No one tangles with Julian Linus Crane!" he snarled aloud.

Eve entered the room just then, and managed to hear the tail end of his remark. A surprised smile lit her face.

"Your middle name is Linus?" She laughed delightedly. "I never knew that, Julian. And why are you talking to yourself in here? " She shook her head. "Do residents of Harmony do that often?"

Redfaced, Julian shrugged. "I was just thinking aloud about a business rival of mine. I guess I became agitated." There, that was true in a sense, he thought.

"Well, you seemed so angry--I wouldn't want to be whomever this 'rival' of yours is. It's dangerous enough being someone you care about," she winked impishly.

"Love, my dear, someone I love," he gently corrected.

"Of course, Julian, I was simply making a point."

"As long as you remember that, Eve. So have you decided what we are going to do today?"

Eve looked thoughtful. "Actually, no I haven't. You know Harmony so well, Julian--don't you have any suggestions?" A raised eyebrow and a lavscious look were her answer, and Eve smiled again."I meant outside of this cabin, Julian."

"Can't fault a man for making a valiant attempt."

"Okay, since you aren't being any help, I suppose it's up to me. Why don't we go somewhere like a museum, like art or natural history?"

Julian had a pained look on his face. "Eve, the Crane mansion has all of that--that would be like going to visit my home. Isn't there anything else you can suggest?"

"Actually, there is."

"Whatever your heart desires, Eve--you need only name it."

Eve closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I want to go see Whitney."

Kathy was perturbed after Mr. Crane had hung up on her. He had become so short with her, as of late. She wasn't used to it, and it was upsetting.

"I wonder what's wrong with him?" she mused. "He's never treated me tbis way." She allowed her mind to drift backwards, when she had first started at Crane Industries.

_Kathy Lyons was overwhelmed with her new office--it was incredible! A breathtaking view of Harmony could be viewed from her oversized desk. Her computer was the latest version technology had to offer, and there was a private bathroom as well._

_"I could get used to a job like this," she sighed happily. A sharp knock at the door interrupted her thoughts; it was followed by Julian Crane barging in. Absently, Kathy noted how handsome he was in person, much more than she had ever seen in pictures. He was dressed in a gray business suit, with a maroon tie--just reeking of expert tailoring and loads of money, she thought._

_"You are Kathy, my new assistant?"_

_"Yes, Mr. Crane. It is such a pleasure to be working for--_

_"Yes, yes. I'm sure you've been made aware that this is a 24-hour job--demanding, yes, but you are being well paid to be at my beck and call." Julian raised an eyebrow at her. This Kathy person was beautiful in her own way, actually--he wouldn't mind getting to know her on a personal level._

_She smiled at him, calling his attention to her heart-shaped face. "I was informed that this is a very demanding position. I am up to the challenge of working for you, Mr. Crane."_

_So she's up to the challenge, is she...how interesting, Julian thought. Though she was nothing like the beautiful Eve Johnson--he felt his chest tighten with longing--she could help him to forget her.At least for a little while. Yet no one could truly begin to take the place of the one woman who he had realized too late that he had loved._

_Eve._

_Kathy noticed his eyes change slightly--he found her attractive, she realized, but something else, something guarded._

_"Is everything all right, Mr. Crane?"_

_"I'm quite well," Julian managed. "As soon as you finish getting settled, come into my office. We have a lot to accomplish." With that, he left the room leaving behind a very confused Kathy._

End Flashback

A dreamy smile briefly overtook Kathy's face. Julian Crane had been very demanding, as he had warned--he had kept her working late almost every evening, and required several weekends as well. On one of those weekends, he had invited her to his mansion, and before she knew it...he had managed to seduce her. She had never known such a skillful lover, before or since.

Not that she had to put up too much of a fight, she recalled. She had found him debonair and charming in an aloof kind of way. Yet try as she might, there was a boundary that she could not cross with him.

Like the fact that even after they had had their night of passion, he had insisted on her still calling him Mr. Crane.

Like the fact that more than once, when she entered his office, there was always the same blues song playing. His eyes were always glassy when he was listening, and she had wondered why.

When she had asked him about it, he had viciously responded,

"That is my business, and I will thank you not to intrude again!" he had hurled at her, his eyes snapping sparks. Hurt, she had fled his office, never to remark on the subject again. He had still played the song--from what she could determine, it was called, "My Baby's Gone"--but she was curious what it had to do with him. If, in fact, the song had something to do with a woman.

Deep in thought, she did not realize that she had forgotten to contact Captain Wilkes.

"You want to go see Whitney? Darling, nothing would make me happier--but would she want to see me?" Julian was apprehensive--to go see their lovely daughter would be a thrill, but how would she react?

"There's only one way to find out." Eve smiled as she moved towards him. "Let's go meet our daughter, Julian." She kissed him on the cheek, and he held his hand to the spot, closing his eyes.

"As you wish, my dear."


	22. Peasants And Manicures

Chapter 22 

Disclaimer: JER/NBC own Passions characters

Karen Wilkes grinned at her partner as they drove to check out Eve Johnson's apartment location. She had been silently amused at Julian's assistant--she was quite the nervous type, and she wondered how he dealt with her.

"I just can't figure it out," she laughed, causing Ally to raise an eyebrow.

"Figure out what?"

"How Julian managed to hire someone like that--she's a bundle of nerves!"

"Maybe she makes up for it by being a darn good assistant."Ally was the more reserved of the two, but her eyes twinkled gleefully.

"I'll bet--if I know Julian, he's probably tripped the light fantastic with her a time or two. She is rather pretty."

Ally studied her friend. "And just how do you know him so well?" She was surprised to see a blush creep over Karen's face.

"Um...I had an affair with him a long time ago," Karen admitted reluctantly.

Ally's eyes widened in shock."You're kidding!"

"No, I'm not kidding at all--I used to work in the mansion that he lived in when he was still married. I was one of the security guards on the grounds," Karen told her. "He was so handsome, and he told me that he only married for family connections...that he didn't love his wife. I know it was wrong, but I just couldn't help it--he was so charming, and a fantastic lover." I knew all along it was just sex, Karen thought, but I wanted more than he was willing to give.

Her partner frowned at her.

"So what happened to end it?"

"It was just a fling, that's all."

"Karen, I know you well enough that you just don't sleep around. You were in love with him." Ally felt bad for her friend--she knew she must have fallen hard for Mr. Crane.

"It doesn't matter, he was married at the time, and it was wrong!" Karen snapped, uncomfortable with the fact that Ally had hit the nail precisely on the head.

"Ok, ok, bud--I didn't mean to make you so upset. Just forget I said anything," Ally apologized, not wanting to see her get distracted from the job at hand. Her eyes scanned the road ahead of them, looking for 1815 Crestline Drive, where Dr. Johnson's apartment building was located. "There's the apartment complex." She pulled up and put the car in park. " The other guards should have been there by now, I'll buzz them when we arrive. Then we can meet Dr. Johnson and explain how we are going to protect her."

Karen managed a half-smile at her partner as they got out of the car. "I didn't mean to snap at you. I guess working for Julian again is bringing back some memories I thought I had buried long ago."

"You still care, don't you?"

"I'm no longer in love with him, if that's what you mean. But I admit, I wouldn't mind seeing him again now that he's single."

Ally smiled sympathetically. "Even though he seems to have strong feelings for this Dr. Johnson? Why else would he contact our agency to protect her--we don't come cheap."

"He's a billionaire--he can afford the best," Karen said with a touch of pride. "And if Dr. Johnson makes him happy--then I can do nothing less than be happy for him." She hoped Ally would not question her further, because she did not want to open old wounds where Julian Crane was concerned.

I hope you really mean that, Ally thought to herself as they began to overlook the area.

Ivy Crane was sitting in Harmony's extremely small beauty salon having her French manicure redone. She was irritated that she was not able to have someone service her in her hotel room, and she had to be claustrophobic in the shop. Priscilla's Beauty Stop, what a middle-class joke!

"What a dinky town this is...full of nothing but peasants," she grumbled aloud, much to the annoyance of Priscilla herself, who was silently cursing this witch on wheels that had descended on her shop.

"Harmony is a wonderful town--you must not have been here very long," the manicurist told her.

Ivy's eyes narrowed at her. "I don't recall asking you for an opinion." She looked down her nose at the hapless beautician. "If you want to earn your mininum wage, I suggest you keep your comments to yourself."

Just then, Ivy's cell phone rang, and she immediately grabbed for it, causing her still wet nail polish to smudge. "You'll have to redo this when I'm off the phone," she said nonchalantly as Priscilla seethed and bit back the foul name she was about to call her.

"This is Ivy Crane."

"Mrs. Crane, this is Ron Walker--"

"The overpaid PI I hired to find my wayward ex-husband and his mistress. Don't tell me you're calling to say that you've got everything 'under control', " Ivy hissed.

How I want to strangle this bitch, Walker thought angrily. "On the contrary, I've located Mr. Crane and Dr. Johnson--they are in a cabin Mr. Crane owns about a hundred or so miles from Harmony."

"And how do I know this is true?"

"Because I say so," Walker returned, trying to keep his irritation from being detected in his voice.

"I suppose I have no other choice but to believe you. Contact TC Russell at the downtown Harmony hotel and tell him I'll meet him there in an hour." With that, Ivy disconnected the call.

Walker fumed as he was met with a dial tone. "Since when am I a secretary?"

"Hurry up and get this done, I have another appointment," Ivy ordered."And besides, I think I want a pedicure done too--do you think you can manage that in an hour?" Priscilla bit her lips and pitied Mr. Crane for having been sentenced to live with the blonde piranha.

"Eve, are you certain that Whitney will want to meet me?" Julian was having renewed doubts about seeing his daughter. It wasn't that he didn't want to--he desperately did--but he was fearful of how Whitney would react to him.

"Julian, I know you are worried, but Whitney's a grown woman--she's aware that you are her father."

"Biologically speaking, yes. Yet she called your ex-husband--" Julian couldn't even bear to say his name aloud--"Daddy. How can I compete with that?"

She went to him and kissed him on the cheek. "She'll learn to love you as I have, Julian."

"God, I hope so. I would hate to have her hate me for what I did in the past." He put his arms around Eve, overwhelmed with feeling.

For her part, Eve was enjoying his masculine presence, and the faint scent of Drakkar Noir. She smiled as she snuggled deeper into his embrace.

"You are wearing my favorite cologne again, Julian."

"Does that mean that you want to stay here, instead?" With a hopeful look, Julian began nuzzling her neck, causing Eve's breathing to quicken. She started to throw her head back to allow him greater access, but then caught herself and backed away from him.

"Nice try, but we are leaving to go see Whitney--your car is waiting outside, remember?" she said reprovingly. "It's rude to keep your driver waiting, even if you are paying him a good salary."

Julian's shoulders slumped in defeat. "I gave it the good old Harvard try, you must admit." He straightened his tie and cleared his throat. "I'm ready now, my dear."

Eve took his arm, and the two of them walked out of the cabin.


	23. Father's On The Way

Chapter 23 

Disclaimer: NBC/JER own characters

Ivy glared at TC--this man was certifiable, she thought. How he actually managed to get dressed in the morning was a mystery to her. As much as she already disliked Eve Johnson with a logic that defied all reason, Ivy almost felt sorry that Eve had been married to such an oaf.

Almost.

For now, however, she had to string him along--it wouldn't do for him to throttle Julian or Eve until she had succeeded in getting Julian to give into her demand for money. She had to throw him a bone.

"You said you know where Eve and that bastard of a husband of yours is right now--so what are you waiting for? Tell me!" TC's eyes flashed angrily.

"Must you be so primitive? Of course I know where they are. They're--" Ivy thought quickly--"They're at Julian's mansion." Even if TC did go there, like the raving lunatic he was, Ivy knew Crane security would have him trussed up like a Thanksgiving turkey. And it would be certain to get back to Julian, even in his absence. " A warning shot across the bow, she thought .

"Oh yeah? Where is this 'mansion'--I think I need to pay Eve and her pimp daddy Crane a little visit," he smirked.

"All you need to do is to catch a taxi outside--tell them you want to go to the Crane estate. It's the largest house in town, it would be kind of hard to miss," Ivy said with poorly concealed sarcasm.

"You know, you can be quite an arrogant bitch."

"Boo-hoo, I'll be sure to cry into my hankerchief later. Now, aren't you going to take care of business chez Crane?"

"Say what?"

Ivy shook her head. Except for her dearest love Sam Bennett, there was little to be said for the working class.

"Never mind. Just make sure you mention that I sent you."

"Why?"

What a pathetic moron, Ivy thought wearily to herself. Put a harness on him and he could rival any farmer's jackass.

"Just do it--it will make my revenge that much sweeter."

TC shrugged as he looked at her. This Ivy Crane was a real piece of work. He almost felt sorry for Julian Crane having been sentenced to live as her husband.

Almost.

Whitney Russell hung up the phone, a pensive look on her face. Her mother had just called, and after assuring her that everything was all right, told her she was coming for a visit.

"Mom, I don't want to see Daddy right now. He hurt you, and I don't want anything to do with him."

Eve had sighed--this was going to be difficult.

"No, sweetheart. I mean your real father."

Whitney had gasped.

"You mean...Julian?"

"Yes, Julian. We'd like to drive out to see you--he wants to meet you, Whitney."

Whitney ran her hand across her forehead in vexation--this was not something she had expected, or wanted to deal with right now.

"Mom, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Whitney, trust me, I know how awkward this is."

"Mom, you told me he didn't want to marry you at that time--he didn't love you."

"That's what I believed at the time, honey. I didn't think he loved me." Eve stopped to take a breath."Now..he realizes he was wrong. And so do I."

"Mom, you're not falling for his story again, are you?" Whitney was incredulous. "How can you believe anything he says?"

Eve had smiled to herself--she couldn't blame her daughter for being suspicious of Julian's motives. She had felt exactly the same way.

"Whitney, I'm not asking you to do anything else but meet him, for now. He wants to see you--all I ask is that you be respectful to him. Please do this for me, sweetheart."

"Fine, Mom--when are you coming?" Whitney knew her mother would not let it rest until she acquiesced--she might as well get it over with. Shelooked in the mirror at herself. She had known for some time now that her biological father was Julian Crane--her mother had told her everything after the car accident--but she was not altogether certain that she was ready to face him.

"We are actually on the way there now--we should be there in about 2 hours, " Eve had confessed. Next to her, Julian looked as nervous as a cat. "See you soon!" With that, Eve had disconnected the call, knowing that Whitney was going to be furious with with the short notice.

In the limousine, Julian was cracking his knuckles, and Eve smiled indulgently at him. He really was frightened at the prospect of meeting their daughter, she thought sympathetically.

"Julian, are you sure you are all right?"

"What-oh, yes, my dear, I'm quite all right," he assured her. "Whyever do you ask?"

"I've never known you to crack your knuckles. Why don't you let me try to help you to relax?" Eve picked up his right hand and began massaging his fingers, starting with the index finger. As she applied gentle pressure, Julian began to look less anxious, and soon a smile appeared on his face.

"That is just what the doctor ordered," he grinned, "but I think I know of a better way to help me relax, my darling." With that, Julian pushed the button that raised the divider window so that they were unseen by the driver. He then turned to look at Eve, a devilish smile on his face.

"I must say that you look absolutely enchanting in your new clothes," he complimented her. After they had left the cabin, he had declared that for such a momentous occasion as meeting their daughter ensemble demanded that he purchase them new apparel. Eve had on a black Dior pantsuit, and he was, as Eve had put it, "looking pretty darn good" in Armani.

Eve had thanked him graciously, which Julian dismissed in an off-hand way.

"Eve, I am obligated to supply your every need--after all, I did abduct you, my love."

Now Julian was looking at her with passion glazing his hazel eyes. Eve recognized the look and the intent behind it, and raised her hands in protest.

"I don't think it would make a very good impression on our daughter if we met her looking like we had just made love,"she chastised him.

"Whatever do you mean, Eve? I'm not up to anything. That's your overactive imagination at work, my dear."

She had to laugh, for he had widened his eyes in an attempt to look innocent.

"That is not going to work, Julian. I know you too well,"Eve said, sliding across the seat, but Julian grabbed her hand and lifted it to his lips for a kiss.

"On the contrary, Eve, vice versa, I know you very well too Eve--intimately, I'd even say," Julian purred as he turned her hand over to place another kiss on her palm.

"Julian!" Eve tried to pull her hand away, but Julian was too quick for her as he took possesion of her other hand. Eve looked exasperated for a moment, but then smiled in spite of herself .

"I don't know what I am going to do with you, Julian,"she declared.

"Just say that you love me, and I will thank God in heaven for the rest of my days, " Julian whispered as he leaned in to kiss her. Eve's lips softened under his, and Julian hugged her to him as they were driven to meet their daughter.

Kathy Lyons, Julian's assistant, was getting ready to leave for the day--all the day's work had been taken care of, snd she was dead tired on her feet. She was actually relieved that Mr. Crane wasn't there, for he would have run her even more ragged with various details. True, he gave her carte blanche to order whatever food she liked when she worked late, but she was tired.

"All I want to do is go home and dive into a bowl of Cheerios," she said wearily, as she left the office. She was so tired she did not remember that she still hadn't gotten in touch with Captain Karen Wilkes and Captain Ally Morgan.

TC got out of the taxi after tipping the driver. He looked up at the Crane mansion and his lips curled into an ugly sneer.

"Nice place, Crane--you'll look good buried in here."


	24. Hello Whitney

Chapter 24

The limousine came to a stop in front of a two-story, red-bricked townhouse in a middle class neighborhood. Eve opened the limo door on her own, anxious to get out and see her daughter. The limousine driver grabbed onto the door from outside and held it open for her. Eve started to step out and then looked back over her shoulder at Julian. His face was suddenly gray with worry. He looked like he was about to pass out.

"Julian, it's going to be all right," she said, reaching out to touch his hand. "Whitney is a mature, sensitive girl. She will come to love you, I know. It will just take time."

Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, Julian nodded at his beloved Eve. "I just want to make a good impression on her," he began. "She means so much to me. She's our daughter – yours and mine. God, knowing that we share a daughter has made me the happiest man in the world."

Eve smiled, sliding her fingers along his hand. "She is our special creation, Julian, the evidence of our love for one another. You are going to find out soon what a wonderful girl she is. There is a lot of you in her really…"

"Oh no," Julian said, cracking a slight smile. "I was hoping she took more after you."

"Well, I'm sure you will see me in her too," Eve laughed. "But I was referring to Whitney's take on the world – it's very much like your own. She has to see it to believe it. She's not one to get swept away on a whim."

"And you're sure that's like me?" Julian asked, remembering his recent abduction of Eve for the sake of love.

Smiling, Eve nodded. "I know what you're thinking, dear, but the romantic kidnapping aside, you are the most down to earth person I know…You use good judgment about everyday matters, and Whitney does too."

"Everyday, business kinds of things...I'll agree with that," Julian said softly, "but throw in romance with the lovely Dr. Eve Johnson, and all bets are off."

"Well, thankfully Whitney has yet to become starry-eyed over a young man, but when she does, we will be ready." Eve exited the limo, and bent down to smooth out the wrinkles in her pantsuit.

"Oh, I don't even want to think about that – my daughter dating!" Julian said, following her out the curbside door. He straightened the tie around his neck. "Does this look OK?" he asked, the look of nervousness returning to his face.

"It's fine," Eve said, reaching up to straighten the tie with her fingers. "I bet you're feeling that way about Whitney because the thought of having a daughter is so new to you."

Julian nodded. "She's still a baby to me," he said. "I feel like a brand new father seeing his child for the first time in the hospital. But my child is suddenly grown and may not be up to seeing me."

"She will come to love you, when she gets to know you, Julian, but it will take time. Are you ready to go on in?"

He took a deep breath to calm his rapid heart. "Ready as I'll ever be," he said.

Eve reached out her hand to Julian and he took it. The two walked hand in hand to the front door of the townhouse.

Whitney opened the door as soon as the bell rang. "Hi, Mom," she said quietly, managing a smile for her mother, whom she had not seen in quite awhile.

Eve and Julian entered the house, and Whitney closed the door behind them.

Julian glanced at Eve nervously, and then his eyes fell on his daughter. She was beautiful! She reminded him so much of Eve at that age – attractive, delicate, such fine features…and there was that same aura of confidence about her, hidden behind a degree of sexuality. Julian shook his head at that one - he didn't even want to think of his beautiful daughter as a sexual being, but he knew that she most certainly had quite a few gentlemen eyeing her from near and afar. How he wanted to protect her from them! Already he was assuming the role of protective father.

Whitney's eyes shifted from Eve to Julian. She looked the man who was her father over from head to toe. Just like she thought – he was a rich snob. She could tell from the way he was dressed. Sure, he looked good for a man his age, and the suit was to die for, but he had such an air of smugness in his eyes, like he was all that. What on earth did her mother see in him? She could spot a snake and a phony from miles away. Why was her mom taken in by this jerk? This jerk was her father, she realized again…

"Whitney," Eve said, taking her daughter's hands in hers. "I want you to meet your father, Julian. Julian, this is Whitney, our beautiful daughter."

Julian smiled and nervously held out his hand to Whitney. Whitney looked at Eve, who nodded, dropping her own hands so her daughter could greet Julian properly.

Slowly, Whitney reached out her hand to her father. Julian grasped it warmly in his, shaking it affectionately. "Pleased to meet you, Whitney," he said. "Your picture doesn't do you justice. You are as exquisite as your mother."

Whitney blushed and looked down, removing her hand from Julian's grasp.

Eve forced a smile, trying to think of a way to deal with the awkward silence. She could tell her daughter was not warming up to her real father. "Whitney, I haven't had time to tell Julian a lot about you. Why don't you tell him about college – let him know what you are studying."

"What are you taking in school?" Julian asked. "I bet you are a terrific student if you're anything like your mother, the doctor."

Whitney suddenly glared at Julian. "I used to think I was a lot like my mother. Now I'm not so sure."

The atmosphere in the room had suddenly become a lot icier. Eve looked at Whitney with a mixture of both sympathy and disappointment. "Honey, I know this is all so tough for you, learning that the man you thought was your father really isn't, but…"

"No, Mom! There are no 'but's'! My whole life has been turned upside down. There I was, in the hospital, and I found out that Daddy wasn't really my father! Then you two had a fight, and you left for God knows where…"

"Whitney, you know I had to get away, after what your father had done."

"I know, Mom, I'm not forgiving what Daddy did. I am furious with him. But can't you see it's a lot for me to take? To lose my father all of a sudden – and to gain…" she looked at Julian, her feelings for him now more apparent than ever. She loathed him!

Julian felt his heart breaking inside. His worst fears were being realized just now. His daughter wasn't just slow to warm up, she utterly despised him! And he couldn't blame her.

Eve stepped forward and placed her hand on Whitney's arm in an attempt to calm her down. "Whitney, sweetheart, if you will just give Julian a chance…"

"A chance! Like the one he gave you all those years ago!" Whitney shouted, brushing her mother's hand off her arm. "What kind of chance did you have back then, to raise your child with her real father? None! He just abandoned you and me!"

"Julian didn't know I was pregnant, Whitney," Eve said softly. "He didn't know about you."

"He still abandoned you to marry some socialite," Whitney snapped, her eyes flashing in anger.

Julian lowered his head in shame. "She's right, Eve. I was a damn fool. I take full responsibility for what happened. I was a total idiot back then."

"And a racist pig too, right?" Whitney blared, all of her inhibitions suddenly gone. "Why don't you just admit the obvious?"

"Whitney!" Eve protested. "I don't believe you just said that. Your father is not a racist. If he were, would he be with me?"

"Oh, Mom, there are plenty of racist white pigs that have slept with black women on a lark. Check out the history books," she hissed, and then realized by the stunned looks on their faces that she had gone too far. "OK, maybe I shouldn't have said that," she admitted guiltily. "You wouldn't be here if that's the way you felt about things. I know that."

"I'm glad you do, Whitney," Eve said, looking intently at her daughter. "I think you owe Julian an apology."

"No, she doesn't, Eve," Julian said softly. "I would probably feel the same way if I were in her shoes. And, Whitney's right in a way. Not about me…but my father was most definitely a racist. And yes, Whitney, that is the main reason he forced me to marry someone else. I'm sure of it. He wanted to do all he could to keep me and your mother apart, while scoring a business deal for the family."

Whitney shrugged her shoulders. "I can't believe my own grandfather…" She shook her head. "To find out you have someone like that in your family, in your blood. It's almost incomprehensible."

"Whitney, honey, I know this is a big shock for you – all of it. But I want you to know that Julian does care about you. He is here for you – for us." She reached back to touch Julian's chest as he stepped up behind her.

"I know that I need to give you time, Whitney," Julian said soberly but gently. "I will wait until you're ready for me to be a part of your life. I don't want to force anything on you."

Eve turned to look at Julian. She could see the pain in his eyes as they met hers. She smiled to give him courage, and then turned to face her daughter once more. "Julian is right, Whitney. It will take time. We will give you the space you need to learn to accept all of these changes."

"We?" Whitney asked. "What do you mean by that, Mom? Are you two together – I mean permanently?"

Eve again turned to look at Julian. He nodded, letting her know that it was all right with him to reveal anything she felt necessary to satisfy their daughter's curiosity.

"Your father and I are back together, Whitney. It wasn't something I had intended when I left here. We just ran into each other the other day, and well…one thing led to another."

Whitney rolled her eyes. "I figured as much."

"I love your mother, Whitney, with all my heart. She's the only woman I have ever loved," Julian revealed. "I hope you believe that. I would never do anything to hurt her. She is my life – and now you are too."

Eve smiled at what Julian had said. She hoped it would sink in. "I love Julian, Whitney. I know now I always have. What we have is something special; it brought us you. I hope that someday you can be happy for us. There's nothing I want more in the world than for you to accept your father and my relationship with him."

Whitney nodded, her eyes brimming with tears. "I…I can't deal with this now," she stammered, running from the room.

Ivy was sitting in the hotel restaurant, eating the sorry excuse for a lunch the waiter had so joyously delivered. She was just making note to report this fraud of a four-star hotel when her cell phone rang.

"Ivy Crane here," she spoke into her phone. "Yes?...Really?...Are you sure about this?...OK, stay on it! You may be worth those dollars I pay you after all." Ivy lowered her cell phone to the table and grinned wickedly. She knew exactly where that lousy ex-husband and his little coffee-colored tramp of a girlfriend were…

Ivy paused for a second, as something dawned on her. Whitney Russell, the name the private investigator had given her…Wasn't that TC and Eve Russell's daughter? She seemed to remember the name from an earlier report. Why would the harlot be taking Julian to see her daughter so soon? Unless…Ivy drew in a deep breath. "Oh, Julian, you rotten son of a…" She smiled suddenly, an evil grin spreading across her face. "Oh, but you and your little girlfriend have made a big mistake. I know exactly how to get revenge on both of you now." 


	25. Here And Now

Chapter 25

Julian looked at Eve, the disappointment showing clearly in his hazel eyes. His daughter obviously did not trust him, but then he could hardly blame her. "She despises me, Eve," he said regretfully.

"Julian...I apologize for her rudeness, but Whitney was being protective of me." Eve's heart ached at the pain on Julian's face. "She'll come around--we just have to give her some time, that's all."

"I don't know, Eve," Julian said slowly, hanging his head in sorrow and disappointment. "She obviously doesn't want anything to do with me, and can I blame her? After all, I did run out on the two of you years ago."

"Oh, Julian, you didn't know about Whitney. And remember, I'm the one who ran out on you - not the other way around."

"Yes, but I gave you little choice," Julian said, lifting his head so that he could look into Eve's deep brown eyes. "If only I could turn back the clock…"

"You know that is water under the bridge now," Eve said, taking Julian's hand in hers. "We are together now. That is all that matters. And Whitney will see how happy we are together. She'll come around."

Julian was about to pull her into a kiss when a loud crash came from the bathroom; Eve and Julian looked at each other for a second, and knew right away that something had happened to their daughter, Whitney.

Eve looked Julian in the eye and mouthed, "You go. She'll appreciate it."

Julian smiled, since he knew Eve was just telling him what she knew best. He walked slowly towards the bathroom, not wanting to disturb her privacy at first. He knocked on the door, "Whitney, are you all right?"

Yet, no answer came, so he tried again, "Whitney, dear, are you all right?"

The bathroom door creaked open a slight bit, and Whitney's face appeared, "I'm…I'm fine...I just dropped something..."

Julian didn't believe her; his fatherly instinct was kicking in. "Please Whitney... I want you to know that you can tell me anything. I want to make sure that you are all right."

Whitney stared at him, her beautiful face tear-streaked. "I said I was fine, Mr. Crane." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "You don't need to worry about me."

"I care about you, my dear. Of course I can't help but want to know if you are okay." Julian smiled, seeing Eve's lovely features upon their daughter's face.

She shook her head. "Why now?" Whitney demanded, doubt adding an edge to her voice. "You weren't around for my mother, why would you be here for me?"

"Whitney, listen, I know I have made a lot of mistakes. If I could take them all back, I would. I...I wasn't around for your mother when she needed me. I realize that now. I would have given anything to have known about you, the beautiful child our love created."

Whitney drew back, a scowl appearing on her face. "I am not some...leftover garbage from a party that got out of hand!"

"Darling, you are missing the point," Julian said, obviously hurt from her last comment. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I found out I had a child - a beautiful daughter - with the woman I love. A man couldn't ask for anymore than that."

"I don't care. The only father that I truly know is Daddy. He brought me up, and as for you, I do not know what else to say."

"But Whitney, he abused your mother. I'm not like that."

"All men are the same. They are controlling; they think women should just stay at home and take care of children."

"I'm not like that, Whitney. Look how far your mother has come. She's a successful doctor. No matter who has raised you, I'll always be your father by birth."

"If you aren't like that...explain one thing to me..."

"Anything, Whitney…just name it."

"Why didn't you ever come find my mother or me? Why didn't you ever come looking for us?"

Julian exhaled softly, leaning against the door. "I didn't know of you until very recently, my dear. Your mother had begun work in our local hospital, and I am on the board of directors. When I saw her...it was a complete shock."

"Shock as in, you thought you'd never see her again?" Whitney's tone was biting.

"Yes...but not in the manner that you are thinking. I thought I would never get the chance to tell her how wrong I was, and how much I cared for her."

Whitney's eyes softened a little, but then hardened again. "That still doesn't explain why you let her walk away to begin with."

Julian took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. This was not going to be easy, he knew. "Whitney, I was a very foolish man when I was younger. I did some crazy things, things I am not proud of. One of them was letting my father badger me into marrying a nasty blond socialite by the name of Ivy Winthrop."

Whitney raised her eyebrows, the same way her biological father, Julian, always did when he was surprised to hear something. Of course, Julian was too busy trying to plead his case with Whitney to notice the striking similarities between his daughter and himself.

"A blond socialite, Mr. Crane!" Whitney exclaimed. "I bet you were mighty happy to have someone like that on your arm to show off everywhere you went. Yes, I bet she was just what you and your daddy wanted."

"No, Whitney, Ivy was not who I wanted to marry. My heart has always belonged to your mother. I want you to believe that. It's just...my father exerted such an influence over me when I was younger. I'm not saying that was right. I should never have given into him like I did, believe me. But I was young and afraid of being disinherited. I was afraid I couldn't make it in the world without the crutch of the Crane fortune to fall back on."

"Money was more important to you then," she said softly. "And now?"

"Now...there is the love I have for your mother, and the love I have for our daughter--you," Julian said, his own eyes brimming with tears. "And I am so grateful that God gave me this chance to be a part of your lives."

Whitney held her own tears back, but only with great effort. "How can you say you love me, Mr. Crane--you don't even know me."

"I can say it because you were created in love, and you are our daughter. I will love you all the more when I get to know you better, but please know that I love you now with all that is within me, my beautiful girl." Julian looked at her and then put his head in his hands, his strong form shaking with sobs. "I only wish I could have been there for you and your mother before she was abused," he cried, his breath coming in gasps.

Whitney was taken aback by the emotion her new father was displaying. Her eyes filled with sympathy for the man who was obviously in so much pain. She reached out and placed her hand on his arm. "Mr. Crane...uh...Father," she said shyly, trying to reach out to her dad with words as well as touch.

Julian lifted his head from his hands and looked at his daughter, his teary eyes full of love and understanding. "Did...did you just call me 'Father?'" he asked, a look of joy suddenly appearing on his face.

"Yes, I did," Whitney said softly, her mouth turning up in a smile. "You sound...so much like me when I cry. I don't want you to be upset. I can tell you do care about me and my mother."

"I love her more than my own life, Whitney," he said tenderly. "There is nothing I would not do to make her happy." He took out his handkerchief from his suit pocket and wiped his eyes. "And I would give you the moon for a toy if you asked for it."

Whitney's smile widened. "I don't know what to say, Mr. Cr--Father."

"You don't have to say anything at all...just give me a chance to be in your life, and I will be the happiest father on earth."

"It may be hard at first…" Whitney admitted. "But I'm more than willing to give it a try."

"That's a girl. How about giving your father a big hug as a start?" Julian asked with outstretched arms.

Looking at Julian's twinkling eyes and broad smile, Whitney finally opened the bathroom door and hurried into his arms. She felt his arms rub against her back, soothing all the pain she had suffered recently. Although she knew nothing could ever change the past, she was aware of how at home she felt with her new father. She knew he really did love her after all.

Eve looked on with happiness from the far end of the hallway. Her daughter was finally opening up to Julian, just as she once did.

Noticing that her mother was near, Whitney motioned her to come closer. She wanted a family hug, something she had longed for all these years but had never really had with her mother and daddy.

Eve approached the pair, her cocoa eyes misty. "Is there room for one more?"

Instantly Julian reached for her, and the three of them hugged each other fiercely, as if to draw strength from one another. "I don't think anything can happen to destroy our happiness this time," Julian declared as he held his daughter and his dearest love close.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ivy sat in her hotel room watching TV, but she really wasn't paying attention. She was too busy daydreaming about Sam Bennett to take any real notice of the news broadcast.

Her cell phone ringing interrupted her reverie, and she angrily reached to grab it. What now, she thought, irritated. "Ivy Crane."

"Mrs. Crane, this is Ron Walker. I have some more information about Whitney Russell. The bugs I planted in her apartment a while back work like a charm." He had managed to bribe the landlord of Ms. Russell's townhouse to be able to plant the devices. What some people wouldn't do for money, he thought, even me.

"Spare me the boring technical details, Mr. Walker. What did you hear?" Ivy was quickly growing bored.

"It seems that Mr. Crane and Dr. Johnson just had a nice little family reunion... with their daughter, Whitney."

Ivy groaned--this guy was a complete moron. "I already managed to figure that out, Mr. Walker."

"How did you...?" Ron Walker shook his head. This woman was amazing! He didn't want to ever get on her bad side, he realized. She was a real barracuda!

"Just tell me, Mr. Walker, did anything worthwhile occur during our little family's get-together?"

"Well, not much really...just the girl, Whitney, kind of threw a fit. She was not too keen on Mr. Crane being her new daddy, you know? But she calmed down eventually...after he started to cry."

"Cry? Julian!" Ivy couldn't believe her ears. Must be some sort of trick, she deduced. The Julian Crane she knew never cried about anything...except maybe a huge drop in the stock market. No, he was just using that as some sort of tactic to win over his darling new daughter. Well, Ivy would make sure whatever fake happiness the little family had found wouldn't last for long. The angry ex ended her call and then typed in a new number. She waited until someone finally picked up on the other end.

"Where the hell have you been?" the voice on the other end growled. "I have been waiting outside this damn mansion for hours."

"Oh, I have been very busy tracing our favorite couple's footsteps, Mr. Russell," Ivy hissed into the phone. "And now I have a favor to ask of you. I have learned something very disturbing about Mr. Crane and your daughter...I believe she is in the utmost danger from his temper. In fact, I think you're the only one who can save her from that monster. Are you ready to hear the plan I have come up with?" 


	26. Welcome To The Family

Chapter 26

Disclaimer: JER/NBC own characters

Kathy Lyons was enjoying the luxury of a scented bubble bath in her apartment--it had been a very long day, and she was more than ready to call it a night. As she lay there, her tired mind went over the day's events, trying to prepare herself for tomorrow's challenges.

She sat up, her dripping hand covering her mouth in horror.

"Oh my God," she gasped, "I never called the guards!" Immediately she leaped out of the tub, grabbing the towel on the rack beside it. "Mr. Crane is going to have my head on a platter!" Tears sprung from her eyes as she wrapped herself in the towel and made a mad dash for her bedroom.

"I'm fired, I just know it," she cried as she hurriedly dried herself off. "I have to get in touch with Captain Wilkes right away!" She thought of Mr. Crane's instructions to message him if anything happened, but fearfully dismissed it.

"Maybe I can do this without him finding out," she thought in near panic. "I'll just call Captain Wilkes and everything will be all right." She snatched her day planner and cell phone and flipped through it until she found the number. Dialing the number, she held her breath as it rang several times, then hung up as it went to voice mail.

Kathy was in near panic mode as she grabbed her car keys. If the guards weren't answering, then that could mean that they were already on the premises of eithier Dr. Johnson's apartment complex or the Crane mansion. And if they were...and Mr. Crane found out that she hadn't warned them...her job was history.

"I'll drive to Dr. Johnson's first...then go by the Crane estate. Please let everything be okay!"

Captain Wilkes and Captain Morgan were pulling up to the Crane security gate shack. After determining that there was nothing amiss surrounding the area, Captain Wilkes had delegated two guards to secure the area while they headed to the Crane estate.

Karen punched in the code she had been given by Julian's assistant, and the security gates opened, affording them a spectacular view of the mansion. A smile curved her lips as she thought of the times that she had been here with Julian.

"Karen, I see that grin on your face--what are you thinking about?" Ally raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Nothing Ally, why do you ask?"

"You're grinning like a Cheshire cat--I never saw work do that to you, so it has to be something else."

"All right, Ally," Karen gave in. "I guess I was thinking about Julian again."

"I thought you said it was a long time ago. Whatever happened, it's over now,"Ally quietly pointed out. "Are you sure you are up for this job?"

"I'm fine, Ally. It's just seeing the mansion--it brings back some pretty intense memories." Karen sighed deeply. "I can handle the job--I'm a professional."

"Professional, yes, but you're also human."

"Can we change the subject please, Ally? We have work to do," Karen's voice had an edge to it.

"Sure, sure--let's just get out and look over the grounds." Ally shook her head as they exited the car. She'd hit a nerve with Karen--she didn't want to push her any further. What was it about Julian Crane that he had this kind of effect on so many women, she thought.

The light of the day was waning, and Karen squinted as she stepped away from the car. She was still feeling prickles of irritation from Ally's questions earlier, when her cell phone, strapped to her hip, vibrated. She picked it up, then stared at it.

"Who called?" she wondered aloud, seeing her phone's MISSED CALL display. When she pushed to see the number, "UNKNOWN" flashed back at her. Pushing another button, she saw that no voice mail had been left.

"Must not have been important," she shrugged. She walked back down the drive leading up to the gate, then bent to examine some tire tracks on the lawn. They were at a skewed angle, and her eyebrows shot up. Now who would have dared to deface the property of Julian Crane...?

TC had left the Crane estate earlier--he had been talking to Ivy, who had implied that Whitney was in danger from Julian. Now he was meeting her again at the hotel--Ivy had hinted that she had a plan to rescue Whitney from Julian, but as she put it, she "didn't want to discuss it over a cell."

"I'll kill that bastard," he thought. He couldn't understand how Eve could have let him anywhere near his baby girl. TC conveniently forgot that Whitney had avoided him when she had found out that he had hit Eve. "Nobody tries to hurt my daughter in any way and gets away with it."

Julian stepped away from the embrace that he had shared with Eve and their daughter. His heart was almost bursting with happiness as he viewed the two beautiful women who stood before him.

"I don't believe I could be any happier than I am right now," he breathed, his eyes still glassy. "We have a very lovely daughter Eve."

"Of course we do," Eve smiled, her arm still around Whitney. "She is the best of both of us."

"That she is," Julian agreed, a grin spreading across his handsome face as he saw Whitney blush with embarassed pleasure.

"Mom...Father," Whitney managed,"You're embarassing me." Her almond eyes, so like her father's, twinkled at both of them.

"No need to be embarassed my dear, we are just telling the unvarnished truth." Julian went to Whitney and hugged her fiercely. Kissing Eve on the cheek, he led them both back to the living room, where they sat down on the couch. Smiling at them, Julian focused on Whitney and leaned forward.

"Whitney...your mother mentioned that you were currently attending university, and you were studying family law, is this correct?"

"Yes, sir--I'm hoping to work in family court, like child custody and support and related issues."

"That is wonderful, my dear," he smiled, full of obvious pride. Glancing at Eve, he then grinned. "Takes after me, wouldn't you say, my darling?"

Eve shook her head, but an indulging smile lifted the corners of her mouth.

"Apparently my genes had no impact on her, is that what you are saying Julian?"

"Not at all, Eve...Whitney of course has your exquisite beauty, and I am sure the quick wit to match. I was simply referring to her legal leanings towards a career," Julian sheepishly explained.

"I'll let that remark slide, since you are just getting to know her," Eve told him.

"Thank you, my dear. Now Whitney," he turned again to his daughter, "how are you managing to pay for school?"

"I've gotten grants and loans with her help, I'm all right sir."

"Whitney...if you'll allow me to, I would be more than happy to repay the loans that you have taken out. I want to help you in any way I can."

"Father, I'm fine--you don't have to, really. " Whitney was amazed that her father, even though he barely knew her, was willing to cover her student loans.

"Whitney, I don't know if you are aware of this, but I am a billionaire...and I would really love if you would at least me do this for you. I wasn't around to see you become the beautiful woman that you are today--and this would help ease a little of the pain that I feel from that lost opportunity."

She was about to protest again, but caught a look from her mother. Eve shook her head slightly, while her eyes urged her to agree.

"Thank you, Father...I would like that very much," Whitney smiled shyly. She was suddenly enveloped in a bear hug from her father, which she returned with equal affection.

"You are more than welcome, my dear--thank you for giving me this chance." His eyes became glassy again as he hugged her.

Eve sat back and gazed at the two people she loved the most in the world. When she had first discovered that Whitney was Julian's child, she had never thought that they would meet and bond like they were doing now. Happy tears coursed down her cheeks.

"Eve, are you all right?" Julian looked over at her, a worried expression on his face. "You're crying, my love."

"I'm fine, Julian--just happier than I ever thought possible." Her cocoa-brown eyes shone with love at him.

The phone suddenly rang, startling them all. Whitney got up from the couch, and went over to the phone. While she was talking, Julian went to sit by Eve, reaching for her hand to place a kiss on the palm.

"Julian!"

"I'm not doing anything but kissing you, my beloved."

"Whitney's just over there!" Eve tried to whisper sternly, but it was difficult as Julian began kissing a trail up her arm.

"She's on the phone, Eve--"

"Father?" Whitney came towards him, a strange look on her face. She held the phone out to him. "It's for you...she says she's you're wife."

"Wife? What the hell-"Julian took the phone from Whitney. "Ivy, you deceitful bitch, this had better not be you!" he roared into the phone.

"Why Julian, that's no way to talk in front of your daughter and her whore of a mother. What kind of role model are you going to be for her?" Ivy taunted.

"Unless you want me to strangle you with my bare hands, tell me why you are phoning Whitney!" Julian's veins stood out on his forehead."

"It's simple, ex-husband mine--pay me the alimony you owe me, or I'll have to resort to other means to persuade you."

"You forget who I am, Ivy, your pathetic threat mean less than nothing to me."

"TC Russell is more than a pathetic threat. Care to hear more?" 


	27. Demented ExWife

Chapter 27

Disclaimer: JER/NBC own characters

"Ivy, how did you get this number, and how do you know about my daughter?" Julian hissed into the phone.

Ivy laughed, enjoying his obvious aggravation.

"None of your damned business, Julian."

"Ivy Winthrop, you sick piece of work-"

"Ivy Winthrop CRANE, and flattery will get you nowhere, so save yourself the trouble."

Julian ran a hand through his hair, rumpling it in the process. Ivy was more trouble than she was worth!

"What the hell do you want?"he snarled, tired of her cat and mouse games.

"You know what I want. The alimony that you owe me, and quite frankly I richly deserve. I deserve that for having had been sentenced to live with you as man and wife for what seemed to be an eternity."

"Eternity in hell is more like it. And you won't get a damned penny from me, so stop trying."

She smiled viciously, anticipating his reaction to the trump card she was about to reveal.

"Then I suppose I'll have to let TC Russell know where you are, and even better, tell him that the reason Eve Russell got pregnant with your bastard daughter is because you RAPED her! And you're continuing the sick relationship by molesting Whitney!"

"You conniving bitch, I have never harmed Eve or Whitney! If you value the air that you breathe, you will not even hint of such lies, or I will take great pleasure in ridding the world of you!" Julian's eyes flashed angrily.

"So are you going to be a man and have the funds wired into my personal account? I'll be more than happy to supply you the account number--"

"Rot in Hades, you twisted wench, for I have no intention of doing anything of the sort."

"Suit yourself, Julian. I hope you enjoy your time as 'Daddy'--your days are numbered."With that, Ivy disconnected the call, leaving Julian seething with fury.

Eve had been listening the entire time with Whitney, and her eyes held a frightened look.

"Julian...what is Ivy up to? What does she want with Whitney and me?" She held onto Whitney protectively.

He looked at his love, and then his daughter, anguish plain in his face.

"First of all, please forgive me for the language that I used in front of you both. I have no excuse for being so disrespectful, I'm truly, truly sorry--Whitney, please do not think that I am am awful person because of that."

Whitney looked at her father, surprised that he had even considered what she might be thinking--that he was so considerate.

"Father, it's all right...but please tell me why she called my house, and what does she want with my mother and me?"

"She could care less about you or Eve, my dear. What she cares about is money. She is demanding that I pay her twenty-five million dollars in alimony, and I contested it at our divorce. I refuse to pay that demented bi...woman a penny," Julian told her, his face flushing a dark red as he realized he had almost swore again.

Eve couldn't help but smile to herself as she watched Julian's restraint. He really has changed so much--so different from the man I used to know.

"Why does she think that she deserves that money?" Julian looked at his daughter with tenderness, seeing Eve's beauty in the graceful lines of her face.

"Because she was married to a Crane for over twenty years...and apparently, that is enough for her. Yet I have other plans for the Crane fortune, and they include helping to make you and your mother the happiest women on the face of the earth." He went towards Whitney and hugged her. "That is, if you will let me."

Eve looked at them both, her heart filled with love and pride for them. Yet something was still troubling her--she knew Julian well, and he hadn't explained everything.

"Julian--what did you mean when you said you hadn't harmed Whitney or me? You threatened Ivy--tell me what else was said.,"she insisted. Julian lifted his head from his embrace of Whitney, and he tried to smile convincingly.

"It was of little importance, my love. Ivy is not someone to concern your beautiful head about."

"Julian, if it wasn't important, then why did you react that way? Please don't hide anything from me...no secrets between us."

"I assure you, Ivy is no threat to eithier you or Whitney--please believe me, Eve." Julian felt terrible about having to lie to Eve, but he didn't want to upset her. He was certain that the security guards he had hired would do their jobs to protect her. However, he reasoned with himself, it would be prudent to get Whitney away from here, at least for the time being. At the mansion, he could protect them far better than here in Whitney's townhouse.

"Whitney, how would you like to accompany your mother and myself to see the town that we live in? It's a wonderful place--and I would love to show you my home. I have tennis courts, and a large swimming pool, and a breathtaking view of the ocean. Would you like to, my dear?"

Whitney's eyes lit up--she loved to play tennis, and she had never seen the ocean. And more than that, she was curious about her father.

"Of course I would! I'm on break right now, so I won't miss any classes--and it's been a while since Mom and I have spent time together." She threw a loving look at Eve, who smiled back at her.

"Wonderful--you needn't pack anything, I will be more than happy to get whatever you might need when we get the house. Are you both ready?" Julian tried to keep any sense of urgency out of his voice, but Eve noticed the almost hunted look in his hazel eyes.

"Julian...are you certain that there isn't something that you need to tell me?"

"No, my darling--I am just anxious to show our daughter the Crane estate. I'm sure that she will love it." Julian let Whitney go so that she could get her purse, and walked over to Eve, lifting his hand to caress her cheek. "I love you so much."

Convinced for the time being, Eve bestowed an adoring smile on him.

"All right--I'll just use the bathroom for a moment, and then we'll be ready." After kissing him on the cheek, Eve left the room. Julian then slipped out of the house, and took out his cell phone.

"I must leave a message for Kathy to remind her to warn the guards to be vigilant, but discreet. It would not do for Eve to realize I lied to her about the security I hired. I have to protect her...protect her and our beautiful daughter." He began to dial Kathy's number.

Ivy sat back and laughed to herself. Julian was a fool for denying her. It was going to be so satisfying to turn TC Russell loose on him and the slut he was carrying on with.

"Why is it so hard for him to understand that I always get what I want?" Ivy pulled out her compact and checked her reflection. Her ice-blue eyes, as cold as their color, stared back at her with anticipated triumph. "I need that additional money--the money Alistair put into my account all those years ago has grown nicely, but I want more--I have no intentions of living like some nouveau riche pauper. When I finally make Sam Bennett mine," she smiled dreamily, " I want to make certain that he'll never have to bother himself working a blue collar job again. Not that persona isn't part of his charm."

She fingered a chain around her neck--on it hung a gold heart locket that contained a picture of Sam, and also a picture of their son, Ethan.

"This will be our legacy to our son--Julian's money to help make me, Sam, and Ethan comfortable for the rest of our lives! " Ivy settled down to wait for TC to arrive.

Just as Julian was dialing his assistant, Whitney and Eve came outside, forcing Julian to flip close his cell phone in a form of mild panic. Covering, he flashed them a huge grin.

"There you are, my two lovelies--shall we be on our way?"

Eve raised an eyebrow at him--she had seen how quickly Julian had closed his phone, and it had piqued her curiousity.

"Who were you talking to, Julian?"

"Um, no one important, my dear. I was just trying to check in with my stockbroker, but it can certainly wait until we get back to the mansion."

"Stockbroker?"

"Yes, Eve-- Crane Industries has so many different subsidaries, and I'm afraid I had missed a meeting the other day when we first ran into one another."

"I see," Eve said, though her cheeks grew rosy at the memory of just why Julian had missed that meeting. "From what I remember, Julian, nothing short of a kidnapping would have kept you from Crane business." Her eyes twinkled mischievously at him.

"Well, Eve, it would seem that seeing you after all these years, I found that I could delay such mundane matters for the pleasure of your company." Julian felt a flush of embarassment coloring his own cheeks as he remembered just what lengths he had gone to keep Eve from fleeing when she had seen him.

Whitney was looking from one tell-tale face to the other with, confusion apparent in her expression.

"Mom...Father? What's going on here?"

"It's nothing, Whitney--why don't we all get into the car?" Julian held open the door of the limousine with a smile. As they entered, Julian signalled to the chauffeur to head for home, but his brow was furrowed with worry. "I pray Eve doesn't find out I defied her wishes concerning the guards. I need to keep her from not only discovering that, but also keep them safe from that madman ex-husband of hers..nd that harpy of an ex-wife of mine."

Kathy drove up to the gates outside of the Crane mansion. She punched in her access code, then drove through. Her heart beat a tattoo in her chest as she looked around for signs that Mr. Crane was home.

"I hope I got here in time--I can't afford to have Mr. Crane find out that I didn't get a chance to warn Captain Wilkes and Morgan!"

On the street side of the gate, TC sat in his newly acquired rental car. He had seen Kathy drive in, but held back, wanting to watch from afar to see what he could find out. Ivy had wanted to meet him to discuss her plan, en route, he had changed his mind.

"We're going to handle things MY way," he muttered, a menacing 


	28. Here comes TC Russell

Chapter 28

Disclaimer: JER/NBC own characters

Kathy closed her car door, her hands shaking as she activated her car alarm. She prayed she would not run into Mr. Crane before she had a chance to tell the guards to leave.

"I hope I'm not too late," Kathy fretted, running a hand through her hair as she started walking towards the front of the mansion. "Mr. Crane will have my head on a platter if I'm not able to warn them before he returns."

A large hand suddenly clamped over her mouth, muffling the involuntary scream that escaped.

TC held her immobile, his voice low and menacing in her ear.

"Let's go for a little walk,"he growled. "I want to know what the hell is going on here."

In the limousine, Julian smiled at Whitney, his hazel eyes twinkling. His daughter was every bit as lovely as her mother, and his heart nearly burst with pride that he had helped to create her.

"Father, why are you smiling that way?" Whitney raised an eyebrow at him.

He realized that he had been staring at her, and he flushed, flashing her an embarassed grin.

"I apologize, my dear, I was just thinking how much you favor your mother." Julian reached over and took Eve's hand in his own. "And how grateful I am to have a chance to know you better." Kissing Eve's palm, he leaned closer to her and purred, "Of course, I would love to make new discoveries about you, my luscious Eve."

"Julian!" Eve tried to be indignant, but her smile betrayed her. "Please learn to behave yourself!" She swatted his hand away, then looked at Whitney apologetically.

For her part, Whitney saw how relaxed her mother was. In all the years that Eve had been with TC, it was as if her mother was almost tiptoeing around him. They had been affectionate, true--but the change in Eve, around Julian, was as clear as crystal. She truly did love him.

"It's all right, Mom," Whitney assured her mother. "I guess I am just not used to you being with anyone except for Daddy." Seeing Eve's downcast look, she hastened to add, "But I can see just how much you and Father love each other. "

"Whitney, I love your mother with all my heart and soul," Julian informed her. "I feel more blessed than you will ever know that she has decided to give our love a new chance. And knowing that I have such a beautiful daughter--"he smiled tenderly at her--"is the proverbial icing on the cake. I am more happy right now than I ever thought possible."

"Julian, you're making her blush," Eve gently chided.

"I didn't mean to, my love. I simply wanted her to know how much the both of you mean to me." Julian grinned at Whitney. "So much so, that I want to start by giving Whitney a shopping spree she'll never forget."

"Father, there is nothing that I really need," Whitney protested.

"Shopping sprees aren't intended for things that you need, my dear, they concern things that you really want. Please let me do this for you, Whitney." Julian was sincere in his offer to Whitney, but he also wanted to try again to contact Kathy. With Eve trusting him so completely right now, it wouldn't do for her to see the very same guards she had forbade him to hire. If he could get the women to go shopping, they wouldn't notice him slipping away to make a call.

"Whitney, this would mean so much to Julian --your father--if you would say yes, " Eve gently urged. She remembered well the numerous shopping excursions she had had herself with him--lovely outfits, furs, and diamonds had been the order of the day. Of course, that was when she was also deeply involved with alcohol and drugs, so much so that she had sold off the gifts he had bought her to support her habit.

She mentally shook herself--those days were long past, and the Julian that had introduced her to that wild lifestyle, sat next to her, a new man. He had grown into someone she could once again say that she loved...and more than that, trusted with all of her heart.

"I'd love to," Whitney finally agreed, causing Julian to lean over and hug her in delight, and relief.

"Thank you, my dear--the stores are yours for the asking!" he declared, while hoping he would be able to get in touch with his assistant. Eve couldn't know that he had lied to her...he simply could not allow that to happen.

Kathy moved for the pepper spray that was in her purse, but TC grabbed her arm and held it fast.

"Oh no, missy, you're not going to be grabbing something to mace me with. Nice try, though," he snarled, as he dragged her behind his rental car. Kathy's eyes widened with increased panic, and she bit down hard on his hand that still covered her mouth. causing him to release her with a cry of pain.

"Ouch! That hurt you stupid --aargh!" Kathy had managed to knee him in his privates as he had backed away from her. While he was bent over, cursing a blue streak, she made a mad dash for her car, praying that she would reach it in time before the monster who attacked her caught up with her. As she was jamming the key into the lock, TC grabbed her from behind and spun her around to face him.

"You'll regret what you did back there," he threatened in a low voice. "I didn't hurt you before...now I'll have to rethink my options." As Kathy opened her mouth to scream for help, he again clamped his hand over her mouth.

"I think we need to go somewhere and talk...your car or mine?" TC laughed nastily as he grabbed the keys out of her hand and opened her car door. "After you, little hostage." He pushed her into the car, then climbed in after her. "Now you wouldn't be at Casa Crane if you didn't have something to do with him--so you'd better start telling me what you know about Julian Crane and my wife!"

Kathy was frightened, but she had also had had quite enough of this TC person, whoever he was. She was not going to give him him any information if she could help it!

He has to be talking about Dr. Johnson, she thought to herself. I didn't know she was married--I wonder if Mr. Crane knows!

"Answer me!"

"I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Oh, I think you do--so just make it easier on yourself, and tell me where Crane and my wife are right now! I know she's with him, so don't even try lying your way out of it!"

"I don't even talk with Mr. Crane, much less know who he's with right now, so leave me alone and get off of the property before the--"

"Before the what? No one saw me grab you, so once again, nice try. " TC smiled at her, but his eyes were as cold as ebony ice. "Maybe I'll just look in your purse, and see if you don't don't have any information about Julian Crane!" TC snatched her purse from the floor of the car, and retrieved her wallet and cell phone.

"Leave my things ALONE!" Kathy screamed at him, as she struggled to get her phone back. This man was insane!

TC easily held her at arms's length, as he read her driver's license.

"Kathy Lyons," he read aloud. "Not Katherine?" he laughed.

"None of your damned business!" she spat at him.

"Suit yourself," TC shrugged, turning his attention to her cell phone. As he began punching in her address book, Kathy slid her hand in her pocket to grab a hold of her pepper spray.

"If I can get him right in the eyes, I can grab my keys and make a break for the mansion. Then I can call the police to let them know there's a maniac on the Crane estate!" She gasped when TC turned her phone around to face her. Displayed was: JULIAN CRANE CELL . She let go of the pepper spray in her shock and dismay.

"Looks like I just hit the jackpot, Kathy," he smirked. "What do you say, we give him a call to come rescue you?"

Ivy Crane was as mad as a hornet. TC Russell had not called her back, and she felt she was losing control of the situation. What in the name of God was he doing?

"That stupid fool--he'd better not foul this up for me!" Ivy began angrily dialing TC's cell phone. 


	29. Daughter Of A Billionaire

Chapter 29

Disclaimer: JER/NBC own characters

Ivy tapped her perfectly manicured fingernails impatiently. TC's phone was not picking up, and she was growing angrier by the second.

"What a blithering idiot," she seethed as her call was picked up by his voice mail. "Is it too much to ask that that Neanderthal answer his phone?"

She hoped that TC had not gone to the Crane estate to confront Julian and Eve, not without her there to twist Julian to her mercy!

"If Julian knows what is good for him, he'll ante up my alimony, or I'll make sure that Eve Johnson bitch and her bastard child pay dearly!" Ivy vowed, as she disconnected the call. "TC Russell may be a brainless idiot, but he will most certainly take the bait if I tell him that Julian raped his wife and has 'questionable' feelings about Whitney, the daughter he raised as his own!"

A cruel smile played across her face, turning features that were beautiful into an almost hideous, subhuman caricature.

"It's not nice to fool with Mother Nature...or Ivy Winthrop Crane."

TC held up Kathy's cell phone, a mocking grin on his face.

"Well, little Miss Kathy, do you think we should give Crane a call?" He shook the phone slightly, enjoying the look of horror that Kathy gave him. "I don't know what you are to him, but I'm sure if you have his cell number, you have to be pretty important."

"Give me that back!" Kathy had had enough of this monster. A growing anger was filling her with bravado. "I don't know what you want with Mr. Crane, but it has nothing to do with me! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled, hoping to distract him as her fingers found her pepper spray again.

"Let me give you a piece of advice, missy--you're not a theat to anyone. Give it up!"

"No..." Kathy hissed, "YOU give it up!" She palmed the small cannister and discreetly moved her hand into position.

"You know, you've got a mouth on you--maybe you need someone to shut it!" TC slowly put the phone down as he glared at her. His fists clenched as he leaned towards her.

"Go ahead--make my day!" Kathy quoted one of her favorite movies as she quickly aimed the pepper spray directly in his eyes. TC cried out in agony as his hands flew up to his eyes, which immediately began tearing.

"Serves you right," she told him. TC tried to grab her arm, but his eyes were still blinded by the spray, and she easily managed to avoid him. Kathy opened the door and ran towards the mansion, praying that the man who abducted her was still incapacitated by the spay.

"Thank God," she panted as she ran to the guard shack, which was to the left of the main house. "Please let Captain Wilkes be here!"

Karen Wilkes frowned at her partner. The tire tracks that they had seen earlier hadn't matched any of the cars that normally would be on the grounds of the Crane estate--she had managed to do some checking with the Crane staff security.

"Looks like we have an intruder," Karen sighed, running her hand through her hair. "Too bad we can't finger who it is. Whoever it is, is going to answer to me--I promise you that."

"Whoever it is, hasn't done anything other than destroy some of Julian Crane's Bermuda grass, Karen. We need more than that if we're going to do anything about it." Ally Morgan shook her head. "I know you want to help Julian, but don't let your personal feelings start to cloud your judgement."

"Will you shut up about that already?" Karen loved Ally dearly as a friend and coworker, but right now she was irritating the heck out of her. "I'm not letting anything cloud my judgement, I am doing what I am supposed to do--my job," she huffed, narrowing her eyes at her friend.

Ally held up her hands in surrender.

"Look, I didn't mean to ruffle your feathers, I really didn't. It's just that in all of the time that I've known you, Karen, you've always been level headed, the epitome of being 'by-the-book'."

"And now?"

"Now, you're assuming, and jumping to conclusions. That's not like you at all, Karen. And I can't help thinking this all has to do with the fact that it's Julian Crane that we're working for."

"Your point?"

"Enough of the monosyllable answers, Karen. Are you able to do this job, with your past history with him?" Ally looked at her, an almost pleading expression on her face. "If the higher-ups knew that you had been with him, they would take you off of the case, and I don't want to work without you. Please say that you can do this."

Karen slowly nodded her head.

"Maybe you're right, Ally. Maybe I am getting a little too personal when it comes to Julian--but don't worry," she smiled, "I can still do my job, as a professional. Besides, someone's got to keep their eye on you," she winked.

"Thank goodness." Ally sighed with relief. "I swear to you though, if your paranoia ever pays off, I'll be the first to admit it."

"You remember that."

"Like you'll ever let me forget it. Why don't we-" Ally was interrupted by a pounding on the door of the guard shack. "What the heck is that?"

"Let's go, Ally!" Karen leapt up from her chair, and drew her gun, her partner drawing hers as well. Karen was about to open the door, with Ally covering her, when they both heard Kathy's voice.

"Please open the door! Someone's after Mr. Crane, and he just tried to attack me! Let me in!" They holstered their guns, as an out of breath Kathy was let inside. She was led to the holding room, and as she was regaining her breath, Ally gave Karen a small smile.

"Looks like it paid off, Karen."

Julian held the limousine door open, waving off the driver. His heart nearly burst with pride as he offered an arm to both of his ladies--on one side, his beautiful daughter, whose eyes were sparkling with delight at the large shopping mall that they had managed to locate, and on the other, his dearest love, who bestowed upon him a dazzling smile that nearly blinded him.

"I will be the most happy and blessed shopper roaming these stores", he laughed, earning him a hug from Eve. "Everyone will be uncontrollably envious of the two incredibly lovely ladies that I have the pleasure of accompanying."

"Darling, you're liable to turn her head, the way you continue to compliment her," Eve gently chided.

"Not at all, my pet--I do believe Whitney is a very intelligent, and grounded young woman, from what I have been able to ascertain in the short time that we've been acquainted."

"Thank you, Mr. Cr--I mean, Father," Whitney corrected herself. She gave Julian an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm still not used to saying it yet."

He waved a hand dismissively.

"It's quite all right, my dear, I understand. This is new to me, as well."

"It will take some getting used to, that's for sure."

"Of course it will. Just as you will become accustomed to being the daughter of a billionaire." At Whitney's sudden blush, Julian was chagrined.

"I am so sorry, Whitney, I did not mean to upset you," he apologized, dismayed at Whitney's discomfiture. "I only meant to inform you that you need never lack for anything."

Eve couldn't help but smile--Julian was trying so hard to make certain that Whitney liked him. He was doing it it the only way he really knew how--like a Crane.

"Father, it's all right, I'm fine, trust me. I'm just not used to --all this." She smiled at her father, and took his hand in hers.

"Julian just has to learn to go slowly, honey--he does mean well," Eve explained, enjoying the evil glare Julian playfully gave her.

"Thank you, my dear. Why don't you take Whitney, and begin touring the shops--I do have to make a phone call. My stockbroker, you remember," he said, his gaze going from one to the other. He gave Whitney's hand an affectionate squeeze before releasing it.

"Go ahead--we'll just be looking around, I'm sure you'll catch up with us." Eve gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and she and Whitney began walking towards the shoe boutique.

He watched them go, love and sadness plain in his expression.

"My darling Eve, I pray you forgive me for the steps that I had to take to protect you. I detest lying to you--but I couldn't bear if that SOB you call an ex-husband harmed one hair on your head, or Whitney's." Julian's eyes flashed with anger. "And if that bitch of an ex-wife dares to get involved, she will need more than her policeman lover Sam Bennett to save her.

"Beware, Ivy," he growled to himself, as he began walking towards the parking lot, "I will strangle you myself if you try to hurt Eve and Whitney." He took out his cell phone.

TC gagged as he felt the aftereffects of the spray. He had almost hyperventilated, but practicing the breathing techniques that he had learned as a coach, was able to prevent himself from doing so. He sat in the car, letting the open door ventilate air as his breathing returned to normal.

"That Kathy woman ran off--I've got to find her and shut her up before she tells anyone what happened," he rasped as he sat up. Looking at the passenger side, he spied her cell phone and purse.

"Well, well--look at what we have here," he smirked, as he picked up her phone. "Little Miss Kathy left me a present!"

Suddenly, the phone rang and vibrated in his hand. His eyes lit with pleasure as he saw the caller ID.

"Julian Crane...just who I wanted to talk to." 


	30. The Blue Note

Chapter 30

Disclaimer: JER/NBC own characters

Julian waited for Kathy to pick up her cell phone--he had to get through to her to warn her to call off the guards, before Eve got wind of what he had done.

"Finally," he murmured as he heard her cell connect. "Kathy," he began without waiting for her to respond, "you MUST tell those body guards to be vigilant, but even more discreet. Dr. Johnson did not approve of my securing them in the first place, but I cannot take chances with her safety. I will be back at the mansion with her and a Ms. Whitney Russell--see to it that my wishes are taken care of."

With that, Julian hurriedly ended the call, relieved that he had had the chance to let Kathy know at last. Now, Eve would still be safe, but never know that he had lied to her. He loved her far too much to cause her a moment's pain.

"Now, you'll be safe, my darling Eve--you and our daughter."

On the other end of the now disconnected line, TC grinned widely with sheer malicious pleasure.

"You stupid bastard--you don't even know how much you helped me."

Whitney walked alongside her mother, noticing the change in her expression and demeanor. Her mother looked so relaxed, and happy--could it be all her father, Julian's doing?

"Mom?"

"Hm? Oh yes honey, what's wrong?" Eve focused on her. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking."

"You and Mr. Crane--my father," she began hesitantly. "You two really do love each other, don't you?"

Eve smiled gently at her.

"Yes, sweetheart, we are very much in love with each other. I don't think I ever really stopped loving him."

"Mom...how did you two really meet? I still really haven't heard just how, and when, and.." Whitney was surprised to see her normally composed mother blush. "I don't mean to intrude."

"It's okay, really. Of course you would be curious, I am sure you have a lot of questions about Julian and everything that has happened in the years since we've met." Eve pointed to a restaurant. "Why don't we go there and order some coffee--we can wait for your father, and I can tell you all about Eve," she smiled, her eyes twinkling.

"I'd love that, Mom."

When they were seated, coffee mugs in their hands, Eve closed her eyes for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts.

"I was eighteen years old, and I wanted something different than what my parents had planned for me. I wanted to live life, not let it pass me by as I merely went through the motions. I wanted something more--something exciting, passionate.

"So, I decided to audition as a singer at a jazz club called the Blue Note. I got the job, and began singing at the last set every night. The crowd loved me--and I loved the thrill of making people laugh, cry, and simply feel when they heard me sing. I wanted to make it big--just like Billie Holiday. I wanted someone to help me realize my dream."

She opened her eyes and looked at her daughter, her brown eyes starting to tear.

"That's when I met a man that would change my life."

Flashback

"Crystal, see the crowd out there? They loved me, they really loved me!" Eve Johnson tossed her black curls and laughed, the intoxication of performing adding a radiance to her already beautiful features.

She raised her glass of club soda in salute to her friend. Crystal was a

"This is just the beginning, Crystal--I'm sure that someone like a talent scout will notice me, and then I'll be on my way to a recording contract. I'll be the next Billie Holiday!"

Crystal couldn't help but smile as she looked at Eve's starry-eyed expression.

"Eve, you have the talent, no doubt about that. I can't think of why some hot-shot scout or producer would lower themselves to drop in on the Blue Note." Her blue eyes became hard. "More like some dope dealer or coke peddler will see who their next victim will be." Crystal was a beautiful blonde, but the things she had seen in her life of clubs and bars had left their mark on her face and in her disposition. She trusted very few people, Eve being one of those precious few.

"Oh, I'm not worried about that. All I want to do is sing."

"I've heard that before, honey. I just want you to be careful."

Eve shook her head dismissively.

"I'm a big girl, Crystal. I'll be okay with whatever comes my way." Eve turned to the mirror in the tiny dressing room, and reapplied her lipstick. She then turned towards Crystal. "Wish me luck!"

"You mean break a leg."

"I always hated that phrase."

"Go ahead, honey, knock them dead. Maybe that hot shot producer you've been dreaming of is waiting for you right now." Crystal managed a genuine smile for her friend. "Better make sure you sing your heart out for him."

"He won't be able to resist me tonight." With that, Eve left the dressing room, her heart racing in anticipation of her next set.

Julian Crane surveyed the scene around him. This place seemed just chock full of decadent delights--liquors for the asking, and lovely, scantily clad ladies who would just die for a night with the infamous Julian Crane. Tall, dark haired, with hazel eyes that could be at once inviting and predatory--and being a billionaire several times over to boot--he was well aware that he was considered THE catch here, as well as anywhere else!

"I wonder which one of these little delights will have the pleasure of my company tonight?" He laughed at his own wit. "Who could resist a Crane?" Then again, he could always swoop one of the performers off of their feet.

Draining his Scotch, Julian signaled the bartender for another one. Apparently, this club was purported to have some decent jazz singers--the best jazz club in Boston .

"Now only if the singers would be breathtaking, I'd be as close to heaven as I could get. "

The stage suddenly flashed the spotlight, and the crowd turned its attention to the stage. A woman walked to the microphone--a beautiful African American with cafe-au-lait skin, a mass of dark curls, and a figure that already had the men near the stage cat-calling.

"Oh, my God,"Julian breathed. "What a deliciously exotic creature she is. "I could get lost in luscious lips such as those. And that body is just begging to be caressed..." He felt his body respond to the vision in front of him.

"I must find out out about this delicate morsel," he promised himself as he got up from his seat and moved closer to the stage. He had to see this beauty up close.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Blue Note presents the very lovely Eve Johnson!" The announcer introduced her as Eve sat down on a stool, holding her microphone.

"Eve," Julian repeated. "First woman, and first woman to know the pleasures of the flesh--how appropiate," he purred. "I'm even more intrigued." He sat back as the music began, a wide smile on his face.

Eve surveyed the crowd--the usual group of booze hounds. It didn't matter to her though--this club was like the ones that Billie Holiday started out in, and so Eve Johnson would too. Sitting there, dressed in a figure-fitting red velvet dress with a plunging neckline and a slit showing her shapely legs, Eve knew she caught the eye. What she was really concerned about was if she could seduce the crowd with her voice. That was what would get the attention of a record producer on the prowl!

Smiling at the audience, she began to sing:

I taste your kiss at moments like this Long after your touch gave me such a rush And now I know it's true that not one second or two I could live without you

Oh,how I tried to pretend I could choose to make this end Oh what a fool I've been

But the thought of losing you Makes me cold and turns me blue...

"Eve," Julian repeated. "First woman, and first woman to know the pleasures of the flesh--how appropiate," he purred. "I'm even more intrigued." He sat back as the music began, a wide smile on his face.

"I must find out more about her," he vowed silently. His appreciative gaze locked with hers, and he held it for the longest moment.

"Who is that?" Eve thought to herself as she continued to sing. That man who was sitting directly in front of the stage, who seemed to be entranced with her. He was handsome, and by the looks of him, was definitely of a different caliber than the other men who frequented the Blue Note. His clothing spoke of wealth, and having been raised in an upper middle class family herself, she could tell the different between a 'mule in horse's harness' and the real thing.

The way he looked at her sent a thrilling chill up her spine. Maybe he was someone who could help her! Eve directed her lyrics toward him, in the hope that he would do just that.

His breathing becoming labored, Julian leaned ever closer to the stage. She was singing to him, and the intoxication of the moment was wonderful. He was so focused on her eyes and lips singing, he didn't notice the looks and titters of the other patrons at his rapt attention.

Eve finished her song, then launched into 'God Bless The Child'. She sang song after song, and the crowd responded wildly to her, and she enjoyed their adulation. Yet her eyes were fixed upon the man who sat directly in front of her, his gaze devouring her hungrily. She had moved a little closer to him, drawn almost against her will by the animal magnetism of his look.

Finally, her set ended, and Eve warmly thanked her audience, then winked at the man sitting in front of her. She descended the steps at the right of the stage, then went towards the bar, graciously acknowledging the compliments of people who told her how much they had loved her performance, and ducking the few drunken idiots who had tried to get some 'quality time' alone with her.

She sat at the bar, crossing her shapely legs. Where was he, the one that reeked of money and status?

I hope that guy is a producer! He looks like one--and he's cute, too!

"Club soda, Billy, " she told the bartender, who handed it to her with a smile.

"Surely such a breathtaking woman such as yourself deserves more than a simple club soda," a velvet-sounding voice said from behind her.

Startled, Eve turned around to face the man that had stared at her during her entire set. Him!

Julian's breath was almost taken away being this close to her. Her face alone could launch a thousand ships, but her body was a sultry delight that just begged for someone to make love to. His eyes drifted to her lips, full and inviting, and when they lit upon her cleavage, they took on a look that disconcerted her.

"My face is up here," Eve said nervously, trying to strike the conversation back up.

He blinked in surprise, then smiled apologetically.

"Quite right, Ms. Johnson. Let me introduce myself--Julian Crane, at your service." Boldly taking her hand , he proceeded to press a kiss upon her palm.

Eve snatched her hand back, outraged. The nerve of him! She glared at him, color flushing her cheeks. Julian Crane! The Cranes were one of the richest families on the planet--surely he'd be able to help her somehow!

Julian couldn't help but grin at her. Her prim outward manner was a contrast to her gorgeous face and inviting, lush curves.

"I beg your pardon, Ms. Johnson. You must be aware of how ravishing you are--I simply could not help myself."

"Could have fooled me. " Eve tried to look sternly at him, but Julian smacked himself on his own hand, affecting a self-reproachful air.

"Come come now, I regret the liberty I took with you. Let me get you a glass of champagne to make it up to you--the best the Blue Note has to offer." Julian flashed her his most charming smile, and in spite of herself, Eve softened a bit towards him. He really was quite handsome, and not like the other drunken bums who'd tried to hit on her.

"I really don't drink," she told him. Undaunted, Julian signaled to the bartender.

"The best champagne you have," he demanded, and a short time later Julian and Eve were sipping Dom Perignon in a private alcove.

"This does taste really good," Eve admitted, as she sipped at her drink.

"Exquisite isn't it, my pet," Julian agreed, his hazel eyes enchanted by the curve of her full, sensual lips at the edge of the champagne flute. When she put it down, she smiled at him, the champagne making her feel more friendly towards him.

It helped that he was quite possibly the most handsome and distinguished man she'd met in a long time. And the fact that he promised to help her with some contacts in New York for a possible gig at the Studio 54!

"Strawberry?" he offered her from the small dish that lay before them on the table. Eve nodded, so he decided to see just how far she would let him go. He picked up a berry, and held up to her lips. Eve opened her mouth to accept the proffered strawberry, and her tongue brushed lightly against the tips of his fingers.

"Oh God, Eve,"he moaned, shuddering with pleasure. His body immediately and almost violently responded, yet he held himself in check with a superhuman effort. Leaning over, he began to kiss her neck, his warm lips evoking the beginning embers of passion in Eve.

"We really shouldn't be doing this, Julian. It's late, and I'm tired...I have a late set tomorrow night," Eve half heartedly protested, as Julian's lips made their way to her ear, which he outlined lightly with his tongue.

Breathing into her ear, his moist breath sent shivers down her spine.

"Do you really want me to stop, Eve?" Julian nibbled at her ear lobe, then buried his head again in her shapely shoulders and nuzzled the delicate skin there.

"I can't, Julian," Eve whispered. Julian placed a long finger under her chin, and traced her lips with his thumb.

"I know you want me, Eve. You can fight me, but I know you want me just as much I want you, don't you Eve? Don't you?" His hands grazed the top of her breasts, displayed in her low-cut dress.

Eve was trying to resist him, but the champagne had lessened her will to fight him. That, and the desire for him was overpowering her reason. Julian intensified his assault on her senses, feeling that she would soon be his.

"We can continue this at my suite in the Boston Grand Hotel--you'd like that, wouldn't you my dear?"

"I don't think--" Eve forgot what she had intended to say as Julian suddenly kissed her, tenderly at first. Then the kiss turned into a fiery explosion, his tongue invading and ravaging her mouth, Eve matching him kiss for kiss.

Breathing heavily, the pair broke apart, Eve's cocoa eyes darkened with newly awakened passion, Julian's hazel orbs flashed with a desire he had never known before.

"Let's go," he whispered.

End Flashback

Eve's eyes were full of tears at this point. She didn't want to tell Whitney about the drugs that Julian had later introduced her to, it would only hurt their daughter.

"That's how we met, sweetheart. "

Whitney's heart went out to her mother, seeing how shaken she was.

"Mom, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. You were the result of your father and I meeting. I could never regret that." Eve reached over and held Whitney's hand in both of her own. "You were meant to be."

Whitney smiled, tears now in her own eyes as well.

Julian stood outside the coffee shop, watching Eve and Whitney bond. Pride and love swelled his heart, and he wiped away a tear from his eye.

"I've wronged you so much in the years that I've known you, Eve. God willing, I now have the chance to make amends to you and our daughter." 


	31. You Can't Leave!

Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Characters belong to JER/NBC

TC laughed to himself as he walked back toward his car. Julian Crane had played right into his hands, and had been too stupid to realize it.

"When I get my hands on him and my slut of a wife--they'll know what it means to mess with me!" he vowed. Just then his cell phone rang, and he pulled it out of his pocket and flipped it open.

"Russell."

"Well, well, well. You do know how to actually answer your phone." Ivy Crane's biting voice was the last thing TC wanted to hear just then.

"What the hell do you want?"

"You were supposed to call me, remember? Just where are you, and what are you doing?"

"I'm at your ex-husband's place--I just had a little run-in with his secretary or something, but he's not here. Damn shame, too--would have loved to kill him."

Ivy rolled her eyes. Was it possible that anyone could be this idiotic?

"And just what, pray tell, do you mean you had a run-in with his secretary?"

"Just what I said. Are you deaf?" TC was getting more and more annoyed with her. Who the hell did she think she was, questioning him?

She took a deep breath, biting back the insult that she had almost said aloud.

"Mr. Russell, the last thing we want to do is alert Julian to your presence. He'd fly Eve and your daughter off to where you'd never be able to get your hands on them."

"Like hell he will."

"He's a BILLIONAIRE, or did you forget that little fact? He can do anything he wants, including unleash about ten thousand cops after you. So the both of us a favor and get off the Crane estate, now!" Ivy paused for a moment.  
"Does his secretary know who you are?" He didn't answer right away, so she raised her voice. "Does she know that you are Eve Johnson's ex-husband?"

"Yeah, so what? She doesn't know my name, or anything else about me--so what good could that do?"

Ivy groaned--he really was an idiot. But she needed him to keep Julian in check, until she got her millions off of him.

"Let's just hope she doesn't open her mouth too soon. After all," Ivy smiled," you wouldn't want a man who practically raped your wife to be happy, now would you? And think about what he could do to your daughter if he managed to spirit them away from you?"

TC's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What do you mean, raped Eve? And do something to Whitney?" His other hand clenched in a fist. "I will kill that bastard if he lays so much as a finger on my little girl!"

"Well, Julian has been known to sleep with women of all colors, shapes, sizes, and ages...and I wouldn't put it past him to look at Whitney as a younger version of her mother." Ivy was not about to let TC know that Julian was Whitney's biological father. Why bother him with details?

The veins in TC's neck began to bulge at the thought of Julian Crane trying anything with his daughter. And the fact that he was with Eve right now made him even more furious.

"There is no way in hell that I will let that fool anywhere near them--I plan to be here when he comes back from wherever he is!"

"And I'll be sure to find out when that will be--but for now, you have to get off the property before you are picked up!"

TC nodded as he got into his rental car. It wouldn't do any good for him to be sitting in a jail cell, he thought as he started the engine.

"You do that, Ms. Crane--I'm out of here for now."

Kathy had just finished telling Captain Wilkes and Captain Morgan about the man who had accosted her, giving them as full as a description as she could manage to remember. She had been very badly frightened, and her hands were still shaking.

"He was looking for Mr. Crane and Dr. Johnson--he said that she was his wife," Kathy explained. "I don't know what he wants, but it can't be good, if he was lying in wait for them like that."

"No, it isn't," Karen said grimly. "We need to go check the perimeter out, Ms. Lyons--you can stay here, with the other guards. You'll be all all right."

Ally nodded as she grabbed her jacket, smiling to try to ease Kathy's fears.

"We'll be right back, don't worry." Karen grabbed her jacket as well, and the two of them went out, guns drawn, to look over the estate.

Kathy sat back in her chair, overwhelmed by what had happened to her. She was glad that she had had her pepper spray with her, or else she might be worse off than she already was.

"I don't know know what that man did to Dr. Johnson, but I pray that she never has to see him again!" she thought worriedly.

Julian stood outside the coffee shop, smiling at the sight of Eve and Whitney talking.

"My love, I cannot tell you how happy it makes me to have you back in my life," he whispered to himself. "And now that I know we share a beautiful daughter, there is nothing I wouldn't do for the both of you. We've spent far too many years apart."

His heart swelled with pride at the the two women, knowing that they belonged to him. And grateful that he had been given a second chance to make it right...to have Eve at his side once more, and the chance to be a real father.

"How I have missed you, my darling--in every way," he thought as he remembered the first of their special times together...the night they had first met.

Flashback

Julian and Eve had arrived in his presidential suite of the Boston Grand, and Eve couldn't hide her awe at the luxury that surrounded her. She could see an ocean front extra large private balcony with a glass sliding door, a fully stocked bar, and a sumptous living room. It was beautiful, and Eve couldn't help but appreciate it.

"This is so lovely," she whispered, as she held onto Julian for support. With all of the champagne that she had drank at the Blue Note, she was a bit unsteady on her feet.

"It doesn't compare in the least to you, my pet. Why don't we sit down, and you can have some more champagne." Julian's hazel eyes lit upon her full lips, wanting so much to taste their sweetness again.

"I think I've had enough."

"Nonsense, dear, this stuff coats the throat. One drink won't kill you." Julian lifted Eve's hand to his warm lips. "It just tends to relax one." He continued

Eve shook her head, nonetheless feeling drawn towards him.

"No thank you. I do want to sit down down though," Eve said as she made her way to the couch. She leaned against it and closed her eyes.

Julian was fearful that she might actually fall asleep, so he quickly went to the couch and sat beside her. He leaned close to her ear and blew in it softly.

"Why don't you let me let me help you to relax," he said, breathing in her ear. Eve was startled, and turned around to face him--which gave Julian the perfect opportunity to kiss her. Eve didn't resist, so he felt encouraged to deepen the kiss, his tongue enjoying a sensual dance with hers.

"Oh Eve." he breathed as they broke apart for air, "You are so beautiful...I knew you were special when I saw you up on that stage." His finger stroked her cheek, as he gazed into her eyes. "I knew I had to have you."

Eve looked at him through lowered lashes. He really was very handsome, but she had never been with a man, and the new sensations frightened her more than she cared to admit.

"Julian, I think we are moving too fast--I just met you tonight, and you've been very sweet and all, but-"

"But what? Do you deny that you want me, Eve?" He began to kiss her neck, causing Eve to moan softly in spite of herself.

"I just don't think that we should-"

"Shhhh," he coaxed. "Don't think, my darling, just let yourself go." Julian began again to kiss her, as his hands began caressing her shoulders. His lips were touching hers, and Eve had never felt this kind of passion, had never in her sheltered life realized that it was possible.

Julian's hands began to move down from her shoulders, until they grazed her breasts swelling against her low-cut velvet gown. Eve whimpered, her hands moving to thread themselves in his hair. He shuddered in response, his lips moving down her neck to sweep across her cleavage. She threw her head back then, her breath coming in quick pants, which only served to encourage Julian to move his hand carefully over one of her breasts.

"You do want me Eve, tell me that you do," he whispered, lifting his head to see the desire and innocence that lay in her expression. Eve found that she could not speak, so he raised himself up over to kiss her hungrily, feasting upon her mouth as if he were a starving man.

"Say it Eve,"Julian urged, as he bent his head down to press warm lips on her left breast, his lips moistening the fabric on her gown. She felt her breasts begin to ache with a sweet pain that she had never felt before, and her womanhood also began to throb in response to Julian's skillful machinations.

Eve felt the fire coursing through her veins, and she could no longer deny that she needed Julian. Yet she was frightened of the unknown, and it was apparent that Julian had far more experience than she did.

"I do want you," she managed softly. "I need you, but..."

"But what?"

"I-I've never been with a man before, Julian." Her admission startled Julian--this gorgeous, sensual looking woman was a virgin? The idea made Julian feel protective of her, yet it also thrilled him to no end.

"Oh my sweet Eve, you have no idea how happy you have made me."

Near delirous with desire, and ecstatic with the fact that she admitted that she wanted him, Julian moved to sweep her up in his strong arms, carrying her to the king-size bed that dominated the bedroom part of his suite.

He lay her gently, almost reverently on the bed, his eyes moving over her ripe curves. Julian's mouth went dry as he looked at her. She was truly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and he couldn't believe she was here, in his bed.

"I want you too, Eve," he said huskily, as he looked at her. Eve's cocoa eyes were glazed with passion, but a tiny spark of fear was in them as well, and Julian was perceptive as to the cause.

"My pet, I will be gentle with you...you will feel nothing but pure delight," he promised her as he took one of her high heel pumps off, then slipped the other of her other foot, kissing her instep in the process. Eve shivered, and he smiled knowingly.

Julian held her gaze as his large hands eased her stockings off of her shapely legs, caressing and stroking his way up towards Eve's center of pleasure. Eve's breaths were coming in little gasps now, and he held himself in check, though as he moved up her body, his arousal brushed against her upper thighs.

"See what you do to me, Eve," he rasped, as he pressed against her, letting her feel his male strength against her. Eve felt his hardness, and timidly, she passed her hand over him, evoking an almost feral growl from Julian.

"Did I hurt you?" Eve asked nervously. She got her answer when Julian buried his head between her breasts, then lifted his head to hold her gaze captive to his.

"On the contrary, my dear." Julian began to ease the straps of her gown off of her shoulders, and Eve's eyes darkened with feeling. Soon he had managed to remove her dress completely, leaving her laying before him clad only in black lace panties. He then stood up and quickly shed his own clothing, leaving it on the floor in careless disarray.

His eyes feasted upon her full breasts, and Julian dipped his head to taste them, his own need becoming more apparent, but he was determined to give Eve her fulfilment before taking his own. Eve inhaled sharply, the fiery feeling burning its way throughout her nerve endings--she could feel the tension building within her.

For his part, Julian was shaking with the need to possess her, but he did not want to frighten her. He moved his hand down and expertly removed the last lacy barrier between them. He kissed her then, moving his body atop of hers.

"Eve," he breathed, as he looked down at her beautiful face, " you are mine, my darling, and you will stay that way." With that, Julian's skillful caresses probed her womanhood once more, making Eve cry out her need for him. He was only too happy to oblige.

"As you wish," he whispered, as he entered her slowly. Eve's eyes widened at the sweetness of the pain as he made her his, and then the two lovers began the passion-filled dance that many others had done before them...

End Flashback

That first evening that they spent together had marked Julian for life. He had lost his heart to Eve then, and then had stupidly lost her later in their relationship. He was so grateful for another chance with Eve that he could hardly bear it.

"And I will protect her this time--nothing will tear us apart, this time," Julian vowed. 


	32. Naked Captive

Chapter 32

Julian knew he should go in to the cafe with Eve and Whitney, but he couldn't help but be transfixed at the site of his love and his daughter talking together.

"Dear Lord, how did I ever get this fortunate?" he wondered happily to himself. "If anyone had ever told me that I would have had this chance to make things right with Eve, I would have said that they were dreaming...yet here we are." As he watched Eve, who was facing him, smile at Whitney, he recalled the morning after they had spent their first night together--and how wonderful it had been...and how mischievous he had been.

Flashback

Julian watched Eve as she slept, his mind going over and over the lovemaking that they had experienced the night before. What he had shared with Eve was something that he never had before--and he did not know what to do about the feeling that were coursing through him right now.

"The most exhilirating experience I have ever known," he whispered, as his eyes took in every minute detail of her lovely features. He longed to awaken her so that they could make love again, but he was perceptive of Eve's exhaustive state. Four times they had indulged in love's ageless dance, and with each interval, she had become more and more enjoyable. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt such pleasure in the bedroom--for that matter, he couldn't recall ever wanting to please a woman more.

"Eve made me feel so alive...God, I've never felt this way before." He couldn't wait to see her beautiful face looking at him again.

She sighed in her sleep, and Julian caught his breath as her mouth opened slightly. "Oh, please wake up, my pet," he urged. Eve turned over onto her back, and as she still slept on peacefully, he shrugged, smiling to himself. She'd be awake soon enough, and he would gently woo her back into his arms.

He decided to take a shower, so that he would be completely refreshed when his little morsel awakened. As he got up from the bed, Eve suddenly stirred, and opened her eyes to the sight of a very naked Julian facing her.

"Oh my God!" she gasped, and quickly shut her eyes. Julian couldn't help but laugh at her reaction to his state of undress.

"My dear Eve, it's not as if you haven't seen me --all of me--before. No need be so shy, my pet."

"Can't you put some clothes on?"

"Well, I was intending to take a shower--but now that you are awake, perhaps you'd care to join me. Think of all the water we could save that way," he said, hazel eyes twinkling.

Eve didn't have the same sense of humor about the situation, and she scowled at him as she got up from the bed, clutching the sheet to her.

"No, thank you. I just want to get my things and leave."

"Why would you want to leave? " Julian was stunned. He could not let her go, not now! He hurried towards her, but Eve shrank back, her cocoa eyes wide with apprehension.

"What's the matter? Why do you want to leave all of a sudden--didn't you enjoy yourself with me last night?" Julian could not understand what would drive her to flee--no woman that he had been with had ever been in a hurry to leave, though there were many times that he had insisted that they did so.

But not Eve. Not Eve. She couldn't leave...

Eve carefully kept her eyes on his face, as Julian had not bothered to clothe himself and stood directly in front of her. "I-I had fun last night, really, but I have to be going now." The truth was, Eve was frightened--she had never been with a man before, and she was fearful of the emotions that were racing through her right now. She had always intended to save her innocence for the marriage bed. Yet, this handsome stranger, had swept her off off her feet, and she did not know what to expect, from him or herself.

"Eve, please don't leave." Julian was not used to pleading for anything in his life, but he could not bear Eve walking out of his life. His chest tightened at the mere thought of it.

"Julian, I-"

"You can't leave, Eve--you simply can't!" He was growing desperate now, trying to think of a way to keep her there. How could he prevent her from leaving?

Suddenly, an idea came to him, and he was hard pressed to keep from smiling. He nodded at Eve, schooling his expression into one of understanding.

"You're quite right Eve--I have no right to prevent you from leaving. Please forgive me if I made you feel uncomfortable in any way."

Feeling greatly relieved, Eve bestowed a breathtaking smile upon him. He didn't mind, he really didn't seem to mind.

"Thank you, Julian. I'll just get my things and go."

"Wouldn't you like a shower? I'll let you get in there first, as I have some overseas markets that I need to call and check on, anyway."

"I would, actually--that sounds wonderful." Eve smiled again at Julian, who noticed with amusement that her gaze was still trained on his face.

"As you wish, my dear."

With that, Julian got up from his kneeling position, and restraining an urge to laugh at Eve's quick glance away from his still-nude body, went to grab a robe from the bathroom. Clothing himself, finally, he re-entered the bedroom suite, smiling gently at Eve's valiant efforts to keep the sheet wrapped around her as much as possible.

"The shower is all yours, my dear." He did laugh as Eve sped by him into the bathroom, and laughed even harder as he heard the door click locked.

"Poor Eve--she really hasn't learned yet to be wary of a Crane."

Eve felt much better after she had locked the door. She was greatly relieved that Julian was not going to stop her from leaving--for a moment there, she was uncertain that he wouldn't.

"At least he's come to his senses,", she thought. "Thank goodness he didn't try anything."

Yet another thought came unbidden--the thought that she had truly enjoyed herself with him. He had been so tender and caring with her when they had made love--and she had felt cherished and precious. She had never known that a man could be that way.

She felt so conflicted--a part of her did want to stay with him, but her pride refused to just be another one of his no doubt, many conquests.

"He probably won't even bother to remember me after today," she mused. Surprisingly, the thought upset her more than she had considered. Eve shed her makeshift robe and started the shower, hoping the sensation would wash her worries away as well.

Julian reclined on the bed, pleased with himself. In the amount of time that Eve had been in the shower, he had managed to retrieve her clothing and shoes, which he promptly had his valet dispose of;had her purse placed in the hotel's safe under his name; and called the management of the Blue Note to state that Eve would not be singing that night. He assured the manager that he would glady subsidize Eve's work time with a generous donation to "improve" the club.

"Now she won't have a reason to leave--I can enjoy the pleasure of my songbird a while longer. I do hope she won't be too upset at my methods." Julian smiled.

Eve chose that moment to come out of the bathroom, her long black hair forming damp ringlets around her face. Dressed in a terry cloth robe that matched Julian's, she shyly smiled at him.

"I do feel so much more refreshed now--thank you for suggesting it." Julian nodded at her, his hazel eyes fixed upon her bare toes curling against the carpet.

"My pleasure," he said, his voice taking on a huskier tone. Eve noticed the change, but did not comment on it. Instead, she walked over to the chaise longue, then looked around the room. Frowning, she then looked at Julian.

"Have you seen my clothes? And my shoes?"

Julian did not make eye contact with her. "They're not available."

Eve's eyes widened in confusion. "What do you mean, they're not available?"

"I had my valet dispose of them. " Julian still did not look at her. Eve stared at him unbelieving, but as the realization dawned on her that he was telling the truth, she stomped over to the bed, glaring at him.

"Why did you do that? I don't have anything to wear now--how can I leave?" she said hotly. Julian finally looked at her then, and Eve was enraged at the self-satisfied look in his eyes.

"I know, my dear."

"What--why? I can't stay here Julian, I can't! I want to leave NOW!" Eve screamed at him, tears of frustration on her face. Julian cringed slightly, but his resolve remained firm. Infuriated, Eve spun around and began searching the room again. "Fine, I'll leave in this-" she indicated her robe--"and once I find my purse, I am out of here, you insane--"

"Eve, you are a lady of too much class to stain your luscious lips with foul language. It doesn't suit you." Julian got up the bed and began to walk towards her. Fearful of his intent, Eve backed away from him, only to come up against the wall. He then stood in front of her, a sheepish smile on his face. "I'm afraid you won't be able to find your purse eithier, my pet--I have it locked away in the hotel safe. Only I can sign it out, so it would be useless to try to retrieve it." He reached out and caressed her cheek, but Eve slapped it away, panic rising in her.

However, she could not discern whether it was him, or her reaction to his presence, that unnerved her so.

"Why would you try to trap me here? I can't stay here, Julian--I need to go home," she cried softly, burying her head in her hands. Suddenly Julian felt something that he had never felt before...remorse for his actions. He then took her in his arms, holding her tightly as she sobbed.

"My dear Eve--I am so very sorry. I couldn't let you just walk out of my life--I had to do something. I want you here--please stay with me tonight," Julian whispered in her ear. Eve's body still shook with sobs, so he hugged there then held her at arm's length so he could see her face. Her chocolate eyes were red rimmed and tear-filled, so he lifted her hand to place a kiss upon it.

"I didn't know how else to keep you here--I was afraid of losing you. I swear I will buy you an entire wardrobe to make up for the liberties I took with your clothing." Julian looked down, then met her gaze, his eyes pleading. "Please say you'll stay with me tonight."

Eve looked at him, seeing the earnestness in his expression. "I don't know if I can, Julian. I have to sing at the Blue Note, tonight." Seeing her remark as a crack in the door, Julian hurried to explain.

"I have already contacted Sal, the manager. He was most happy to give you the night off, in exchange for my offering to fund the dance floor renovation to the club."

"Julian, that has to cost a fortune! Why would you do something like that?" Eve stared at him in disbelief. Julian held her to him once more, and this time, Eve hugged him back, with no reservations. She could not believe that someone, even a billionaire like Julian Crane, would go through so much trouble to be with her.

"Because--last night was the most wonderful, perfect experience of my life. And I did not want that to end," Julian whispered in her ear. Eve shivered at the sensation, at which Julian began to kiss her neck. "Stay with me," he chanted, as he continued to kiss her, burning a path upwards to her lips. Eve felt her protestations slipping away as Julian deftly removed her robe, his sharp intake of breath revealing the pleasure he had at viewing her shapely curves.

"Stay with me," he continued to chant, sweeping her off her feet and carrying her back to the bed. By this time, he had shed his own robe, and he lay with her, his eyes adoring her lovely form. Eve slowly placed her arms around his neck, and the two lovers began to soar to the heavens once more.

End Flashback

Julian laughed to himself--that morning was spent with even more incredible lovemaking than the night before. After that time, however, Eve had always made sure she had a locked suitcase for her clothes.

"I wonder why," he mused. "It was only that one time." 


	33. This Side Of Eternity

Chapter 33

Kathy Lyons closed her hands around the coffee cup that Captain Wilkes had just handed her, gripping it so hard that her knuckles were white.

"He took my phone?" she asked fearfully, her eyes wide. Of all the stupid things she could have done..

Karen nodded, noting that she had paled as well. "Yes--everything else was still in the car--"she gestured at Captain Morgan holding Kathy's purse and car keys--"but he definitely took your cell phone. We can file a police report about that as well as him assaulting you."

"Don't you understand? He can use that to get to Mr. Crane--his phone numbers are programmed in it! What if he calls and that psycho answers the phone?" Kathy suddenly was finding it difficult to breathe. If that monster attacked Dr. Johnson, it would be all her fault! "Mr. Crane will be coming back to the Crane estate soon, maybe with Dr. Johnson, and that Russell man will be waiting for them!"

Ally shook her head. "Trust me on this--he will not be coming anywhere near the Crane estate again. We will take of this." She looked at Kathy, who was still quite pale. "Do you want us to drive you back home?"

"I don't want to be there by myself, not with Russell on the loose."

"Fine then--I'm sure you can stay in the mansion, you've done it before." Ally couldn't help but smile a little bit at her own remark. She immediately remembered that she had to remain professional, and schooled her features into a bland expression, but not quick enough to escape Kathy's notice.

"I don't think this is the time for that, do you?" Kathy huffed, irritated that the two guards obviously knew that she had had feelings for Mr. Crane; she still did, actually.

"Captain Morgan didn't mean anything by it," Karen hurried to assure her, giving Ally a hard look. "We'll head up to the mansion after contacting Harmony P.D."

"I didn't mean to imply anything, Ms. Lyons. Rest assured, we will do our job without Dr. Johnson being any the wiser." Ally nodded at her.

Kathy was overwhelmed by a sinking feeling that Dr. Johnson would find out about Mr. Crane's efforts to protect her in spite of him--she only prayed that it would not blow up in her face!

Julian's gaze went from Eve to Whitney, love and pride in his eyes. He had laughed uproariously when, after Whitney protesting that she really did not need anything, seeing the number of shopping bags that he had to carry to the limousine. He did not mind in the least though, spoiling his new-found daughter was affording him great joy.

"I think you are going to fit into the Crane lifestyle superbly, my dear,"he smiled at his daughter. "Contributing to the economy is an excellent start to it." Seeing Whitney's cheeks turned red, his smile widened.

"You are just as lovely as your mother, and when you blush, you look even more like her." Whitney's face beamed her pleasure.

"Thank you Father."

"No need to thank me. I merely like to state the obvious." He glanced at Eve, and the love in his eyes took her breath away. "And you, my darling, are the modern day incarnation of Helen of Troy, Nefertiti, and the goddess Aphrodite rolled into one devastatingly beautiful woman."

"Julian,"Eve said, her own cheeks now rosy as well. "You are making poor Whitney uncomfortable."

"I am not doing anything of the sort," he declared. "Besides, don't you think it will make our daughter feel more at ease seeing how her mother and father--"here he looked again at Whitney and winked--"are quite taken with one another?"

Whitney put a reassuring hand on her mother's arm. "It's okay, Mom, I'm fine. I guess it is still a bit weird seeing you like this with someone else other than Daddy." Seeing Eve's lips tighten, she added,"I didn't mean to bring him up like that, I'm sorry."

"It's all right, Whitney. I know that you still think of him as your father, and he did raise you for many years. He did love you, in spite of everything that had happened."

"How can you take up for him after what he did to you? He hit you, Mom, and if I never see him again, it will be too soon."

"Whitney, your mother is just trying to assure you that you were loved growing up. I only wish that I had been there to see all of your firsts, however...your first steps, your first dance...I've missed so much, and I have no one else to truly blame except myself." Julian closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them again, they were bright with unshed tears.

"I will never forgive myself for not being stronger back then. My weakness cost me dearly, and it is all I can do to make up for the pain that I have caused you, Eve, and you, my darling daughter."

Eve leaned over and held one of his hands in hers, caressing it gently. Her beautiful brown eyes shone with feeling as she looked at him, her full lips turned up in a smile.

"I forgave you for that Julian...I think it's time you forgave yourself."

"I don't know if I can."

"Do it please...for me. And our daughter."

He lifted her hand, and pressed a kiss on the back of it.

"I can deny you nothing, my dearest love." Whitney cleared her throat at that moment, causing her parents to look at her with some embarassment.

"Mom, you and my father do make a cute couple," she grinned. Julian shot her a grateful look.

"I do thank you for not applying the term saccharine to your mother and myself."

"I meant that sincerely, don't worry. How long before we reach Harmony?" Whitney yawned, as she leaned further back into the comfortable seat, smiling at her parents.

"About another hour and a half, I believe."

"Good--I'm going to try to take a little nap then, it's been a very long and interesting day." With that, Whitney turned her face towards the window, and within minutes, she was sound asleep.

Eve laughed at the sight of her daughter ."I think we bored her to sleep, Julian." She unbuckled herself from her seat and moved to sit next to Julian, who immediately buckled her in, stealing a kiss in the process.

"It has been hours since I have had the opportunity to do that," he whispered in her ear, his moist breath sending shivers down her spine. "Allow me to make up for lost time." He then began to nuzzle her ear, at which Eve let out a soft moan.

"Julian..our daughter is right across from us."

"I just wanted to hold you, my love." His finger traced the contours of her face, then he held it against her lips. "This is the second happiest moment I have known."

She looked at him confusion in her eyes.

"The second?" Julian looked deeply into her eyes, then framed her face in his large hands. Leaning close to her, he let his lips hover above hers.

"When we were at the Crane cabin...in the bathroom...where you told me you still loved me. My God, I thought never to hear those words once more this side of eternity."

Eve couldn't help the tears that began to silently fall down her cheeks. 


	34. A Black Bikini

Chapter 34

Disclaimer: JER/NBC own characters

"I don't think I could be any happier than I am at this moment, Julian," Eve sighed. "You've met our daughter, and she is fine with the idea of us being together like this." Her beautiful cocoa eyes shone softly at him. "I never thought something like this could happen."

"Neither did I, my love. Those years that I spent apart from you --I was a lost soul, empty inside. I thank God that I am so blessed to be with you--and our daughter. "

"I think you really mean that."

Julian smiled at her, his own hazel eyes eyes twinkling back at her.

"I will never give you cause to doubt my love for you again." He began to nuzzle her neck, at which Eve shivered with pleasure.

"Julian, need I remind you that our daughter is asleep just across from us?" Her half-hearted protest fell upon pretended-deaf ears, as his lips crept up to gently worship the delicate outline of her ear. "Julian," she moaned softly as he turned her face towards him, intent on capturing her lips with his own.

"Yes, my love?" he breathed, hovering over her lips.

"You're not playing fair, Julian, I am trying to make a point here," she panted, as he planted butterfly kisses all around her mouth,trying to distract her. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Of course, Eve, I am hanging onto every word you speak," Julian murmured, his fingers tracing her cheeks, delighting in the feel of her warm skin. "Whatever would make you think I am being inattentive?" He finally planted a tender kiss on her lips, then leaned back, a satisfied smile on his own face. "I am not capable of being unaware of your presence, my dear."

Eve had of course enjoyed the kiss, but she was still cautious of where it may had led. Considering he had resorted to kidnapping to get his way, she was well aware of how determined Julian was, and how she herself could not resist him.

"Julian, please. I, uh--I want to talk about Ivy," she said, attempting to distract him. She was rewarded with a scowl marring his handsome features, and she knew she had succeeded. "What are you going to do about her?"

"My lying trollop of an ex-wife is not something I would care to discuss at this moment. I will handle her, my darling--you need not concern yourself with her."

"How can I not be concerned when she had the audacity to call Whitney's house? And what's more, how did she find out about her? That really unnerves me, Julian," Eve told him, her eyes troubled. "How can I not worry, when she would go so far as do something like that?"

Julian held both of her hands in his, and looked at her earnestly.

"Ivy Winthrop will never cause any harm to our daughter, nor you. No one will, I swear on my love for you." And least of all, that bastard of an ex-husband of yours, who dared to lay his filthy hands on you, he thought angrily. If I ever get to chance, I will kill himself, he vowed silently.

Eve saw that Julian's face had flushed slightly, and was curious as to the cause.

"Is there something wrong, Julian? Why are you suddenly blushing?"

"It must be being so close to you, my love. You have always had the most thermic effect on me, you must know that." He snuggled closer to her.  
"Ah, with such a beauty as yours close by, I'm surprised I don't become a mere cinder." Julian didn't feel that he was truly lying to Eve, as his statement was perfectly truthful. He just did not see the need to be completely forthcoming about Ivy for the moment; he would make certain he dealt with her upon their return to Harmony.

"Aren't you a little mature to be blushing?" Eve smiled. She squealed as he began to tickle her, and clapped a hand over her mouth, afraid of awakening Whitney. "Julian, stop that! Behave yourself!"

A smooth voice spoke very close to her ear.

"I can recall several times at the cabin, and when we were younger, where you did not want me to behave, my luscious beauty. In fact, if memory serves, you fully encouraged my attentions." Julian held her to him, content with her in his arms for the moment. "I will bow to your more cautious parenting--at least for now," he grinned, though his eyes spoke of promises of passions to come.

"I did no such thing, Julian," Eve smiled, though her eyes said otherwise. "I can't remember doing any such thing..."

Flashback

Julian Crane laughed delightedly at the scene that was before him. Clothes were everywhere, but he didn't mind a bit--that was what housekeeping was for. He had taken Eve on a whirlwind shopping excursion thru New York, and now they were back in his sumptuous condominium in Boston. Eve had tried on different dresses for him, and he had enjoyed how each one made her even more beautiful than the last. Now, she was trying another outfit on, and he eagerly anticipated another vision of the loveliness that was Eve to make her appearance.

"Are you ready for the next one?" Eve called out in a teasing voice.

"If this ensemble is as delightfully scintillating as all of the others, then I am more than ready, my dear," Julian purred, feeling himself grow warmer at the thought of how she had looked in the evening gowns and lingerie that she had modeled for him earlier. He had wanted nothing more than to ravish her upon viewing every new outfit, but she had laughingly pushed him back onto the bed, insisting that he wait until she had modeled them all.

Suddenly, a long, slender cafe-au-lait leg slipped from behind the bathroom door, and his mouth went dry at the sight. It was followed by the rest of Eve, dressed--barely--in a breathtaking black bikini, with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Julian, what do you think of it?" Eve cooed. She then walked to stand in front of him, at which he stood up, standing so close to her that she could feel his heart racing. Taking a deep breath, her breasts rose and fell against him, causing Julian to shudder in response.

"Can't you feel what I think of it?" Strong arms encircled her waist, pressing her closer still. Eve looked up to see Julian smiling down at her, his hazel eyes darkening with desire. "I do believe that this is your most enjoyable attire of all."

Eve could definitely feel Julian's response, and even though they had made love before, she was always a little nervous about his obvious arousal.

"I--I do think you like it, so I'll just go change back into my clothes now." She tried to move out of Julian's embrace,but he was having none of it.

"Oh, no, my beautiful songbird. I haven't inspected that suit to my satisfaction." His warm lips began to kiss her shoulders, stopping at her thin bikini strap. He then took it in his teeth, tugging at it gently. "I think this would look better if it were a little further down your arm, don't you, my sweet?" Julian murmured, as he pulled the strap down off of her right shoulder, stopping short of exposing her ample breast.

"Julian, I do want to get dressed now, I'm feeling a bit cold, " Eve tried to explain. She then gasped as Julian began to kiss her cleavage with warm, gentle lips. "Please,"she breathed, as he moved on to the other breast, laving the top of it with such feeling that she arched toward him, unable to help herself. "You're trying to distract me..." she whimpered, feeling like molten lava was flowing through her veins.

"Eve, my darling, I want you," Julian rasped, as he cupped her left breast in his palm. "I need you, Eve," he continued, as he then pulled the bikini top down, and began to suckle it, at which Eve moaned aloud. He nearly lost control when he heard her, but managed to use his skillful fingers to caress her other breast, driving Eve into a state of near delirium with desire for him. "Tell me that you need me." He turned his attention to her right breast, and Eve's intake of breath let him know that she was falling off of the edge with him.

Eve threaded her fingers through his chesnut locks, feeling as though she would burst into flame. Julian groaned at the sensation, then groaned even louder as he felt her fingertips at the nape of his neck. Sweeping Eve into his arms, he laid her on the bed, his heated gaze adoring her beautifully sculptured body. He then smiled at the look on her face, as she arched her back , and raised a hand toward him in passionate surrender.

"I need you," she whispered, her voice now husky with wanting him. "I love you so." Julian needed no further urging, as he divested himself quickly of his business suit and undergarments, and and stood before her, his need for her undeniably obvious.

"As you wish, my love," he promised, loving how her breath quickened at that statement."My God, I do love you."Covering her body with his own, Julian kissed Eve with all of the desperation of a dying man. Lips joined and tongues dueled with one another as the two lovers careened towards the shores of ecstasy...

End Flashback

"And what were you thinking about, my love?" Julian queried, seeing the expression on Eve's face. Her full lips were turned up in a half grin, and she looked at him with smoldering eyes.

"Black bikinis." Julian smiled slowly at her, his own eyes filling with equal passion.

"As you wish."

TC Russell laughed to himself as he watched the two female guards walk past the shed on the Crane grounds that he had managed to break into.

"Stupid women," he jeered. "Crane is a fool if he thinks that they can outsmart TC Russell. He and that miserable slut of a wife of mine are going to pay for what they did to me!" 


	35. TC's Planned Revenge

Chapter 35

Disclaimer: Characters belong to JER/NBC

Karen looked at Ally in frustration. They had patroled the entire grounds of the Crane estate, but they had had no luck in finding TC Russell. The arrogant man had eluded them, and she was furious with herself for it happening.

"Ally, this is unbelievable, and what's more, unacceptable for the two of us! We cannot let that insane man anywhere near Mr. Crane or Dr. Johnson!

"Then we'll just keep looking for him--if he is so hell-bent on getting his hands on them, he's bound to show up."

"Sounds like the perfect plan--NOT," Karen huffed, her hands on her hips as she faced her friend and partner. "I refuse to let this idiot pose any kind of threat to Julian."

Ally cocked her head, a knowing smile on her face.

"Julian again, hm? Are you sure you aren't taking more than a professional interest in this case, with your past history with Mr. Crane and all?" Receiving a withering glance from Karen, she smiled even more widely. " I see that you are."

"Ally, you know I would never want anything to happen to him--and if something would happen to Dr. Johnson, he'd never forgive me. " Karen sighed. "I don't think I could live with that."

"Then, we'd better get cracking, shall we?" Ally patted her holster. Karen nodded, as she drew her taser gun.

"He won't get far."Ally turned her head so Karen wouldn't see her smiling again.

"What is it about Julian Crane that has her such in a tizzy? Is he that good a lover, or is it his loads of money? I wish I knew."

Ivy Winthrop was growing more and more incensed by the minute. That TC Russell was still stalking about the Crane grounds, and that was the last thing she had wanted him to do.

"I told that buffoon to wait for me, and he is running around just trying to get caught. Doesn't he realize that Julian will fly Eve and Whitney away from where his working class funds could follow?" She exhaled angrily. "If he screws up my getting my alimony from Julian, I'll kill him myself. I need that money so that Sam and I can live the live we deserve." Conveniently forgetting that Sam Bennett was still very much in love with his wife, Grace, Ivy continued to plot gleefully.

"Sam, and my well deserved 25 milllion dollars...what more could a woman ask for."

TC knew that he would have to remain hidden for a while; those two guards were still on the prowl for him. He was pleased that he had eluded them so far, but he did not want to give them a chance to catch him, eithier. He had turned Kathy's cell phone ring to vibrate, so he wouldn't be heard and therefore give him away.

"It was so nice of Crane's assistant to 'lend' me her cell," he laughed to himself. " Crane and that smutty wife of mine won't know what hit--" Suddenly, the phone vibrated in his pocket, and he pulled it out to see who was calling. It was actually a text message, and he smirked when he saw who it was from.

"Speak of the SOB himself." TC looked at the message that popped up: ARRIVING AT THE MANSION SHORTLY WITH DR. JOHNSON AND OUR DAUGHTER.

"HIS DAUGHTER?" TC's veins bulged out of his neck, and his breathing became ragged with his rage. " So he's the SOB who fathered Whitney!" For a moment, his rage subsided, and he closed his eyes with the renewed pain of of his loss. Then his eyes opened again, and a cold fury filled them.

" I will kill that bastard before he ever considers Whitney his daughter! And Eve will be reminded on just what happens when she crosses me...what happened before will be just a walk in the park, when I get through with her!"

He settled back against the wall of the shed, closing his eyes. A menacing smile crossed his face as he envisioned Eve under him, begging for mercy, while Julian Crane lay dead and bleeding nearby. He could almost hear Eve's screams as he ripped off her clothing, intent on getting his final revenge for her deceit. Oh yes, Eve would pay...and pay...and pay.

Julian and Eve were sitting in one of the many bedrooms in the mansion, happy to have finally arrived earlier. After showing Whitney to her room, they had laughed when she had immediately decided that she wanted to go swimming. Julian was a bit peturbed that he had not heard from Kathy Lyons, but he knew how thorough she was. She would call or respond to his text soon.

"Our daughter is so beautiful, Eve...thank you."

"Thank you?"

"For not only being the most enchanting woman on the face of the earth, but giving me a daughter who is equally as lovely makes me the happiest man alive," Julian smiled, as he played with Eve's hair. "I don't know what I did to deserve such happiness, but I am grateful to God for showing mercy to me, a fool." Eve snuggled up against him, and he sighed contentedly. "I don't believe I have been this happy in ever so long, my love."

Eve's gentle laughter warmed Julian like summer sunshine. Tracing her lips with his index finger, he leaned closer to worship them with his own.

"Julian" she moaned softly, as his questing lips moved down her neck. "We can't...Whitney could come in at any moment." Her half-hearted protests fell on deaf ears, as his large hand rested on her shoulder, fingers gliding slowly towards the golden curves of her cleavage. "Please, Julian," she breathed, as his fingertips seared into her tender skin.

"Please, what, my love," Julian whispered, his deep voice sending delicious shivers down her spine. "Please continue? Your wish is my command, my darling,"he murmured, as he brushed his hand across her breast. "Please make love to you? Why certainly," He knelt down, and began to kiss the swelling tops of her breasts. Eve threaded her fingers in his graying hair, and held him fast to her.

"Julian, I just can't seem to say no to you," Eve whispered, as he deftly unbuttoned her blouse, eager to view the delights that awaited him under it. Burying his head in between her breasts, Julian released a sigh of contentment before fingering the edge of her lacy black bra.

"Please remove this? Of course, my darling," he said, unsnapping the front opening of the delicate article and then took possesion of the golden globes that had been restrained by it. His fingers seductively danced over them, before replacing his fingers with his heated lips, setting Eve aflame with desire for him. Her hips bucked, and she felt Julian's powerful arousal against her stomach, which caused her to cry out her need for him.

"Music to my ears." Julian, with his usual speed, removed his own clothing, and then quickly set about helping Eve out of hers, his own need for her becoming almost unbearable. When she lay ready for him, a smile of invitation on her lips, Julian needed no further urging. Covering her body with his own, the two lovers once more began to taste of passion's sweet delights. 


	36. Bonding With Her Dad

Disclaimer: JER/NBC own Passions characters

Chapter 36

Eve wrapped the bedsheet around her curves. She and Julian were enjoying the afterglow of their tempestous lovemaking, and it seemed that Julian was not sated just yet. He kept trying to pull the sheet off of her.

"Julian, you're incorrigible," she admonished, smiling. Eve got up from the bed quickly, snatching the sheet out of his hand.

"The most beautiful, enchanting, and sexy woman in the world is leaving my bed. How else would I behave?" he pouted, though his hazel eyes twinkled at her.

"Like a man who would just made love with this apparently beautiful woman. Not ungrateful, are you?" Eve laughed at the hurt expression Julian assumed.

"My love, do I seem ungrateful? I cherish every moment we spend together. No matter what we are doing, it is a blessing to merely be in your presence." He sat up, leaning towards her. "However, there are certain times that proximity--and view--are even more enjoyable."

"View, hm? Let's see if I can help with that." A mischievous smile curved Eve's lips as she lowered the sheet just enough so Julian could see the golden tops of her breasts .

Julian's mouth went dry. "It is cruel to tease, my love. I daresay you actually enjoy your torment." He rose from the bed, naked, circling her like a panther. "Perhaps I should dab some Drakkar on my neck...that will level the playing field, as they call it."

"Haven't you done that already? As I recall, you had me bound to your bed in the Crane cabin. You are not the one who fights fair, Julian." Eve lowered the sheet even more, but all Julian could still see was deep cleavage. Not that he minded, but...

"Why should I fight fair?" He came up behind her, and pressed himself against her. Eve could feel his powerful arousal against her, and her resolve to tease him weakened under his simple but effective assault on her senses.

"Because...because you love me," she panted, her will slipping away by the second. Julian embraced her, then he snatched the sheet off.

"It's because I love you that I cannot. You want me as much as I want you, so why deny ourselves," he growled in her ear. He blew into it, then proceeded to swirl his tongue around the delicate whorls. Eve moaned, her desire for him now at a fever pitch.

"Oh yes, my love," he whispered, his lips burning a trail down her neck as his hands cupped her breasts. "I will not let you suffer this torment alone." Sweeping her into his arms, Julian carried her back the bed. He smiled at Eve's flushed face. "I never grow tired of you, my darling."

"Nor I, you. Make love to me Julian...make love to me."

He gladly obliged.

Julian leaned over and brushed a gentle kiss on a sleeping Eve's forehead. "The years have not changed you, my love. You are still the angel I saw that first night in the Blue Note a lifetime ago." After they had made love, Julian insisted on giving Eve a full body massage, which led to yet another round of lovemaking. Eve was so fulfilled--and exhausted--that she fell asleep.

Rising from the bed, Julian donned his robe so he could take a shower. Afterwards, he was refreshed, but energetic still. After casting a wistful glance at the sleeping Eve, he decided to go for a swim.. He wandered through several rooms, until he came to the indoor pool.

"Perfect," he grinned, "just what the doctor ordered. "Or rather she would, if she weren't sleeping." He headed to the changing room, and came back out wearing his trunks.

"Julian?" He turned around to see Whitney standing there, wearing a pool robe.

"Hello, my dear." He smiled.

"I'm sorry, I am still getting used to calling you Father." She reddened.

"It is quite understandable, Whitney. This is still all very new to you, as it is to me. " Julian smiled at her, and sat down on a pool chair. "You've had a lot to deal with, in regard to your mother and I. "

Whitney sat down across from him. "You really do love my mother, don't you?"

"I love her more than words can describe,Whitney. I am so blessed to have her back in my life...and even more blessed to know that you are our daughter." Julian took a deep breath. "I could not ask for anything more in life."

"I don't know what to say."

"Whitney, do not feel obligated to say anything you are not certain of. Just know that I will do everything in my power to make you and your mother happy."

"I appreciate that, you are very kind."

"I am your father, Whitney. I admit this will take time for all of us to get used to, but I want to be the best father I can be...will you help me?" He held his hand out to her.

"Of course I will." Whitney smiled at him. On impulse, she got up and hugged him.

Julian held his daughter to him, his eyes glassy.

"I can ask no more than that."

TC lay against the wall in the Crane shed, grinning horribly. He daydreamed of his revenge on Eve...

"No, TC, NO!" Eve screamed. TC held her down. He leaned close to her, enough to see the fear in her eyes.

"You didn't say no to that bastard Crane," he growled. He slapped her across the face. "You won't say no to ME!"TC ran one hand down her bruised cheek, then ripped her blouse open. "Now it's time for you to perform like you did for Crane! " He clamped his lips on hers in a punishing kiss, while he cruelly grabbed at her breasts.

Eve struggled as TC used his knee to part her legs. He seized her wrists in one hand, and used the other to yank up Eve's skirt. "Yeah, Eve, you still feel good...too bad you wasted it on that bastard who fathered Whitney!"

"TC, please don't!" Eve pleaded, as TC freed himself from his pants, his lecherous intentions clear...

TC 's grin grew even wider. Oh, revenge would be sweeter than he ever dreamed. 


	37. Eve Finds Out

Disclaimer: JER/NBC own characters

the next morning, Whitney looked at the lavish living room. Everything around her was beautiful but it seemed forbidding, like Buckingham Palace. She wondered if Mr. Crane--her father--would mind if she made some suggestions to make it more homelike.

"Then again Mom is sure to do something about this sooner or later. From what I've seen, Father would let her do anything she wanted," Whitney smiled. "I don't remember Daddy being so indulgent with Mom. I love seeing her happy."

Walking back to her room, she opened the closet to reveal the numerous outfits that her father bought for her. She never had so many clothes from one shopping trip and she was a bit giddy about it. "I know he feels badly about the time we missed, and this is his way of showing it. It's wonderful that he would care about my feelings that much."

Holding up a new angora sweater, Whitney's eyes danced happily. She was going to like being the daughter of a Crane.

Karen read the text message on her cell phone and smiled. She looked at Ally and nodded.

"Tammy Chandler will meet us at the security gate in about 10 minutes."

"Just like that? After only one text message from you she drops whatever she's doing to come help 'smoke out' Russell?" Ally was incredulous.

"I told you she doesn't tolerate scum. Especially wife-beating scum."

"We have to do this by the book Karen. We can't have some gun-happy vigilante blow him away because--"

"Ally, she won't blow him away! But she's an excellent bounty hunter and she knows what she's doing."

" I just don't like someone else coming in when we can handle this ourselves. And what will Mr. Crane say?"

"He wants us to protect Dr. Johnson. And Julian won't care if I called someone else in on the case."

"Julian, again, is it? Don't you think you are taking this way too personally?" Ally stared at her friend. Karen's face was flushed and her eyes were wide.

"No, I'm not. I'm just doing my job Ally. I would expect you to know the difference."

"I'm not so sure. "

"Well believe what you want."

Ally rolled her eyes.

"Let's just go meet this Tammy character." The two women walked over to the security gate, where a beautiful African-American woman leaned against the hood of her silver Mercedes coupe. Her brown eyes appraised Ally for a moment before focusing on Karen.

"Karen, good to see you again," she said. "I understand there is a punk who hits women that we have to catch."

"Thanks for coming Tammy. Tammy, this is my partner Ally Morgan." Karen gestured toward Ally.

"Pleasure. Now let's get to work." Tammy walked toward the door to the security shack, a bewildered Karen and Ally following her.

Julian traced Eve's delicate features with his finger. He could hardly believe that the woman he loved and longed for was in his bed, sleeping peacefully. And she was there because she wanted to be. The thought overwhelmed him momentarily, and he closed his eyes as the joyous feeling coursed through him.

No more would he dream of his Eve. She was his and now he had a daughter to love...life was perfect. Or almost perfect. He would not rest until Dr. Eve Johnson would become Dr. Eve Crane.

"We'll be so happy my love. I won't have to dream of you the way I did when I was with that terror of an ex-wife of mine...my life was such a misery without you."

**_Flashback_**

"Julian, we have to get Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald out of Ethan's life! She is nothing but a conniving troublemaker!" Ivy snarled at him. 

"It takes one to know one, as the saying goes my dear wife," Julian drawled. "Wouldn't your time be better spent at the spa, or the country club?"

"I'm serious Julian. She wants to have Ethan and the Crane fortune! I won't allow it to happen!"

"Considering that you are married to a Crane yourself, after being a mere governor's daughter, I would think you would sympathize with the poor girl's plight. You were quite the social climber as I recall." Julian laughed at Ivy's reddening face.

"Your father and mine arranged our marriage, Julian. If I had had my way, the man I would be married to would be the polar opposite of you!" she hissed.

"And you would know all about polar, Ivy dear. You were the inspiration for Hans Christian Andersen's Snow Queen."

Ivy stood up in a rage.

"Perhaps you aren't the one to _arouse_ any _warmth_ in me, Julian. Not that I ever wanted you to," she hurled at him.

"As we have a son together, I daresay I did do so at least once, my dear wife." Ivy suddenly smirked, and Julian raised an eyebrow. "Penny for your thoughts."

"Oh no, Julian. I'm Mrs. Julian Crane so my thoughts are worth so much more than a penny. And you would be so interested in them."

"Such as?"

"None of your damned business, Julian!" With that Ivy left the room, and Julian went straight for the brandy decanter. Pouring himself a drink, he shook his head. He hated the very sight of Ivy, and cursed himself anew for marrying her.

"If I had only not married that ice-cold wench Ivy Winthrop," he lamented. "Why would I ask her to be my mistress? Eve was perfect in every way and I loved her so." He drained his snifter in one gulp. "Now I am in unholy matrimony with the most frigid woman to ever walk the earth."

He shivered in disgust. "Perhaps I deserve this fate for treating Eve so shamefully. She was so strong...and so right to walk away from me. Wherever she is, I pray that she is happy and has the love that she deserves." Julian walked over to the stereo and put a cassette in the player. As the enchanting voice emanated from the machine, he closed his eyes.

"I miss you Eve...I've always missed you."

**_End Flashback_**

Julian sighed as he remembered the long loveless years without his Eve. Had he to do it all over again he would have married Eve after the first night they spent together. He would have loved and cared for her the way she deserved to be.

"That bozo Russell would never have laid a finger on her," he growled to himself. "And if Ivy thinks she can use him to squeeze any money out of me, she is more foolish than I gave her credit for."

Eve stirred in her sleep. Julian held his breath in anticipation but was disappointed when she merely turned over. He sighed, plainly wishing she would awaken but perceptive of her need for rest.

"With everything that has happened the last few days, and the way we loved one another last night--" he smiled at the memory--"she needs to get her sleep. Though I daresay that I will be hard put to keep my hands off of you for long."

The insistent ring of his cell phone interrupted Julian's amorous line of thought. Julian scowled at the nerve of someone intruding on his reverie of Eve.

"This had better be important," he muttered as he arose from the bed. He walked toward the bureau where his phone lay and snatched it up. "Julian Crane," he barked.

"Ah, the melodious tones of my former husband. Yet another reminder of why I divorced you." Ivy's annoying voice came across the line.

"Your memory apparently has faded along with your so-so looks, Ivy. I divorced you because you were and are a deceitful duplicitous bitch."

"Semantics, Julian."

"What the hell do you want Ivy? And if you are calling to make more demands for my money, you are wasting your time."

"At least $25 million of that is due me, Julian. Why not make your life and the life of your lover and daughter easier by just paying me?"

"You really have lost your mind if you think that you are any kind of threat."

"TC Russell attacking your wife is no idle threat, Julian. Didn't he already slap her around a bit before? It will seem like old times if he gets his hands on her again," Ivy grinned as she baited him.

"I would kill him and ten men who resembled him before I would let him harm a hair on Eve's head!" Julian growled into the phone. "And I would take great delight in strangling _your_ worthless neck if he steps foot on my property."

"So I will take that as a no for my alimony Julian?"

"Go to hell, Ivy!" Julian angrily disconnected the call. Ivy and that brute TC would have to be dealt with immediately, he seethed. "I'll call Kathy and see what is going on with the bodyguards," he said aloud.

"Bodyguards?" Julian turned around to face a stunned Eve. "Why are you talking about bodyguards, Julian?

"Nothing, my love. I was saying that--" 

"You went ahead and hired the bodyguards after I told you not to, didn't you? Oh Julian, why would you lie to me about that?" Eve cried. " I told you that I didn't want people following me or prying into my private life!"

"Darling, it was for your own good! Ivy has managed to locate TC and has been using him as attempted leverage to get me to pay her alimony!" Julian pleaded. "I didn't want any harm to come to you so I procured the guards to protect you!"

"Julian, you lied to me! When I asked you about it before, you said you didn't get anyone! Now I find out that you went behind my back and did it anyway!" Eve flared. "How can I trust you again after you lied to me?"

"Eve I wanted to keep you safe from that madman! Yes I lied but it was to make certain you were safe--please don't shut me out!" Julian begged. His eyes widened as Eve wrapped the sheet around her and strode toward the bathroom in the suite. "Eve, answer me please--don't do this!" Eve slammed the door shut. Julian knocked at the door but Eve would not answer or come out.

Dejected, Julian went to sit on the bed and held his head in his hands. What was he to do now?


	38. The Plan

Disclaimer: JER/NBC own Passions characters

Chapter 38

Julian was anguished at Eve's reaction to her discovery of the bodyguards even though he was aware of the risks of her doing so. He prayed that she would understand why he defied her request to desist from hiring them.

"I would never forgive myself if that bastard Russell harmed a hair on your head," he whispered. Julian got up from the bed and walked over to the bathroom door. "Eve?" he called softly. "Please come out. I only wanted to protect you from that horror of an ex-husband. "

"You went behind my back, Julian. I trusted you," Eve sobbed on the other side of the door. "If you could lie and hide this from me, what else are you capable of?"

"No! Don't even think that Eve! Was I so wrong to want you safe?"

"You were wrong to lie to me Julian. Don't you see that?"

"No! All I saw was the fact that because of my complete selfishness all of those years ago, you married a man capable of abusing a woman. I was not there to stand beside you and love and protect you as a real man should. That demented fool put his hands on you because of me and I will never forgive myself for that!" Julian took a breath. "Your wellbeing is the most important thing in the world to me Eve. Yours and our daughter's. I would gladly give my life if it meant that you would be happy."

Eve held her hand to her mouth as the tears flowed.

"You really mean that, don't you?"

"With all of my heart, my darling. You are the very air that I breathe. Please try to understand why I did what I did." The door opened slowly to reveal Eve's tearstained face.

"I don't know what to say, Julian."

"Just tell me you understand and that you love me." Julian held his hand out to her. He smiled with joy when she gently placed her small hand in his larger one.

"I love you Julian," she said simply.

"I love, adore, and cherish you my darling Eve. But do you understand?"

"I still don't approve of the manner in which you did this Julian—"she paused, seeing his eyes widen—"but I do understand why. "

"So does this mean that the bodyguards stay on?"

"Yes, Julian. I would like to meet them however, so I know what they look like."

"Does it have to be at this very moment in time? I can think of some more interesting things to be doing right now," Julian teased, pulling her close to him. "And it does have to do with guarding your body," he purred."

"Julian, we just made love! You are insatiable!" Eve pushed his busy hands away from the edge of the sheet that was still wrapped around her.

"I am a satyr when it comes to you. Also," he grinned naughtily, "I am increasing our chances of us having another little one of our own. "

Eve's eyes softened as she considered the possibility. "A baby—I would love that so much."

"As I would welcome the chance to be at your side during the pregnancy. I want to share everything with you Eve. Give me a chance to do it right this time," he pleaded.

Her hand smoothed his brow and her fingers then drifted to his lips.

"You will be a wonderful father, Julian. Look how you are with Whitney."

"I regret so much that I wasn't there to see her grow into the beautiful young woman she is today. I've missed out on an entire lifetime with her."

"It's never too late for love." Eve touched her fingertips to his lips. She squealed in surprise when Julian began to suckle on them, his warm lips sending delicious shivers down her spine. "Julian," she moaned, "We have to meet the guards."

Releasing her hand, a slow smile crept over his face.

"And we will. But I do have a matter to attend to first," he whispered. He snatched the sheet off of Eve, his eyes taking in every detail of her lovely frame. "I intend to make love to the most beautiful woman on the face of this earth until she faints from the pleasure."

Eve moved to cover herself with her hands, but Julian was too quick for her. She found herself wrapped in his arms and looked up at his smiling face.

"Julian, we can't do this now!" Eve tried to protest, only to feel Julian's need pressed against her.

"I beg to differ, my dear. We can do this now and for the rest of our lives….forever," Julian cooed as he swept her into his arms.

Ivy seethed after being hung up on by Julian. She was getting more and more impatient with his refusals to give her the money that she so richly deserved. Sitting in her car, she pondered the situation.

"Apparently it will take something actually happening to his precious Dr. Johnson or the brat he made with her to get his attention," she sneered. "In fact, Julian's probably trying to show off for his new daughter by buying her everything that isn't nailed down. She's probably at his mansion right now. And if that is the case…well, TC Russell is just the ticket. Let's see if TC can get him to change his mind."

She punched in the numbers to TC's cell phone, containing her annoyance when it rang several times.

"What the hell do you want now?" TC's harsh whisper came across the line. "I'm still in the shed on the grounds."

"I have an idea. Whitney may be inside the mansion. If you can get her to meet you, you can hold her until Eve and Julian come out to meet you."

"And then what? I don't want to hurt my daughter!"

Ivy rolled her eyes. Could anyone possibly be this stupid?

"I didn't say hurt her, I said hold her. She trusts you, doesn't she?"

"After the business that happened with her mother, she told me she didn't want to see me again. I haven't seen her in a long time. For all I know she hates my guts."

"Does she trust you or not?" Ivy snapped.

"I don't know!" TC snapped back. "All I can do is try!"

"Precisely. Lull her into a sense of security with you. Then all you have to do is get her to contact Julian and Eve. They'll come running to save their daughter."

He clenched his fist at the reference to Whitney being _their_ daughter.

"I'll think about it."

"What's to think about? You get Julian and Eve in one place, and get to see your daughter. I'm on my way there now, so don't make one move with them until I get there."

"Look—I want to make Eve pay, believe me I do. But I don't want to do it in front of Whitney. My daughter already told me she doesn't want to see me again, what would she do if I hurt her mother in front of her eyes?"

"That's why you do what you wish to Eve later. You simply being there with me will get Julian to give me my alimony. Then you can approach Eve later and….do what you need to do."

"Crane is always with her."

"Don't tell me you are afraid of him?"

"Hell no! I'll kill him with my bare hands, and then make Eve pay for being such a lying tramp! "

"As long as my alimony is safely in my bank account, I could care less what you do them. _After_ I get my money! "Ivy hissed into the phone.

"Fine! Now hurry up so I can get to Whitney!" The line went dead.

Ivy closed her phone and smiled to herself. It was really a win-win situation for her all around. Julian being killed after he paid her didn't bother her one bit, and as for Eve, anyone foolish enough to get involved with Julian on a romantic level was too stupid to live anyway. And should things go wrong and TC end up being killed by cops or overzealous security guards, then she would simply find another way of loosening Julian's purse.

"Sooner or later," Ivy grinned, "I always get what I want."


End file.
